La Ladrona
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: En un barrio bajo dos hermanos intentan sobrevivir junto a su padre adoptivo. Desgraciadamente unos malvados pokémon les quitan su poca calma amenazando a los hermanos haciendo desaparecer a su padre y obligándolos a robar una preciosa joya de la corona. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo fuera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Capitulo uno: Como el oro.**

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. No había luna y las estrellas eran cubiertas por oscuras nubes de lluvia. Habían relámpagos, rayos y un viento devastador. Era una noche en que ningún pokémon querría estar fuera de su hogar pero desgraciadamente había uno sólo que no tenía opción.

En medio de un espeso y peligroso bosque en la ladera de un monte se encontraba un joven Blaziken tratando de salir de ahí teniendo mucho cuidado de no caer y golpearse en la resbaladiza tierra.

Luego de avanzar sin detenerse se sentó un momento para tomar aire y descansar un momento. Desearía no estar ahí en ese momento, tal vez sí hubiera estado en el pueblo no estaría pasando por tanto problema pero se perdió desgraciadamente al huir de los soldados reales por haber robado a una tienda. Tuvo que levantarse y volver a caminar.

Mientras vagaba sin rumbo ni idea de donde podría encontrarse sintió unos leves gemidos. Al girar la vista encontró un pequeño cesto de mimbre. Guiado por su curiosidad y un poco de hambre pensando en que podría haber algo de comida, se acercó y miró en su interior sorprendido por su contenido.

-No puede ser ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel de abandonarlos? -Levantó el cesto que se movió un poco gracias a lo que había en su interior. -Ya calma.

El pokémon tipo fuego corrió y vio un gran árbol en el cual hizo un agujero con una llamarada controlada y se ocultó con el cesto en sus brazos. Miró nuevamente el contenido del objeto y los sacó un poco, revelando a dos pokémon que no tendrían más de un día de nacidos. Eran un Ralts y una Buneary que a pesar de no ser de la misma especie el Blaziken dedujo que podrían ser hermanos.

La pequeña Buneary al sentir las manos de Blaziken la tomo con sus manitos al igual que Ralts.

-Bueno. -Blaziken suelta un suspiro y los mira con ternura. -Se quedarán conmigo al terminar esta tormenta.

Al cabo de dieciséis años desde que el gran pokémon tipo fuego adoptó al Ralts y a la Buneary se le podía ver en ese momento preparando un poco su humilde hogar para recibir de vuelta a sus hijos.

Su casa no era espectacular, ni siquiera era muy cómoda o muy grande pero era su hogar y el de sus hijos por todos esos años así que aunque no fuera mucho lo mantenía en orden en especial en aquel día.

La casa estaba echa sólo por un techo de viejas latas ruidosos y el piso sólo era tierra. Había sólo una ventana en el comedor -Que también servía de sala- y las habitaciones adjuntas eran tres, la de la hermana, el hermano y el padre las cuales no tenían puerta que las cubrieran sino que unas telas colgando en frente.

Mientras el Blaziken ordenaba se podían ver a un par de pokémon corriendo por las concurridas calles del pueblo en el que estaba el hogar de Blaziken. Ambos pokémon traían en sus manos pan y bayas que habían robado.

Corrían de forma paralela uno a cada lado de la calle empujando de vez en cuando a uno que otro pokémon pero sin soltar de su firme agarre la comida.

Unos comerciantes los seguían molestos por perder su mercancía y llamaron a la policía real.

-¡Alex! -Gritó uno de los dos pokémon. -Vienen los problemas. -Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la pokémon.

-Bueno ya sabes que hacer Mía. -Gritó el otro pokémon a su acompañante.

Con esa última frase ambos tomaron caminos separados al igual que la policía real conformada por Arcanine los cuales también se dividieron yendo cada grupo por uno de los hermanos.

Mía corrió rápidamente y cuando estaba por ser atrapada en un callejón sin salida dio un espléndido salto dando gala de las habilidades adquiridas en su vida y por las enseñanzas de su padre, pasando al otro lado de la muralla y antes de caer volteó sonriendo de forma burlona y les guiñó un ojo con fin de molestarlos aún más, llegando al suelo y volviendo a correr como sí recién comenzara a hacerlo.

El hermano por su parte lograba esquivar sin mayor dificultad a los pokémon que pasaban por un mercado en el que se fue a meter hasta que noto que desgraciadamente los Arcanine cubrieron todas las salidas por lo que no tuvo más remedio que trepar por la muralla de un edificio y luego alejarse saltando entre las construcciones sin soltar su botín al igual que su hermana y corriendo nuevamente mientras reía.

Pasando entre las calles logró encontrarse con su hermana quién caminaba como sí nada y éste la acompañó. Al colocarse junto a ella ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y anduvieron felices alejándose de los barrios de pokémon con mejor situación económica hasta el suyo.

-Bien echo Mía hoy puedo decirte que sí me ganaste. -Dijo Alex, el Gallade, sonriendo.

-Pero eso fue porque se te cayó un poco, así no cuenta. -Respondió con una sonrisa Mía la Lopunny, que en ese momento estaba Mega Evolucionada.

corrieron así hasta llegar a su hogar en donde se encontraba su padre con todo ordenado.

-Bienvenidos, se demoraron menos de lo que pensaba. -Dijo sonriendo el Blaziken.

-Sí y trajimos todo. -Respondió Mía para luego dejar lo robado sobre la mesa al igual que su hermano.

-Todo listo papá ¿Comenzamos ahora? -Preguntó con impaciencia Alex.

-Muy bien hijos. -El Blaziken ordenó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó seguido de sus hijos quienes se sentaron frente a la mesa. -Hoy tendremos buena comida para celebrar el cumpleaños de mis queridos hijos ¡Ya tienen dieciséis! Es increíble como pasa el tiempo y parece como sí hubiera sido ayer cuando los encontré. -Ambos chicos sonrieron por las palabras de su padre. -Y para agradecer el que me hayan echo compañía todos estos años les traigo regalos.

-No era necesario papá. -Dijo Alex mirándolo sorprendido.

-Sí, sí era necesario, jamás les he dado algo bueno, ni siquiera un buen hogar, así que quisiera que tuvieran esto y jamás lo pierdan. -El padre saca dos cajas pequeñas envueltas en papeles de colores y se las entrega.

Mía es la primera en abrir su regalo y dentro encuentra una gargantilla de color azul oscuro que tiene un espacio en forma circular en su centro.

-Papá es muy linda. -Sonríe y mira el hueco en el centro. -¿Esto es para...? -No termina de hablar pues es interrumpida.

-Sí es para que coloques tú piedra. -Contesta Blaziken feliz.

-Muy bien. -Dice Mía sacando su collar que traía puesto.

Al hacerlo una luz la envolvió un momento y sus orejas trenzadas volvieron a ser las orejas esponjosas de Lopunny, sus piernas también cambiaron siendo más delgadas y su pelaje se tornó más claro.

-Hasta se me había olvidado que eras una Lopunny normal. -Dijo Alex riendo con burla.

Mía por su parte sólo le sacó la lengua y colocó la Mega Piedra en la gargantilla para luego colocarse el regalo en el cuello.

-¿Cómo me queda? -Preguntó la chica a su hermano y a su padre.

-Bien. -Respondieron ambos.

Aunque aquella respuesta no convenció mucho a Mía no le puso mucha atención y dirigió su vista al otro regalo que en ese momento abría Alex con entusiasmo para encontrar dentro un papel doblado varias veces hasta ser un pequeño cuadrado. Alex lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo hasta que lo vio extendido y sonrió mucho al verlo.

-De verdad papá no pudiste encontrar mejor regalo. -Lo observa un momento y Mía se acerca para saber que tenía dentro.

-¿Qué son esos dibujos? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Son notas musicales. -Respondió Alex sonriente.

-Sí. -Blaziken saca otra caja y se la entrega. -Es para que toques esa canción. -Se la entrega y Alex lo abre viendo un Violín.

-¡Oh por Arceus! -Dijo feliz. -Es increíble ¡Gracias papá!

-¡Oh my gosh! -Dijo Mía burlona. -¿No tenías ya uno de esos?

-Sí desde que tengo tres años que lo tengo, por eso necesitaba cambiarlo. -Responde Alex aún viendo maravillado su violín nuevo.

-Hum... ¿Por qué él tiene dos regalos? -Mía se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada.

-Por qué jamás se que quieres, no tienes pasa tiempos. -Dijo Blaziken cruzado de brazos. -Sí no estás robando, estás entrenando, sí no entrenas duermes y sí no duermes desapareces ¿Qué haces?

-Hum... Sólo me pongo a vagar. -Dice con simpleza .

-Mía, eso es de lo que me preocupo, te desapareces hasta por horas y no se en que peligros podrías meterte. -Blaziken la mira con preocupación.

-Papá. -Mía lo observa y sonríe -Sólo voy a dormir afuera.

-¿¡Qué?! -Gritó Alex.

-Junto a un lago es más fresco.

Alex ríe sin parar y su padre sólo la ve un momento para suspirar más aliviado y sonreír. Aunque suene extraño eso es algo como lo que su hija haría.

Mientras se disponían a comer lo que los chicos habían traído en otro lugar se podían ver dos pokémon sumamente apresurados, corriendo a la entrada de un enorme castillo donde los esperaba un carruaje con unos Rapidash Shiny adelante.

-¡Mamá! -Gritó una Gardevoir corriendo tras los pokémon. -¿Estás segura que yo debo encargarme de todo esto? -Dijo algo nerviosa la pokémon.

Uno de los pokémon se detiene para luego voltear y caminar hacia la que había hablado quién la miraba aún muy nerviosa.

-Mi pequeña Scarlett, se que lo harás muy bien, tú hermano y tú padre coincidieron que serías la mejor para este cargo y yo creo lo mismo. -La pokémon quién resultaba ser una Gardevoir también, abrazó a Scarlett y acarició su cabello. -Lo harás bien, además volveremos dentro de una semana, lo prometo, no iríamos sí no fuera tan importante. -La Gardevoir se coloca nuevamente junto a su esposo, el rey, y ambos salen a la carreta.

Mientras la Gardevoir se despide de su hija, la princesa, detrás de ellas aparece un joven y algo sudado Lucario que las observaba con una mirada algo triste demostrando sólo un poco del pesar que sentía al ver a sus padres irse.

-Markus, ven a despedirte de tú madre. -Le dijo la Gardevoir viéndolo mientras se separaba de Scarlett lentamente.

-Lo siento madre, pero estaba entrenando por lo que podría ser algo repulsivo abrazarme ahora. -Respondió Markus, el Lucario, mostrando respeto y bajando un poco la cabeza pero no la mirada.

La madre hizo una pequeña e imperceptible mueca de desilusión por no poder despedirse de su hijo, sin embargo tenía que irse pronto por lo que se limitó a agitar un poco su mano mientras iba rápido al carruaje para luego mover de arriba a abajo un pañuelo con su mano desde la ventana.

Cuando el carruaje ya había salido del pueblo los hermanos se miraron un momento dispuestos a entablar una conversación pero fueron interrumpidos por una lapras y un Tyranitar.

-Princesa Scarlett. -Dijo la Lapras haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. -Es hora de su clase de canto.

-Voy enseguida. -La princesa Scarlett se volteó pidiendo silenciosa disculpas con la mirada a su hermano para luego seguir a Lapras.

-Príncipe Markus... -No fue necesario que el Tyranitar dijera más pues Markus de inmediato lo siguió.

Al día siguiente Alex y Mía volvían de una mañana de robos más fácil de lo habitual por lo que volvieron temprano y felices con bastante comida para ellos y su padre.

Entraron a su casa y dejaron la comida sobre la mesa pero no encontraron a su padre en la casa. Observaron bien a su alrededor y notaron que todo estaba muy desordenado.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? -Dijo Mía viendo todo en el piso.

-No lo se. -Respondió Alex cuando de pronto ve un pequeño papel en el piso. -¿Corran? -Leyó Alex en voz alta confuso.

En ese momento ambos sintieron un leve olor a algo quemado y al mirar bien se dieron cuenta que alrededor de la casa estaba rodeado de Arcanine y que uno de ellos usó llamarada quemando un lado de la casa.

Mía gritó asustada y Alex la calmó un poco para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la entrada en donde los esperaban los Arcanine con una mirada intimidante.

-¿Qué sucede? No pueden quemar nuestra casa. -Dijo Alex molesto, con Mía asintiendo con la cabeza tras él.

-Bueno, bueno, sí son a quienes queríamos ver. -Dijo un Arcanine quién cambió de forma mostrando a un Zoroark y los demás Arcanine también estaban bajo la ilusión de Zoroark mostrando ser otros pokémon muy diferentes, además de que la casa no se quemaba.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? -Preguntó Mía saliendo de detrás de su hermano.

-Oh vaya. -El Zoroark se acercó a Mía y puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de la pokémon quién se alejó y fue ocultada tras la protectora figura de su hermano. -Bueno muñeca, queremos un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor? -Dijo Alex molesto.

-Un intercambio para ser más exactos. -El Zoroark sonríe y mira a Alex más este se mantiene serio y Mía sale de atrás de él con la misma expresión. -Niños ¿Saben donde está su padre? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mía y Alex se miraron el uno al otro de forma interrogante y de inmediato ambos sintieron un miedo inexplicable que les hizo voltear la cabeza hacia Zoroark el cual sonrió complacido.

Ya en la noche Mía se acercaba al castillo con cautela hasta llegar a la entrada donde se podían apreciar dos Bisharp custodiando la entrada del enorme edificio. Mía se alejó de aquel lugar y observó los muros que protegían la entrada del castillo.

Se dio unas cuantas vueltas algo nerviosa y luego miró hacia arriba preocupada, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de que también había un grupo de Hawlucha planeando y vigilando desde las alturas.

-Muy bien, yo puedo. -Corrió y se oculto tras un árbol donde presionó la piedra de su collar y cambió a la Lopunny de orejas trensadas y pelaje oscuro. -Muy bien, ahora sí lo lograré.

Mía salió de detrás del árbol rápidamente y en una fracción de segundo saltó el muro del castillo y cayó del otro lado llamando la atención de los pokémon que hacían guardia por lo que de inmediato se escondió en el pequeño canal que rodeaba el castillo. Se mojó un poco las piernas mientras tomaba sus orejas y las dejaba en alto para que no tuvieran la misma suerte.

En ese momento un Bisharp que hacia de guardia pasó vigilando el canal por lo que Mía tuvo que meterse lentamente al agua sin moverla demasiado y escondiéndose bajo el puente donde pudo sacar su cabeza y respirar.

El Bisharp se fue y Mía salió con cuidado. Camino por el agua rodeando el castillo hasta notar unas enredaderas en la muralla que llegaban a una ventana con balcón. Sin pensarlo mucho Mía escaló las enredaderas y llegó hasta la ventana que no estaba abierta pero supo romper para luego entrar como si nada.

El castillo por dentro maravilló completamente a Mía con tantos detalles, lujos y su gran tamaño. Desgraciadamente no tenía el tiempo para verlo completamente por lo que decidió ponerse en marcha de inmediato.

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba y deambuló por los pasillos escondiéndose de vez en cuando al oír pasos o algo por el estilo hasta que llegó a una enorme habitación muy femenina con una gran cama en su centro y una cantidad increíble de muebles y detalles de la mejor calidad.

La pokémon conejo comenzó a buscar entre las cosas hasta que debajo de la cama encontró un pequeño cerrojo el cual tenía su llave puesta, la giró y abrió una pequeña puertita que en su interior tenía una pequeña caja fuerte la cual Mía forzó y luego de pelear un poco con la caja logró abrirla encontrando un pequeño cofre que en su interior contenía una increíble cantidad de joyas y piedras preciosas que simplemente la deslumbraron.

-Magnífico. -Dijo para sí misma sonriendo. -En este cofre debe estar la joya que buscan.

Dejó todo como estaba a excepción del cofre y salió rápidamente de la habitación buscando la entrada que antes había usado. Desgraciadamente se perdió y entró, en su miedo a ser atrapada, a la primera habitación que vio la cual también tenía una ventana pero ésta estaba junto a un árbol grande y frondoso el cual se erguía junto al muro de piedra lo que fue una suerte para Mía y su mejor huida.

Se sentó en la ventana dispuesta a salir pero al creerse libre antes de tiempo se descuidó y fue descubierta por Markus, el Lucario en su propia habitación.

-¿¡Quién eres y que haces aquí!? -Preguntó molesto y acercándose a Mía.

-Y-Yo... -Dijo Mía asustada.

El Lucario se acercó a ella y la tomó bruscamente de un brazo por suerte Mía logró dejar el cofre en su otra mano. Analizó al pokémon frente a ella y se dio cuenta que también traía una piedra especial pero ésta estaba en un brazalete.

-¡Vamos explícate! -Dijo muy enojado tirando del brazo de la pokémon hacia adentro casi por botarla.

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó Mía intentando soltarse, desgraciadamente le fue imposible.

-Llamaré a los guardias a ver sí a ellos les importan tus explicaciones.

-¡N-No! -Mía se asustó muchísimo. -¡Es que yo te amo en secreto! -Gritó la Lopunny lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ajá, sí claro. -Dijo Markus con sarcasmo y sin creerle. -¡Guar...!

Markus iba a terminar su palabra pero aunque quisiera no pudo, abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que sucedía y luego los cerró relajado y disfrutando el momento.

Mía en un acto desesperado no pensó mucho y beso al Lucario salvandose por un momento. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los cerró con más fuerza al sentir como le correspondía luego de un rato, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer así que dejó el cofre en el marco de la ventana y rodeo los hombros de Markus con sus brazos mientras este otro acariciaba su mejilla.

Para cuando se separaron de forma algo lenta, Mía respiraba agitada y se alejó lentamente ante la mirada pérdida del Lucario. Retrocedió y tomó el cofre oculto tras su espalda. Salió por la ventana y se volteó ocultando aún el cofre, saltó hasta al árbol y luego de eso a la muralla en donde estaba a punto de ser atacada por un Hawlucha desde el aire y fue rodeada por Bisharp quienes estaban listos para atacar pero fueron detenidos por el Lucario.

-D-déjenla. -Dijo simplemente con su voz temblando un poco.

Los guardias se alejaron confundidos y murmurando hipótesis entre ellos sobre la misteriosa pokémon. Cuando ya no había ningún guardia Mía observó a Markus un momento y luego mostró su risa burlona sacando el cofre y presumiendo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Al Lucario le costó reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se molestó muchísimo, tanto que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que saltar de la ventana y llegar al patio del castillo de una sola vez para salir persiguiendo a Mía.

Mía, al ver esto, se asustó nuevamente y comenzó a correr y a dar largos saltos de vez en cuando mientras era seguida por el Lucario.

-¡Debo encontrar a Alex! -Pensó mientras iba rápidamente.

De pronto se encontró con su hermano pero a la velocidad que iba no pudo parar y cayó sobre él.

-¡Alex! Estaba saliendo sin problemas del castillo pero enojé a un Lucario haciendo burla como siempre y ahora me persigue hiper rápido ¡Por favor detenlo un poco mientras huyo lo más rápido que pueda! -Mía habló muy rápido pero Alex logró entenderla.

En ese instante ambos se levantaron y Mía volvió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y Alex mientras tanto se quedó donde mismo calculando específicamente el lugar y se paró donde creyó conveniente.

En ese instante Markus pasó corriendo y también tuvo un tropiezo con Alex, ambos cayendo al piso.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! -Gritó Alex fingiendo gran molestia. -¡¿No te das cuenta que yo pasaba por aquí imbécil?!

-Lo siento, es que una Mega Lopunny... -No alcanzó a terminar pues Alex lo levantó con su fuerza síquica.

-No me importa sí seguías una manada de súper pokémon, ahora me debes todo lo que me costó hacerme el peinado hoy. -Dijo muy molesto.

-P-Pero yo... -Mira hacia al frente y comienza a buscar con el aura a Mía. -Ya la perdí. -Dice resignado. -¿Y que puedo hacer por ti? -Dijo con un suspiro.

Alex bajó al Lucario y comenzó a caminar con él detrás.

Horas después Mía se encontraba en su habitación viendo las piedras y las joyas que habían en el pequeño cofre cuando su hermano volvió a la casa comiendo un helado.

-¡Alex! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Mía preocupada.

-Tú no me hables, besadora desvergonzada. -Continuó comiendo su helado mirando a Mía casi herido.

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? -Preguntó tratando de ignorar como la había llamado aunque sí le molestó.

-Sólo hablando con mi nuevo amigo. -Dijo y siguió saboreando su helado.

-¿Qué amigo? -Preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta.

-Markus el Lucario. -Cuando dijo eso Mía casi se cae de espalda. -Me compró un helado y me habló de su vida, bueno me compró muchos helados, yo le inventé mi vida y luego ¡Ta-Chan! Que me invita a tocar violín en la fiesta que se va a realizar en dos días en el castillo.

-Que suerte tienes, pero ahora lo que debería preocuparnos es que Jacko volverá dentro de poco por sus piedras preciosas. -Mía guardó las piedras en el cofre y justo llegó el Zoroark de antes sonriendo.

-Mi pequeña Mía ¿Qué tienes ahí? -Preguntó feliz viendo el cofre.

-Aquí está lleno de piedras preciosas y joyas, señor Jacko, de seguro está la que usted busca. -Sonríe y se la entrega. -Ahora podría devolvernos a nuestro padre sí no es mucha molestia.

Jacko observó a la Lopunny un momento y con una sonrisa comenzó a registrar el cofre, sin embargo su sonrisa iba desapareciendo de a poco hasta finalmente estar con una expresión muy enojada.

-¡Esto no es lo que quería! -Le lanzó el cofre y las joyas encima a Mía con evidente furia.

-P-Pero estaban en el castillo y todo, dentro de una caja fuerte, debajo de una cama. -Dijo incrédula y asombrada.

-Pero, yo te pedí una piedra en específico que debe estar mucho más custodiada. - Gritó molesto y Mía retrocedió.

-Lo lamento, pero podemos entrar de nuevo, en la fiesta que se va a celebrar en dos días, mi hermano está invitado. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, los seguiremos esperando. -Acaricia con cuidado el rostro de Mía y se aleja mirando a Alex. -No falles.

Cuando ya se había ido Mía vio a su hermano y sonrió un poco.

-Al menos nos dieron otra oportunidad. -Dijo positiva.

-Sólo espero hacerlo bien. -Alex suspira algo triste.

Mientras tanto en el castillo la princesa Scarlett se encontraba sentada en el trono jugando disimuladamente hasta que llegó su hermano y se detuvo.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora sólo quiero dormir. -Respondió Markus y se alejó caminando hasta su cuarto donde se tiró sobre la cama.

El Lucario estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él y al voltear vio a Mía Mega Evolucionada.

-Ho-Hola. -Dijo sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí ladrona? -La miró muy enojado y se levantó de la cama.

-Vine a devolverte esto. -Le pasa el cofre. -En verdad lo siento mucho, no debí hacerlo. -Baja la mirada.

El Lucario toma el cofre y lo deja a un lado mirando a Mía sintiéndose un poco conmovido por la mirada que ésta tenía.

-Lo importante es que lo devolviste. -Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres tan amable, tengo que irme ya. -Mira por la ventana. -Y lo siento por el beso. -Se sonroja más aún.

-No te preocupes. -Respondió Markus.

-Sí me preocupo, fue muy atrevido de mi parte. -Se sentó junto a él y lo miró de frente. -Pero se sintió... Bien.

-¿B-Bien? -Se puso algo nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

-Sí. -Se acercó más y cerró los ojos al igual que Markus quién también se acercaba. -Muy bien.

-Bien... -Decía Markus a punto de acortar la distancia.

-Señor es hora de levantarse. -Markus abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando su almohada y la tenía llena de saliva. Miró a la entrada y había una Gothitelle observando al Lucario sin expresión alguna.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Estaba soñando? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Al parecer sí. -Respondió la pokémon. -Es mejor que se levante.

Markus estaba muy sonrojado recordando lo que soñó y se lanzó sobre la cama ocultando su rostro.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!? -Se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Todo el día desde que despertó incluso en el desayuno con su hermana estuvo distraído lo que preocupó a la Gardevoir pero cuando preguntaba que le sucedía éste simplemente no le respondía.

Así pasaron unos días en que se le veía a Markus chocar con muros, muebles, mesas, puertas, ventanas, en fin, con todo lo que se pudiera chocar.

-¡Ah! -Gritó Scarlett al chocar con su hermano. -¡Markus! Atención por favor, llevas así dos días y hoy necesito que estés más concentrado, la fiesta es esta noche y es la primera sin nuestros padres. -Dijo nerviosa hasta que su hermano tomó con cuidado su mano.

-Descuida Scarlett, todo saldrá bien, además invité a un chico que sabe tocar el violín para animar un poco más el ambiente. -Comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Toca bien? -Preguntó nerviosa. -¿Lo has escuchado?

-La verdad es que no, pero se que lo hará bien. -Markus sonríe y Scarlett lo ve más preocupada. -Descuida. -Acaricia la cabeza de la chica y esta lo mira aún preocupada más por la actitud de su hermano que otra cosa.

Ya en la noche Alex estaba listo y preparado con su violín en mano y totalmente arreglado, algo nervioso frente al imponente castillo el cual se veía lleno de vida y con una gran cantidad de pokémon de clase alta entrando. Junto a Alex se encontraba Mía quién le daba apoyo moral.

-Muchas gracias Mía. -Dijo Alex y luego abrazó a su hermana. -Espera aquí afuera, al terminar de tocar iré por la piedra.

-Sí, ve con confianza. -Sonríe y le da un pequeño empujón a su hermano alejándose y animando a su hermano a entrar.

-Bueno adiós, nos vemos en un rato. -Alex se va a la entrada y Mía se aleja caminando alrededor del castillo.

Alex estaba en la entrada y salió Markus a recibirlo pero de pronto se puso alerta e hizo pasar a Alex quién algo dudoso y nervioso entró al enorme castillo sintiendo más nervio ya que Markus salió del castillo algo rápido, buscando "algo" según él.

Dentro del castillo había una fiesta no muy animada y aburrida para alguien como Alex, la música era aburrida y a penas se escuchaba, los pokémon que habían ahí también eran aburridos y hablaban cosas de negocios entre sus conocidos. Alex simplemente no conocía a nadie y se sentía muy incómodo y fuera de lugar mirando a su alrededor decidió ir rápidamente a robar la piedra y luego largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Comenzó a alejarse del montón sin que nadie se diera cuenta como no se dieron cuenta de él cuando llegó.

Estaba por entrar con sigilo por una puerta cuando de pronto fue abierta por el otro lado apareciendo la princesa Scarlett quién casi choca con Alex y ambos se vieron sorprendidos por la presencia del otro.

-Hem... Hola. -Dijo Scarlett apenada. -Yo soy la princesa Scarlett. -hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah... Ah. -Alex estaba muy nervioso y se dijo a sí mismo en su mente que se inventara un nombre. -Y yo soy Alexander. -Desgraciadamente su boca no le hizo caso a su cerebro. -P-Pero todos me dicen Alex. -Se inclina como todo un caballero cosa que aprendió al evolucionar pero no usó hasta ese momento.

-Alex, es un gusto. -Sonríe y Alex se levanta en ese momento ella nota el violín que el Gallade sostiene. -Usted debe ser el invitado de mi hermano, es un gusto conocerlo.

-Sí, él me invitó luego de que entablaramos una conversación hace dos días. -Alex sonríe algo apenado.

-Muy bien. -Scarlett sonríe. -¿Podría escucharlo ahora antes que los demás? -Preguntó con una inconsciente mirada suplicante.

-B-Bueno, está bien. -Coloca el violín apoyado en su cuello y luego de pensar un momento comienza a tocar una canción mucho más animada que la de fondo.

Mientras Alex tocaba todo el mundo comenzó a reunirse alrededor de él interesados por la canción y la gran dificultad que poseía que no era gran reto para los ágiles movimientos del Gallade quién sabía perfectamente lo que hacia a ojos cerrados para disfrutar mucho más del sonido. Scarlett lo miraba fascinada y cerró los ojos igual que él para sentir mejor la melodía.

Al terminar Alex fue aplaudido con gran entusiasmo por todo el mundo en especial por la princesa quién fue la primera en felicitarlo.

-¡Fue estupendo! -Dijo alegre. -Una canción muy animada la verdad ¿Cómo se llama?

-Le digo Cantarella. -Contestó Alex bajando un poco la mirada y sonriendo.

-Perdone por mi atrevimiento, pero me parece que es algo tímido ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Scarlett colocando un abanico frente a su sonrisa.

-A-Algo. -Respondió sonrojado.

Scarlett sonríe y toma del brazo a Alex quién se sonroja más aún al ver como esta lo entrelaza con el de ella.

-¿Tiene hambre? -Pregunta la princesa al ver la mirada algo asombrada de Alex sobre la comida.

En ese mismo instante pero fuera del castillo se encontraba Mía acostada de espalda, con las manos tras la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo y esperando con gran paciencia a su hermano.

-Sólo espero que no tarde mucho. -Murmuró para sí misma.

Mía no sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y miró un momento al frente de forma distraída para volver a mirar al cielo, se dio cuenta que su vista estaba bloqueada por un pokémon que la miraba con los brazos cruzados pero no pudo identificar que pokémon era por la oscuridad.

-¿Hola? -Dijo dudosa y se levantó lentamente para darse cuenta que era el Lucario. -¡Ho-Hola! -Dijo retrocendiendo nerviosa sin darse cuenta que había una piedra detrás de ella haciéndola caer de espalda. -¿T-Te conozco? Tú rostro se me hace conocido, o t-tal vez me equivoqué los Lucario son todos muy parecidos al igual que las L-Lopunny ¿Sabías?

-No me engañas, no estás Mega evolucionada pero eres la misma Lopunny. -Dijo acercándose serio.

-¿Q-Qué Lopunny? -Mía retrocede en el piso pero es seguida por el Lucario. -Yo sólo estaba aquí viendo las estrellas... -Mía acercó su mano a su gargantilla dispuesta a presionar su Mega Piedra pero de un rápido movimiento Markus usa hueso palo y rompe su gargantilla sin tocar a Mía. -¡Mi collar!

Mía lo ve en el piso destrozado y siente unas enormes ganas de llorar ya que ese había sido el último regalo de su padre y la Mega Piedra que le dio cuando era una Buneary, aunque la piedra seguía intacta tomó las piezas del collar con cuidado para no romperlo más.

-Ahora entrega el cofre de mi hermana, maldita ladrona sí no quieres que te vaya peor. -Dijo de forma seria Markus apuntando a Mía con el hueso celeste.

-Mi collar... -Mía toma la Mega Piedra aún en el piso y la presiona. -¡Mega Evolución! -Cambia a Mega Lopunny y sin que Markus reaccione le da una fuerte patada super alta en la cara tirando al pokémon al piso. -¡Maldito seas tú! ¡Imbécil!

Mientras Markus aún está en el piso Mía lo golpea sin parar con toda su fuerza pero de pronto Markus brilla y sale convertido en un Mega Lucario que mira a Mía muy enojado sin embargo aunque detuvo el brazo de Mía y tenía cargada un aura esfera no pudo atacarla y lanzó el ataque contra el piso. Mía aprovechó para soltarse del agarré y salir corriendo dando grandes saltos de vez en cuando.

Por muy rápido que fuese fue alcanzada por Markus quién la dejó en el piso debajo de él mientras ésta luchaba por liberarse lo que le era imposible.

-¡Dámelo o ya verás! -Dijo Markus mientras sostenía las manos de Mía.

-Uys, consigan un cuarto. -Dijo de pronto un Bidooff que pasó junto a ellos.

-¡Y tú consigue una vida! -Gritó Mía sonrojada para luego mirar a Markus. -¡No te lo daré nunca! -Gritó luego enojada.

-Oye hombre sí dice que no, es no. -Dijo el mismo Bidooff que pasaba esta vez hacia el otro lado.

-¡No es lo que parece! -Gritó Markus cansado de la actitud del Bidooff.

-Mata a esa plaga con un aura esfera y listo. -Dijo Mía y luego comenzó a reír. -¡Ya entendí que quería decir! En verdad se ve extraño.

-¿Eh? -Markus la vio confuso.

En ese momento en que Markus se había distraído soltó levemente los brazos de Mía y ésta rápidamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lanzó hacia atrás a Markus lo que la Lopunny aprovechó para levantarse y comenzar a correr nuevamente.

Desgraciadamente fue alcanzada de nuevo pero esta vez Markus le dio un fuerte tirón de la oreja lo que hizo que soltara un fuerte, agudo e infantil grito de niñita además caía de espalda al piso con lágrimas en los ojos y perdiera su forma de Mega Evolución.

-Eres un monstruo ¡aush! -Decía mientras tocaba la oreja con cuidado.

-Ahora. -Toma la Mega Piedra de Mía. -Devuelve el cofre.

-Está bien. -Se levanta acariciando con cuidado su oreja. -Monstruo.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora llévame. Se colocó junto a ella y a Mía no le quedó más remedio que caminar. -Y nada de trucos o puedo colgarte de las orejas a un árbol.

-Está bien. -Mía bajó la mirada avergonzada pues tenía que llevar a Markus al peor barrio de todo el reino y mostrarle su humilde, muy humilde casa. -Pero cuando lleguemos ahorra toda clase de comentarios por favor.

En el castillo, en cambio, Alex bailaba con la princesa muy feliz mientras conversaban. No se habían separado desde que se habían encontrado.

-Entonces por eso mi hermano estaba tan distraído. -Dijo Scarlett riendo.

-Eso fue lo que me contó, pero en realidad es una historia muy loca. -Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bastante y dígame ¿Usted tiene hermanos? -Preguntó la princesa.

-Una hermana, melliza por así decirlo, casi gemelos. -Ríe un poco.

Aunque Alex la estaba pasando muy bien había olvidado por que estaba ahí y ya no le importaba recordarlo, seguía en su mundo o como dirían de forma más colegial; estaba en su salsa.

Mientras uno de los hermanos la pasaba bien, la otra estaba aún adolorida de una oreja y muy molesta con Markus quién la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¡Ya! Para y dime luego lo que sea que tenga en la cara que no paras de mirarme. -Dijo muy molesta.

-Lo siento. -Markus volvió a mirar al frente pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a mirarla.

-Bueno ya estamos en mi barrio. -Dijo ella muy apenada.

Markus lo vio y no podía creer la calidad de las casas, calles y la mirada que tenían los otros pokémon sobre él que aún estaban fuera de sus casas a altas horas de la noche y observaban no muy contentos al pokémon.

-No te sientas extrañado por su actitud son pokémon territoriales y no van a dudar en cortarte la cabeza sí es necesario. -Dijo tratando de hacer que se devolviera.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien entrenado. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mía vio su casa y la señaló dando a entender a Markus que allí vivía. Ambos entraron en la casa, Mía primero y luego Markus quién vio la pobreza del hogar con gran asombro. Mía sin embargo entró a su habitación buscando rápido el cofre para salir luego de allí.

Markus se quedó mirando como buscaba hasta que ella sacó el cofre y se lo entregó. El chico registró que todo estuviera dentro y esboza una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que así era.

-Bueno vamos de vuelta. -Dijo colocando su cofre bajo el brazo.

-¿Y para qué querría ir de vuelta sí yo vivo aquí? -Preguntó dudosa.

-Sólo ven. -La toma de la mano y comienza a salir.

-O-Oye, suelta mi mano, puedo caminar sola. -Dijo sonrojada mientras se soltaba.

Dieron el mismo camino de vuelta y al llegar al castillo Mía observó a Markus con los brazos cruzados como esperando a que le dijera el por que estaban ahí.

-Muy bien, señorita, porque usted a roto las leyes de no robar en este reino será sentenciada a la pena por ese acto. -Dijo de forma seria.

-¿¡Disculpa!? -Gritó fuera de lugar.

-¡Guardias! ¡Lleven a esta ladrona a su celda! -Gritó Markus y ante eso aparecieron unos Bisharp que la tomaron con fuerza de ambos brazos.

-¡Te devolví tú estúpido cofre! ¡Diles que me suelten! -Gritó muy molesta y desesperada.

-Lo lamento, pero no sólo me has robado a mi ¿Verdad? -Dijo nuevamente con esa seriedad pero esta vez con voz fría.

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó Mía siendo llevada contra su voluntad. -¡Te odio! ¡Hice lo que me pediste!

Markus volvió a ser un Lucario normal y entró al castillo pasando de largo la fiesta donde muchas doncellas lo esperaban y llegó a su habitación donde guardó los restos de la gargantilla de Mía y la Mega Piedra para luego lanzarse sobre la cama mientras que Mía fue lanzada bruscamente a la celda y ahí se quedó en una fría esquina tapando su rostro con sus brazos y comenzando a llorar de forma silenciosa.

-Sólo espero que Alex encuentre la piedra para que liberen a mi papá. -Pensó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento la fiesta terminaba y Alex se despidió de la princesa con una reverencia y un beso en el dorso de su delicada mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer tenerlo aquí esta noche. -Dijo Scarlett sonriendo. -Sí tan sólo pudiera usted venir mañana a la hora del almuerzo sería mucho mejor.

-Aquí estaré. -Alex sonríe y se aleja muy feliz.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, en otra parte del reino se encontraba otra gran grupo reunido quienes conversaban alrededor de una mesa.

-Y bueno, como los chicos fallaron. -Mira un momento a Jacko.

-Hey, no fue su culpa, no les especifiqué que clase de piedra queríamos. -Dijo con simpleza.

-Lo que sea, ya que fallaste, no nos queda otra que ir de una buena vez por el castillo.

Ante esa idea todo el grupo sonrió para luego asentir ante la tentadora propuesta.

**Espero que les gustara, al inicio iba a ser muy distinto de lo que se ve ahora pero de verdad me gustó y espero que a ustedes también. Me quedó hiper largo así que lo dividire en dos capítulos aunque iba ser un one- shot.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios para saber que piensan y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Muchas gracias a MrDaniomi, Marcao, KingoftheOcean, darkkitsune01 y a Rubi no kanja. Por los review y todo.**

**Capitulo dos: Los dos lados para elegir.**

_-Papá, tengo hambre. -Dijo la pequeña Buneary._

_-Yo también. -Secundó un Ralts tocando su estómago._

_El Blaziken miró a ambos pokémon y pensó un momento en que debería hacer, no podía dejar a sus pequeños solos para ir a robar algo de comida y no podía llevarlos, era muy peligroso._

_-Mía, Alex, no le abran la puerta a ninguna clase de pokémon, por nada en el mundo y sí alguien que no sea yo, llega y entra ustedes deberán esconderse en un lugar muy apartado y deben estar juntos._

_Finalmente Blaziken, muy inseguro, excavó un agujero bajo la casa al cual le puso una rejilla que lo podía mantener firmemente cerrado desde dentro, no se podía cerrar o abrir desde fuera. Así, les dijo a sus hijos que cuando él no estuviera se escondieran ahí y cavaran cada vez más._

_Sin embargo un día la curiosidad de los hermanos los llevó a seguir a su padre para descubrir a donde iba y que hacia. Nunca pensaron lo que hacia su padre y al saberlo descubrieron porque llegaba siempre tan cansado lo que los impulsó a querer ayudarlo en su labor._

Alex caminaba por la calle muy animado y se sentía realmente feliz y no habían muchas cosas en su mente, sólo recordaba y rememoraba la fantástica noche que había tenido y sentía como sí aún estuviese presente. Su gran actuación con el violín, la exquisita comida que jamás en su vida había probado pero por sobre todo recordaba a la princesa Scarlett que había sido increíblemente amable con él.

Luego de un rato llegó a su casa y se lanzó sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia el techo. Pensaba en que tal vez podría llevarle algo a la princesa, tal vez una flor o robar una joya cuando se levantó de golpe con una expresión de horror puro.

-¡No puede ser! -Gritó tomando su frente con su mano derecha. -¡Olvidé robar la piedra! ¡¿Cómo fui tan imbécil?! -Alex no podía creer que lo había olvidado y luego recordó algo aún más importante. -¿Mía? -Miró a su alrededor. -¡Mía!

Alex salió de su habitación terriblemente asustado, corrió por toda la casa y luego salió a la calle buscando entre la oscuridad sin tener idea de donde podría estar su hermana. Estaba realmente preocupado. Corrió por todos lados buscándola, recorrió el pueblo entero gritando su nombre pero nadie le respondió. La desesperación lo consumía y más aún con las mil hipótesis que pasaban por su mente. Salió del pueblo en su búsqueda sin descansar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Mía ya había llorado lo suficiente y ahora sólo lo había aceptado, pensando en un plan para poder huir de ese lugar.

Intentó dormir pero le era imposible estaba muy preocupada por su hermano y su padre, además que los otros pokémon la ponían nerviosa y hacían mucho ruido.

-Espero que Alex y papá estén bien. -La pokémon suspiró y de pronto giró su vista encontrando una Rattata a su lado. -Hola. -Sonríe un poco.

En ese instante pero en otro lado del castillo Markus no podía dormir. Se daba mil vueltas en la cama sin poder conseguir el sueño profundo por lo que se quedó despierto mirando hacia el techo hasta que un recuerdo en específico pasó por su mente. Recordaba los ojos rojizos de la Lopunny que lo miraban con sorpresa e ira cuando era llevada por los Bisharp pero lo que más recordaba fue cuando le gritó "Te odio" eso había quedado rondando en la mente del pokémon sin saber por que.

Estiró su mano y tomó la gargantilla destruida y la observó detenidamente, revisando su piedra y los detalles un momento.

Al día siguiente Markus a penas había dormido y Scarlett fue para sorpresa del Lucario quién la despertó esa vez. Al ver a su hermano se dio cuenta que tenía el collar en su mano y curiosa se acercó.

-Markus, despierta ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó a punto de tomar el collar pero Markus se separó bruscamente y apretó el collar con su mano.

-¡No lo...! -Estaba por gritar Markus pero luego vio a su hermana. -T-Toques.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -Scarlett lo observa aún confundida por la actitud de su hermano y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -¿Es de alguna chica? -Preguntó tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-S-sí, digo... N-no, oh bueno... -Desvía la mirada ocultando su sonrojo de su hermana. -Es sólo una ladrona que arrestamos ayer, podía Mega Evolucionar por lo que me quedé con su Mega Piedra.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es la misma ladrona que según me contó Alex te besó? -El Lucario se sonrojó más aún recordando lo que le contó al Gallade.

-S-sí, es la misma, pero ya no hay que preocuparse por ella ya que está encerrada y se quedará ahí para siempre. -Markus se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos. -Ahora vamos a comer algo.

Markus se levantó aún con la gargantilla en la mano y salió de la habitación mientras su hermana lo veía algo preocupada.

-Bueno, es sólo una ladrona sin vergüenza, debe estar ahí, aunque me siento un poco, sólo un poco mal. -Murmuraba Markus mientras caminaba.

Finalmente y sin darse cuenta, Markus había llegado a los calabozos donde comenzó a caminar buscando a Mía hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y quiso devolverse pero también quiso seguir. Luego de una lucha interna decidió devolverse pero escuchó un canto en la lejanía.

-¡Y yo estoy aquí! ¡Borracha y loca! -Se escuchó y Markus sólo siguió la voz.

-¿Qué tal sí ahora cantas algo más alegre y menos romántico? -Preguntó una segunda voz.

-Muy bien. -La primera voz tuvo una pausa y volvió a cantar. -Bla Bla Bla Bla... -Dijo imitando un ritmo. -¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy!

-¡Ya! Eso es muy irónico para este momento. -Rió la segunda voz. -¡Otra!

-¡Solamente quiero amarte! ¡Y todo mi calor brindarte! ¡Te haré olvidar! ¡Esas penas que te hacen mal! ¡Digim...! -Estaba por seguir cantando cuando tuvo una pausa.

-Silencio, alguien viene.

Cuando Markus llegó encontró a Mía acostada en el piso con una Rattata sobre su rodilla un poco levantada y ambas observaron a Markus un momento.

-¿Hola? ¿Perdiste algo aquí? -Preguntó Mía desviando la mirada.

Markus no sabía que responder y sólo se sonrojó al no hallar las palabras para explicar que estaba haciendo ahí, ni el lo sabía muy bien.

-E-Él es el ¡Príncipe! -Dijo la Rattata asombrada y Mía sólo abrió los ojos asombrada sin creerlo.

-N-No Alicia, e-el no puede ser el jefazo del país, yo no lo hubiera t-tratado... -Giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a Markus de nuevo. -Ah, ¿Hola? -Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa, no me gusta que me traten de forma distinta. -Respondió Markus con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues que bueno porque de cualquier forma no me interesa quién seas. -Mía volvió a su expresión anterior sin volver a girar la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre ladrona? -preguntó Markus.

Mía lo observó un momento y quitó a Alicia, la Rattata de su rodilla para luego levantarse y acercarse a Markus. Quedó apoyada en los barrotes y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Desconfiado, Markus se acercó sólo un poco y dejó su oreja extendida hacia Mía quién apoyó su rostro en los barrotes lo más cerca posible de la oreja de Markus.

-Bueno, la cosa es que... -Habló muy bajito y Markus se acercó más para oírla mejor. -¡¿Qué te importa?! -Le gritó muy fuerte en el oído lo que a Markus le dolió y casi cae por la sorpresa.

-¡Eres una...! -Markus perdió la compostura y se pegó a los barrotes intentando alcanzar a Mía. -Ya tranquilo. -Se dijo así mismo.

-Bueno eso me entretuvo un poco. -Dijo Mía riendo. -Sí quieres puedes pasarte más seguido por aquí, tal vez se me ocurra la forma de engañarte y que me liberes, sólo digo, podría ser. -Alicia subió al hombro de Mía mientras la pokémon hablaba con burla.

-No entiendo como puedes seguir hablando de esa forma en la posición en que estás. -Respondió Markus más asombrado que molesto.

-Quién sabe... -Mía sonríe y de pronto el pokémon aura se queda totalmente quieto y cierra los ojos concentrado. -¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta Mía viendo al pokémon.

-Algo anda mal. -Dijo Alicia moviendo las orejas.

En ese momento llegó un Bisharp y miró a Markus quién lo observaba muy serio.

-Señor será mejor que se retire. -El Bisharp hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto. -Vamos a revisar nuevamente a los presos por sí tienen algo oculto en las celdas. -Lo miró aún serio.

-Yo podría ayudarles a revisar. -Markus se cruzó de brazos y no dejó de observarlo.

-Insisto señor en que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo, algunos presos pueden ser agresivos. -El Bisharp trató de convencerlo pero sólo recibió la fría mirada de Markus.

-Puedes comenzar, yo te supervisaré. -Markus se mantuvo inmutable.

Al ver la fría expresión del pokémon, el Bisharp sólo comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Abrió la puerta de la celda de Mía y entró siendo aún vigilado por Markus quién cerró la puerta desde afuera para evitar que la pokémon pudiera escapar.

El Bisharp registró lentamente toda la celda siendo vigilado por Markus quien no le quitó la mirada de encima. Mía miraba a Markus y al Bisharp con Alicia en sus brazos.

En un momento el Bisharp se acercó a Mía y le dio una pequeña sonrisa lo que la hizo reaccionar, en ese momento una gran mandada de Ryhorn corren hacia Markus y el Lucario totalmente asombrado y confundido saltó y corrió delante de ellos.

-Bueno, nos vamos de aquí señorita. -El Bisharp cambió a Zoroark y de una patada abrió la puerta. -Él creyó dejar la llave. -Dijo riendo.

-Muchas gracias señor Jacko. -Mía ríe y el pokémon la toma de la mano comenzando a correr.

-Mía. -Murmuró Alicia en el oído de la chica. -No te metas con ésta clase de pokémon, eres ladrona pero desde que te vi, supe que no eras mala.

-Vamos Alicia, me sacó de aquí, no puede ser muy mal... -De pronto Jacko se detuvo.

Mía se fijó bien y se dio cuenta que todos los pokémon estaban siendo liberados de sus celdas y corrían por todos lados luchando contra los Bisharp que intentaban detenerlos sin embargo eran muchos que daban buena pelea.

-¿Qué está sucediendo señor Jacko? -Preguntó Mía mirando a todos los pokémon.

-Primero, no me digas señor Jacko, no soy tan mayor con respecto a ti ¿Verdad? -Le dio una sonrisa de lado. -Segundo, estamos tomando el castillo, fue una sorpresa, primero atrapamos a los reyes en la frontera y mandaron un ejército debilitando el castillo sin decirle a los príncipes. -Mía lo observa y Alicia subió a la cabeza de la Lopunny mirando con desconfianza a Jacko. -Y tercero, nos gustaría que tú y tu hermano nos ayudaran, se ve que son fuertes. -Apretó un poco más la mano de Mía y la miró un momento con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-He... Yo... -Mía se sonrojó ligeramente y miró un poco a Alicia quién niega con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando Mía iba a responder un resplandor azul se ve que avanza por el pasillo empujando a cada pokémon en su camino, no importa sí es un guardia o un prisionero.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Jacko mirando al fondo como rápidamente se acercaba el pokémon.

-Me parece que es... ¡El Lucario! -Dijo asombrado Mía. -Pero Mega Evolucionado, se ve un poco enojado. -Dijo preocupada tomando a Alicia en sus brazos mientras la Rattata observaba aterrada al pokémon.

En ese momento pero en otro lugar del pueblo se podía ver a muchos pokémon correr en dirección contraria al castillo donde el gran enfrentamiento se disputaba entre todos los pokémon que se encontraban atacando, con la línea enemiga siendo mayor en número.

Todos corrían y cuando Alex regresaba cansado a su casa se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría mirando muy preocupado el castillo intentando descifrar que es lo que hacían.

En un momento una pequeña Skitty pasó corriendo rápidamente entre las piernas del Gallade muy asustada con su madre tras ella.

-¡Mamá! Espero que la princesa esté bien. -Dijo la pequeña mientras su madre, la Delcatty pasaba junto a Alex.

-Descuida hija, no mire atrás simplemente. -Dijo la Delcatty corriendo junto a su hija.

-Scarlett... -Murmuró Alex para luego partir rápidamente al castillo.

Con gran agilidad y destreza se movió entre la gente para luego saltar sobre los techos de las casas, para él era muy fácil. No le daba ningún esfuerzo mover uno que otro obstáculo con sus poderes síquicos y que estuvieran fuera de su paso al momento de moverse tan rápido.

Luego de tanto correr logró llegar al castillo en donde vio a una gran cantidad de pokémon peleando. Casi no se podía diferenciar que pokémon eran del castillo y cuales eran los atacantes. De cualquier forma eso no le importaba a Alex y cuando se dio cuenta escuchó la voz de la princesa desde una ventana. Rápidamente Alex saltó a la ventana y se afirmó del marco sin mucho problema. Desde ahí pudo ver a la princesa con un gran vestido blanco y rodeada de pokémon. Se le veía débil por lo que Alex no espero ni un sólo segundo más y entró con sus cuchillas de los brazos extendidas y parado de espalda a la princesa en forma protectora.

-A-Alex. -Dijo asombrada Scarlett, sintiéndose mucho más segura.

-Muy bien, será mejor que se alejen de la princesa sí no quieren saber lo que en verdad es dolor. -Alex se puso firme en el piso con pose amenazante con sus cuchillas.

-No nos iremos sin dar pelea. -Dijo un Weavile.

Desgraciadamente para el pokémon a penas dijo esas palabras fue atacado rápidamente por Alex con "A bocajarro" lo que lo debilitó de inmediato. Los demás pokémon Se lanzaron contra Alex quien comenzó a dar una gran pelea. Scarlett por su lado se dedicó a usar pulso cura en Alex recuperando la vitalidad del pokémon, ayudándolo a luchar y a aguantar mucho más.

Luego de una pelea muy dura Alex se encontraba de espalda en el piso con su respiración agitada y con sudor. Scarlett se acercó a él y volvió a ser una Gardevoir normal.

-¿E-Está b-bien princesa? -Dijo Alex entre jadeos para luego levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

-Mu-muchas gracias Alex y sólo dime Scarlett. -sonríe un poco pero luego ve la entrada de la habitación. -¿Qué debería hacer ahora? El castillo está totalmente perdido y no sé donde están todos, mis padres, mi hermano. -Dijo muy triste Scarlett.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir por tú familia. -Alex respiró hondo y fue a la entrada más fue detenido por Scarlett. -Puedes quedarte aquí.

-No. -Scarlett tomó el brazo de Alex. -Me siento más segura contigo y así podré ir recuperando tus fuerzas. -Camina junto a él y ambos salen de la habitación.

Markus llegó frente a Mía y a Jacko quién apegó más a él a la Lopunny y el Mega Lucario sólo lo miró con furia contenida mientras desviaba de vez en cuando su vista sobre Mía.

-Tienes diez segundos para que todos estos salgan de aquí sí no quieres morir lenta y dolorosamente. -Dijo Markus con gran furia.

-¿Y sí digo que no me importa? -Respondió Jacko con una sonrisa de lado.

Jacko no alcanzó ni a quitar su sonrisa cuando Lucario le dio un increíble puñetazo que lo mandó a volar por el pasillo para luego tirarlo contra el piso bruscamente.

Luego de ese ataque de gran poder miró a Mía quién intimidada y muy asustada sólo lo miró un momento para luego salir corriendo siendo perseguida por Markus el cual sólo iba caminando pero que a cada paso deformaba un poco el piso y las murallas con el fuerte poder de su aura que se veía incrementado por la Mega Evolución.

Al pasar junto a Jacko la Lopunny lo quedó mirando indecisa en si lo ayudaba o no pero al voltear vio una mirada sólo de irá en Markus que la hizo abandonar por completo la idea comenzando a correr muy rápido con Alicia subiendo a su hombro.

Subió unas largas escaleras de caracol donde Markus comenzó a seguirla más rápido lo que la desesperó aún más dando largas zancadas para subir más rápido y volteó un momento notando que Markus traía algo en su mano. Se detuvo y lo miró enojada. Bajó la escalera y llegó frente al pokémon que la miraba con extrañeza pero sin demostrarlo.

-Ese es mi collar. -Dijo muy molesta y Markus la vio de forma severa. -No me asustas, sí hubieras querido golpearme ya lo habrías echo. -Lo mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. -No me interesan tus razones ni el porque ahora sólo eres un derroche de energía pero quiero que me devuelvas mi piedra y mi collar.

-No, puedes Mega Evolucionar y... -No pudo terminar pues Mía ya había perdido toda la paciencia y el control.

-¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Tienes peores problemas que yo! ¡Dame mi collar de una vez y deja de seguirme! -Gritó a punto de soltar lágrimas. -¡Tú hogar está siendo atacado! ¡Ayuda a alguien o que se yo! -Gritó casi por llorar pero aguantando y luego miró la gargantilla pensando en su padre.

-Es sólo una Mega Piedra. -Dijo Markus con seriedad.

-¡Pero es mía! ¡Dámela por favor! -Alicia acarició la cabeza de Mía tratando de calmarla.

En ese momento una puerta que era la salida de la mazmorra se abre y los tres pokémon miran atentos a esa dirección cuando de pronto muestran a Alex con Scarlett tras él.

-¡Alex! -Dijo muy feliz Mía y corrió hacia él. -¡Alex!

-¡Mía! -Dijo Alex también muy feliz y corrió en su encuentro hasta estar uno frente al otro y abrazarse felices. -Te busqué por todas partes, me tenías muy preocupado. -Acaricia una oreja de Mía.

-Te extrañé mucho, lo siento por preocuparte. -Se mantienen abrazados.

Markus y Scarlett miran a los pokémon frente a ellos totalmente perplejos sin saber que decir, en especial Scarlett quién se veía más sorprendida de los dos.

-¿U-Ustedes s-son...? -Preguntó Scarlett sin saber la respuesta.

-Sí, lo somos ¿Se nota mucho? -Dijo Alex sonriendo y separandose de Mía. -Hola Markus ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó al ver al Lucario.

-B-Bien. -Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No hay tiempo, para hablar estupideces. -Mía tomó el brazo de Alex. -¡Vámonos! -Tiró un poco de él.

-Muy bien, arriba está lleno de pokémon peligrosos y ya no podré seguir luchando. -Mira a Scarlett. -Vamos princesa la ayudaremos a salir.

-Pero Alex, sí nos encuentran con la princesa simplemente nos podrían matar. -Dijo Mía asustada.

-No la dejaré aquí y no te preocupes, podríamos evadir a la mayoría y luchar con otros cuántos ya que tienes tú Mega Piedra al igual que la princesa y Markus. -Dice Alex y extiende las cuchilla de sus brazos.

-Pero yo no... -En eso Alicia mueve sus orejas y se para en dos patas sobre la cabeza de Mía y ésta levanta un poco la vista.

-Algo se acerca. -La pequeña Rattata mueve sus bigotes.

-¿Cómo qué? -Preguntó Mía.

En eso todo se vuelve muy oscuro y Mía se encuentra totalmente sola mientras una figura se coloca frente a ella. No se puede ver bien quién es pero sí unos ojos rojos que brillan de forma intensa.

-Ya sabes, sí vas con ellos serás perseguida por nosotros, no hay vuelta atrás. -Se acerca lentamente hasta mostrar a Jacko. -Y quién sabe que suceda con tú padre.

-Yo no puedo dejar a mi padre o a Alex. -Respondió mirando el suelo. -No se que hacer.

-Es tú decisión, pero reza a Arceus que tú padre esté bien. -Jacko sonríe y desaparece.

Cuando Mía ve a su alrededor todos la veían con curiosidad. Pasó sus ojos por todos y Alex la observó intentando adivinar porque de un momento a otro su hermana quedó paralizada.

-No te preocupes. -Sonríe. -Sólo vámonos.

Mía comenzó a alejarse rápidamente subiendo la escalera siendo seguida por los demás. Al salir de los calabozos se encontraron con pokémon registrando de arriba a abajo todo el castillo, buscando algo. Eran muchos por lo que Mía se quedó quieta antes de que la vieran y los demás que la seguían también.

-Alex, hay que usar la distracción. -Dijo Mía y Alex asintió. -Ustedes deben quedarse tras la puerta hasta que Alex les diga que deben salir.

-Sí. -Susurró Scarlett mientras Markus sólo la miraba muy serio.

Mía comenzó a correr y al toparse con un gran Rhyperior de frente retrocedió con una expresión muy asustada chocando con un Mega Tyranitar lo que la hizo gritar muy fuerte y todos la observaron.

-¿Qué pasa niña? -Preguntó el Mega Tyranitar.

-Y-Yo estaba e-en u-una celda porque el malvado y muy estúpido príncipe me encerró. -Cuando Mía dijo eso Scarlett comenzó a reír despacio y su hermano la miró molesto pero ella no le tomó importancia. -Y c-cuando salí... -Mía comenzó a llorar y a decir cosas innentendibles.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Mega Tyranitar acercándose pero le entendió menos.

Muchos pokémon empezaron a acercarse para intentar adivinar que trataba de decir.

-Tal vez tenga hambre. -Sugirió una Mismagius.

-O tal vez frío. -Comentó un Raichu.

-O tal vez sea retrasada. -Gritó Markus desde su escondite y algunos pokémon asintieron.

-Markus, no hables o pueden atraparnos. -Murmuró Scarlett.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la Rattata de tú cabeza? -Preguntó un Diggersby y Mía negó.

-Yo me voy. -Dijo cansada la Mismagius.

La pokémon se fue del pasillo y Alex les hizo señas a Scarlett y Markus para que lo siguieran y al salir por la puerta Mía se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas.

-Dije que tienen los cordones sueltos. -Se cruza de brazos un momento.

Todos los pokémon miran sus pies y luego levantan la mirada molestos.

-Pero no tenemos zapatos. -Gritó Mega Tyranitar.

Para cuando levantaron la vista Mía ya no estaba.

Se reunió con los demás al otro lado de la puerta y muy rápido le quitó su collar y su Mega Piedra a Markus.

-Muy bien, basta de estupideces. -le pasó el collar destruido y Alex y usó la Mega Piedra cambiando de forma y convirtiéndose en Mega Lopunny. -Ahora salvaré a papá yo sola no me importa sí vienes o no conmigo. -Mira a Alex molesta.

En eso Alicia la Rattata salta y cambia de forma revelando a Jacko quién sonrió de lado.

-Ahora es cuando Mía, sí quieres salvar a tu padre debes traerme la joya. -Mía asintió y la verdadera Alicia la miró desde el piso a los ojos con tristeza. -Déjala peste. -Le gritó Jacko.

Mía se abrazó a Jacko y todos los demás cayeron en su ilusión, donde se veía un oscuro lugar, donde ni sus manos a un metro de distancia se podían ver y se sentían solos.

-Mía ¿Donde estas? ¡Scarlett! -Gritó Alex desesperado.

-Alex, tienes que venir conmigo, papá está en peligro hasta de muerte, deja de jugar al héroe y vámonos de aquí. -Dijo Mía apareciendo se ilumina todo un poco pero con una luz azul muy oscura.

-No puedo, quizás para que quieren esa joya estos pokémon, tal vez hasta el reino esté en peligro. -Dijo con firmeza.

-Eso no te importaba ayer antes de salir ¿Por qué el reino te importa tanto ahora? Y dime otra cosa ¿Cómo no sacaste la joya ayer? -Preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-No la encontré. -dijo bajando la voz.

-¿La buscaste verdad? -Preguntó molesta Mía.

-Hem... -Desvía la mirada. -¿Me repites la pregunta?

-¡Claro! ¡Yo partiendo mis pobres piernas y orejas huyendo de un Lucario que luego me encerró! ¡Y tú jugando al príncipe azul! -Gritó Mía y Alex se sonrojó. -Y no me digas que no era eso, te encontré con la princesa y no creo que vinieras porque sabías que yo estaba aquí.

-A-ah... Mía, hermanita ayúdanos por favor, papá sabe cuidarse sólo un rato más.

-Que mal agradecido eres. -Dijo muy enojada. -después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros quieres dejarlo esperando.

-Mía, sé que todo saldrá bien. -Alex tomó la mano de su hermana y la miró a los ojos. -Por favor.

-Hum... Muy bien, pero sólo porque pones esa cara y eres muy tierno.

-¡Sí! -Alex abrazó a Mía.

En ese momento todo alrededor de ellos se tambaleó y la ilusión desapareció mostrando a un muy enojado Jacko quién miraba a todos muy molesto.

-Ya decidiste, no hay vuelta atrás. -En eso desaparece y se escucha un ruido ensordecedor.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? -Gritó Scarlett asustada.

-Duele... -Mía apretó sus orejas contra su cabeza adolorida por el horrible sonido.

-¡Vámonos pronto! -Gritó Alex y Markus asintió comenzando a correr.

-¡Es por aquí! -Gritó Markus y todos lo siguieron.

-¡Pero Markus! ¡Ahí se llega a la habitación del trono! -Gritó Scarlett.

En eso Markus se coloca junto al trono y comienza a empujar desde un lado del piso elevado con escaleras hacia la derecha.

-¡Un poco de ayuda! -Gritó Markus aún empujando.

Mía y Alex comenzaron a empujar junto a Markus con fuerza y Scarlett se iba a unir pero fue detenida.

-¡Por favor vigile sí alguien viene su majestad! -Gritó Mía y Scarlett asintió.

Luego de empujar con todas sus fuerzas la escalera junto al trono comenzó a moverse y un crujido sonó pero nadie pudo escucharlo. Mientras empujaban aparecieron unos pokémon que parecían actuar de forma muy normal a pesar del ruido y corrieron a atacar al grupo de jóvenes.

-Descuiden, yo los detendré. -Dijo Scarlett lanzando una esfera rosa que le dio de lleno a un Umbreon que estaba por atacar.

Lanzó repetidamente una gran cantidad de esferas rosas contra el Umbreon y Weavile lo que les afectaba muchísimo hasta caer debilitados.

-Urg... -Se quejó Mía. -Si ésta es una especie de salida secreta fue una estupidez que fuera tan pesada, se supone que vamos a escapar.

-No se ha usado en siglos por lo que está un poco oxidada. -Comentó Markus.

-Hubiera sido más rápido salir por una ventana, o incluso por la puerta principal. -Dijo cansado Alex.

En eso se termina de abrir y Markus deja que las dos hembras pasen antes para que luego pase Alex y él de los últimos.

-Un momento ¿Dónde está Alicia? -Preguntó Mía.

-¿Quién es Alicia? -Dijo Alex.

-La Rattata que estaba conmigo. -Todos miran a todos lados sin encontrarla. -Espero que esté bien. -Suspira. -¿Dónde estamos? -Se escucha un chirrido y al voltear se dan cuenta que la entrada se había cerrado.

-Es una antigua vía de escape que no se a usado hace tantos años que no sé a donde lleva. -Dijo Scarlett algo preocupada.

-Está muy oscuro. -Comentó Alex mirando alrededor tratando de distinguir algo.

-Alex me pisaste. -Dijo Mía enojada.

-Fui yo. -Contestó Markus volviendo a ser un Lucario normal.

-No te pongas tan cerca. -Mía se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-¡Aush! -Gritó Scarlett y un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó. -Me caí.

Alex iba a ayudar a Scarlett a levantarse pero la Gardevoir se levantó rápidamente y sacudió su vestido. Siguieron caminando a oscuras hasta que vieron una pequeña luz y al ver bien se fijaron que era una antorcha. Alex tomó la antorcha y caminaron por largo tiempo sin que el escenario cambiara mucho.

Luego de tanta caminata y de un incómodo silencio Scarlett fue la primera en decidirse a romper la incómoda atmósfera.

-¿Qué quieren esos pokémon? ¿Por qué. atacaron el castillo? -Preguntó con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Buscan una joya, no sé que clase de joya pero es importante para ellos. -Dijo Mía cansada y sentándose en el piso volviendo a ser una Lopunny normal.

-¿Joya? -Preguntó más preocupada Scarlett. -¿Y cómo sabe eso usted? -Miró a Mía.

-Nos pidieron robarla hace un tiempo. -Respondió Mía elevando los hombros.

-¿Nos? ¿Usted y quién más? -Preguntó interesada Scarlett.

-Ah... -Mía miró de reojo a Alex y éste sólo bajó la mirada apenado. -A mi y a mi amiga Din, es muy simpática pero tuvo que irse muy lejos.

-Oh vaya, que interesante, usted debe ser la ladrona que beso a mi hermano ¿Verdad? -Dijo Scarlett sonriendo con malicia.

-He... Yo... -Mía se sonrojó mucho al igual que Markus pero éste lo disimuló mirando hacia otro lado. -S-Solo necesitaba salvar mi pellejo.

-¿Pellejo? -Preguntó Scarlett y Alex rió un poco.

-Mira lo roja que está, probablemente... -Miró a Mía y mostró una gran sonrisa. -¿Fue tú primer beso?

-¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Markus asombrado e incrédulo.

-Y-y ¿Q-qué sí lo f-fue? No importa. -Desvió la mirada con un enorme sonrojo.

-Yo creí que ya habría dado su primer beso Mía. -Dijo Scarlett algo sorprendida.

-¿Vamos a dormir aquí verdad? -Preguntó Markus tratando de cambiar el tema viendo lo sonrojada que estaba Mía.

Los pokémon asienten mientras Mía continúa tapando su rojo rostro con sus orejas hasta que se escucha el sonido de un rugido del estómago de Scarlett quién sonrojada pide disculpas aunque luego cómo sí fuera una sinfonía los demás estómagos rugieron también.

-Es un lugar un tanto extraño. -Dijo Alex mirando alrededor. -Parece que no acabara nunca y ni siquiera sabemos que hora es, o donde estamos, es demasiado oscuro.

-Creo que encontré algo más extraño aún. -Dijo Mía de pie. -Miren esto.

Cuando Mía alumbró con la antorcha descubrió un inmenso árbol de bayas muy extrañas que eran muy distintas a las que habían visto en su vida, con un color mucho más oscuro y una textura áspera y con pequeñas espinas en la parte de arriba. Mía sacó una y la revisó varias veces para luego sacar un pedazo con la mano, tirarlo y tratar de comer de él pero fue detenida por Markus.

-Es mejor que no comas eso, es un árbol extraño encontrado en un lugar sin luz del sol ni agua, su fruta puede ser hasta venenosa. -Dijo preocupado y tomando la baya.

-Disculpa sí no quiero hacerle caso al pokémon que me encerró en un calabozo pero tengo mucha hambre. -Mía le quitó rápidamente la baya y le dio una mordida antes de que le dijeran algo más. -hum... Es muy dulce y está deliciosa, jugosa y todo. -Dijo feliz para seguir comiendo.

Scarlett también tomó una baya y comenzó a comer con gusto y energía.

-La mía es dulce solo un poco y no tiene mucho jugo. -Dijo mientras comía.

Alex sacó unas cuantas ramas del árbol y las juntó para luego encenderlas con la antorcha.

-Bueno, traigan esas bayas y coman acá. -Dijo mientras la fogata crecía.

Los demás pokémon se acercaron y comieron con gusto para luego sentir mucho sueño.

-Voy a dormir. -Dijo Alex. -Mía, ven conmigo para estar más calentito. -Mía asintió y cuando Alex se acostó se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos durmiendo rápido.

-¿V-van a dormir juntos? -Preguntó Markus muy sonrojado.

-Claro ¿Ustedes no? Estarán más calentitos. -Contestó Alex tapando su pecho con una oreja de Mía.

-¡No! S-somos hermanos ¿Cómo podríamos dormir juntos? -Dijo Scarlett alarmada.

-Nosotros también somos hermanos y no hacemos tanto escándalo. -Alex se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

-Son ¿¡Hermanos!? -Dijeron sorprendidos los pokémon frente a ellos.

-Y-yo creí que eran... -Dijo Markus sonrojado.

-Yo también. -Contestó Scarlett en el mismo estado. -Pero Alex, tú dijiste que eran casi gemelos.

-Exacto, dos brazos, dos piernas, dos ojos, tres dedos en las manos, una boca, bueno ya sabes, nuestro padre lo decía mucho. -Finalmente Alex se durmió.

-Que graciosos son. -Dijo Scarlett disimulando su risa.

-Cambiando el tema ¿Tienes la joya? -Preguntó Markus muy serio.

-Claro que sí. -levantó un poco su vestido y en su tobillo se veía una pequeña bolsa la que abrió y le mostró una joya muy preciosa. -Jamás la dejaría en manos de esos horribles pokémon.

-Ahora sólo debemos buscar a papá y a mamá para que arreglen todo esto.

-Sí, ellos podrán usar bien la joya y tenemos dos escoltas. -Scarlett sonríe y mira a Mía y a Alex.

-Sí. -Markus mira la mano de Alex que aún tiene la gargantilla rota de Mía.

-Ahora no mientas y dime ¿Ese fue también tú primer beso? -Preguntó con mirada pícara.

-Claro que no, el mío lo di como a los seis años. -Dijo serio y ocultando el sonrojo.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo. -Dijo Scarlett riendo.

-Vamos a dormir. -Markus se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Scarlett también se acomodó y cerró los ojos soltando algunas lágrimas antes de dormir.

_-Sólo unos días sola y atacan el castillo soy una pésima princesa y seré peor de reina._ -Con ese pensamiento Scarlett se durmió muy triste y con lágrimas aún recorriendo su rostro.

**Les juro que en un inicio iba a ser un one-shot, no se que pasó O.o**

**Es que me emociono con ésta historia Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla :P**

**Ya saben pueden decirme lo que piensan de la historia en un review, sí hay algo que no les gusta está la forma amable de decirlo y todo :3**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Agradecimientos a guzmanrolando38, darkkitsune01, Rubi no kanja, Marcao, MrDaniomi y por último pero no menos importante a Edario. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y también gracias a los que sólo leen de forma anónima por interesarse en la historia :)**

**Capitulo 3: Sepa-rados**

_Mía observaba curiosa a su padre mientras su hermano practicaba tratando de levantar una piedrita con su mente._

_-Papi ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó finalmente._

_-Hoy es un día especial en el reino y por primera vez vamos a ir a celebrarlo con los demás. -Dijo sonriendo a su hija. -Por eso hay que ir muy arreglados. -Observó bien a su hija y sacó un pañuelo que lamió un poco para luego pasarlo por una mancha que estaba en el rostro de su hija. -Debes verte linda ¿Por qué estás así de sucia?_

_-Jugábamos a guerra de barro. -Dijo la Buneary apenada y su hermano simplemente desvío un poco la mirada._

_-A bañarse los dos. -Dijo el Blaziken en un suspiro._

_Luego de que sus hijos estuvieron muy limpios y perfumados los llevó en sus hombros a la plaza del reino donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de pokémon reunidos mirando hacia un enorme escenario, con decoraciones que tenían cómo tema estrellas, y rodeado por muchos Bisharp._

_-Son muchos pokémon. -Dijo el Ralts asombrado._

_-Sí, todos vienen a la celebración, hoy se inaugura, y por toda la semana habrán varias tiendas, juegos y comida. -Dijo sonriendo y ambos niños se miraron emocionados._

_-¿Para qué es todo esto? -Preguntó Mía curiosa._

_-Es para celebrar a un pokémon muy amigable que un día vino a este reino y lo salvó de la ruina en la que se estaba hundiendo. -Relató feliz._

_-¿Por qué vino? -Preguntó Alex curioso._

_-Eso fue porque lo llamó la primera princesa hace muchos, muchos años. -De pronto miró al escenario. -Está por empezar._

_Ambos chicos miraron al frente donde se ubicaba el escenario. En él se veían unos pokémon con ropa ostentosa y joyas increíbles que relucían de forma asombrosa._

_-Papá ¿Por qué esos pokémon usan todo eso? -Preguntó con su usual curiosidad la pequeña Mía._

_-Son los reyes y príncipes por lo que les gusta mostrar sus riquezas, es como imponer respeto. -Mira de nuevo. -O eso creo._

_-¿La Ralts es una princesa? Se ve extraña con todo eso encima pero es muy linda. -Dijo feliz Mía._

_-Es una princesa como las de tus cuentos. -Dijo Alex._

_-¡Papá! ¿Podemos ir con ella? ¡Por favor! -Dijo Mía con súplica en su mirada._

_-No creo que nos dejen pasar. -Dijo el Blaziken apenado viendo a su hija quién estaba sentada en su hombro._

_-Hum... -La pequeña miró al Riolu. -¿Y él quién es?_

_-Es el príncipe. -Dijo el Blaziken y los ojos de la Buneary se iluminaron._

_-¡Un príncipe! -Dijo emocionada. -Como los de los libros. -Sonríe._

_-Que no se te ocurran ideas raras. -Dijo su padre._

_-No te preocupes papá. -Dijo Mía sonriendo._

_Cuando el rey terminó de dar su discurso Mía saltó del hombro de su padre y cayó sin problemas sobre sus patitas comenzando a saltar entre los pokémon._

_-¡Mía! -Gritó Blaziken. -¡Mía! ¡No te alejes! ¡No te alejes!_

Mía despertó de golpe y aún recordando a su padre con algo de tristeza. Sentía mucho frío pero al mirar a su alrededor descubrió a Scarlett quién estaba encendiendo el fuego nuevamente.

-Buenos días. -Dijo la princesa a la pokémon recién despertada.

-Buenos días. -Dijo aún un poco desorientada de donde se encontraba.

De pronto todos los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la Lopunny y bajó la mirada un poco apenada. Mía se sentó junto al fuego aún con mucho frío. Se abrazó a sus piernas temblando ligeramente.

-Parece que tienes frío. -Comentó Scarlett con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, mucho la verdad. -Sonríe mientras algo de vaho sale de su boca. -Es extraño, debería hacer más calor, ayer lo hacía.

-Sí, es muy extraño. -Scarlett se levanta sobando sus brazos con sus manos constantemente con evidente frío. -¿Sabe tú hermano que eres ladrona? -Preguntó de pronto Scarlett lo que llamó la atención de Mía. -Lo lamento, fui muy descortez. -Dijo luego apenada.

-No te preocupes. -Mía esboza una pequeña sonrisa. -La curiosidad es normal, la verdad es que mi hermano no lo sabía. -Miente con facilidad y la princesa la observa un momento y luego asiente.

Scarlett vuelve a sentarse y Mía se sienta a su lado. La observa un poco mientras se cubre con sus propias orejas tiritando ligeramente.

-¿De casualidad...? -Scarlett mira a Mía un poco dudosa. -¿Sabes algo sobre mis padres? ¿No les han echo nada malo? ¿Verdad?

-Hum... -Mira a Scarlett con tristeza. -Lo lamento mucho, pero Jacko, el Zoroark, me dijo que los capturaron hace unos días y al parecer nadie les avisó a ustedes, incluso, creo que enviaron un ejército a salvarlos lo que debilitó el castillo y lo hizo más fácil de tomar. -Dijo Mía mirando hacia el fuego.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Yo estaba a cargo. -Dijo la princesa sin comprender y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. -Mamá y papá. -Scarlett miró al piso con ojos llorosos sin embargo no quiso llorar.

La princesa fingió mantenerse fría, contuvo sus lágrimas y junto a ellas toda clase de sentimientos que quisieran salir. Miró al fuego con mil pensamientos pasando por su cabeza mientras intentaba planear algo, sin embargo, le fue muy difícil pensar con la gran oleada de sentimientos dentro de ella.

Mía observó a Scarlett un momento, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras su mentón se veía tenso y su fría mirada sostenida hacia el fuego le daba a entender a Mía que la princesa no estaba bien.

-Princesa. -La mencionada se volteó a la Lopunny. -No trate de ocultar sus sentimientos frente a mi, sólo le harán mal, a veces es mejor sacar todo lo malo para poder pensar con más calma. -Mía observó bien a la princesa quién miró varias veces hacia adelante y luego a Mía.

Finalmente luego de bastantes minutos indecisa comenzó a llorar despacio, sólo lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y soltaba leves sollozos silenciosos. Mía se levantó e hizo que la princesa lo hiciera junto a ella, caminaron por aquel extraño túnel oscuro un momento. Entre más se alejaban de sus hermanos Scarlett lloraba con más ganas. Mía se detuvo un momento y abrazó a Scarlett la cual la abrazó de vuelta. No era necesario que fueran amigas o muy cercanas para que Scarlett se sintiera más tranquila en los brazos de Mía.

Cuando Scarlett dejó de llorar se separaron y la princesa se tomó su tiempo para limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas.

-¿Mejor? -Preguntó Mía.

-Mejor. -Respondió Scarlett con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien y ahora ¿Donde estamos? -Mía miró a su alrededor, todo estaba tan oscuro como ayer. -Trataré de acercarme a una pared y desde ahí podremos ir con mi hermano.

-Y mi hermano. -Agregó Scarlett.

-Sí como sea. -Dijo Mía con cierto fastidio que no pasó desapercibido por Scarlett.

-No es tan malo, sólo es muy serio y algo estricto. -Dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Mía quién aún no encontraba una pared.

-Sí me di cuenta que era estricto y serio, yo diría que es un pokémon muy cuadrado. -De pronto se tropezó y volvió a levantarse. -No encuentro una pared, tal vez sí voy por este lado. -Limpió sus rodillas y siguió hacia el otro lado.

-¿Cuadrado? -Dijo Scarlett extrañada por el término. -Es sólo que debe hacer valer las reglas. -Suspira. -Recuerdo que tú robaste dos cosas muy importantes.

-Bueno pero no pidió mi versión de la historia, pudo preguntarme ¿Para qué quieres las joyas? O que se yo y tal vez le hubiera dicho y me hubiera sacado de esa asquerosa celda donde tenía que aguantar mis ganas de ir al baño, pero se quedó con encerrarme y ni siquiera podía decirle a mi hermano donde estaba. -Mía se molestó sólo de pensar todo eso. -Tú eres muy tierna Scarlett y muy linda pero tú hermano no es como tu, él para mi es un cuadrado de una forma extrema y desagrada... ¿Qué estoy tocando?

Scarlett se detuvo tras Mía y trató de mirar más allá de las orejas de Mía pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver más allá de ellas.

-Es un poco perturbador, pero es algo muy suave. -Subió sus manos ligeramente. -Oh vaya, veamos, creo que estas son unas orejitas muy suaves. -Bajó un poco más. -¿Estos serán ojos? -Los tocó bastante. -Arceus, por favor que no sea... -Dijo alejándose y cerrando los ojos.

-¿El pokémon cuadrado? -Dijo Markus con los brazos cruzados.

-Es mejor que sepas lo que pienso de ti ¿No? -Dijo con una pequeña risita a lo que Alex quién estaba tras Markus rió también.

-Trajimos bayas, es mejor que comencemos a andar. -Dijo Alex tratando de aligerar la molestia de Markus que aunque no la expresaba sí la sentía.

Mientras caminaban Mía y Scarlett comenzaron a hablar y a reír bastante en especial con las historias extrañas que le habían sucedido a Mía en los robos. Luego se les unió Alex quién no podía comentar sobre los robos pero sí podía contar historias vergonzosas de Mía cuando era pequeña, como cualquier hermano y pese que al principio se ponía roja de vergüenza luego se unía a las risas. Markus sin embargo se encontraba caminando tras ellos muy serio y aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía muy excluido, aún siendo una estupidez según él, no le gustaba sentirse así, en ese extraño grupo formado por una emergencia.

En un momento durante el viaje Mía hizo una pregunta que a todos los dejó muy sorprendidos y un poco descolocados.

-¿Cómo sabemos sí realmente en vez de avanzar estamos retrocediendo todo lo que avanzamos ayer? -Preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Bueno eso sería imposible por que... -Scarlett iba a contestar pero de pronto y sin darse cuenta, cayó por un agujero en el piso y comenzó a gritar asustada.

-¡Scarlett! -Gritaron todos sin embargo el primero en reaccionar fue Alex quién intentó sostener su mano, pero al no lograrlo prefirió saltar al agujero.

-¡Alex! -Gritó Mía e intentó meterse también pero fue detenida por Markus. -Déjame ir con él.

-Descuida, ya están bien abajo, acabó de ver sus auras aunque no sé por que tú hermano no usó síquico para levantar a mi hermana. -Dijo algo extrañado.

-Es que mi hermano es un retrasado, la primera idea que entre la actúa, no ve otras posibilidades. -Suspiró algo cansada. -¿Están bien? -Gritó Mía por el agujero.

-¡Sí! ¡Descuida! ¡Sólo Scarlett cayó un poco mal y le duele mucho el tobillo por lo que la tendré que llevar! -Gritó Alex. -¡No sé preocupen! ¡Hay más camino! ¡Sí seguimos avanzando probablemente nos encontraremos! ¡Sigan solamente!

-Claro, yo tengo que ir con el más alegre. -Dijo Mía con sarcasmo pero luego vio a Markus. -No te enojes. -Le dedicó una sonrisita.

-Es mejor que comencemos a andar. -Dijo desviando la mirada algo molesto.

Markus caminó adelante y Mía lo siguió de atrás algo aburrida y luego se colocó a su lado tratando de ver al frente pero le era casi imposible, suspiró aburrida y cansada. No se daba cuenta que el pokémon a su lado la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo.

-Y... ¿Eres un príncipe? -Dijo tratando de hacer tema de conversación.

-Sí ¿Qué creías que era? -Preguntó curioso. -Estaba en el castillo ¿No?

-Creí que eras un guardia o yo que sé, un caballero, quién sabe, exagerabas mucho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el príncipe había aparecido en público. -Dijo y luego lo miró de reojo.

-Tal vez, tengas razón. -Suspira un poco. -¿Por qué entraste al castillo para robar? Te pude atrapar con facilidad y hubiera sido un riesgo innecesario. -Mía ríe un poco. -¿Qué? -Preguntó confuso.

-Pero no me atrapaste esa vez ¿Verdad? -Siguió riendo mientras Markus se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-¿Que habrías echo sí mi hermana te hubiera encontrado? -Mía lo miró y se colocó una mano en la barbilla.

-No sé. -Ríe un poco. -Hubiera sido extraño sí me hubiera escapado de la misma forma que contigo ¿No crees?

-Hum... -Markus abrió mucho los ojos y rió un poco.

-¡Que novedad! Puedes reír, vamos avanzando, pronto podrás relajarte más, estás muy serio. -Mía sonríe y sigue caminando. -Sí lo logras tal vez te perdone por encerrarme.

Markus la observó con curiosidad y caminó tratando de conservar su expresión seria pero le fue imposible.

Mientras tanto Scarlett estaba muy roja y avergonzada sobre la espalda de Alex quién la llevaba por su tobillo lastimado. Caminaba tranquilo como sí no llevara nada encima mientras que Scarlett no podía creer que la llevara de esa forma.

-D-de verdad, p-puedo caminar s-sola. -Estaba muy apenada y roja.

-Ya lo intentaste y no te fue muy bien por lo que avanzaremos mejor así. -Siguió caminando y Scarlett suspiró aún apenada. -¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, no veo nada, deberíamos hacer fuego o algo. -De pronto a lo lejos comenzó a verse una luz. -¡Mira!

-Puede que sea la salida. -Dijo Alex feliz.

El Gallade subió un poco más a Scarlett en su espalda acomodando a la Gardevoir. Luego de la preparación previa Scarlett miró confusa a Alex quién sonrió para luego comenzar a correr rápido a la salida, estaba muy feliz. Scarlett asombrada y temerosa se aferró fuerte al Gallade quién no le tomó mucho tiempo para salir de ahí.

El pokémon inhaló profundamente el aire del exterior y sintió el sol en su cara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bien se siente estar afuera al fin, aunque la luz molesta un poco los ojos aún. -Dijo Alex feliz mientras Scarlett suspiraba aliviada por no caer.

-Sí, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor. -Se arregló el cabello desordenado por la carrera.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpa avergonzado para luego olfatear el aire. -Que extraño huele muy bien, es un olor dulce como a flores pero no veo ninguna cerca.

-Es mi perfume. -Contestó Scarlett sonrojada.

-Lo siento mucho. -Volvió a decir muy rojo. -No lo sabía.

-No importa. -Scarlett mira alrededor. -¿Dónde están Markus y Mía?

-Tal vez aún no han salido. -Contestó Alex sentando con cuidado a Scarlett en el piso apoyada en un árbol. -Esperemos a que salgan.

-Sí, espero que no demoren mucho. -Soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Tranquila, no creo que demoren. -Sonríe un poco tranquilizando a la pokémon. -¿Tienes hambre? -Scarlett asintió y Alex bajó unas bayas con síquico.

-Gracias. -Contestó Scarlett cuando le acercó una baya y la sostuvo.

-De nada. -Alex mordió una baya mirando por donde habían salido antes.

En ese momento pero en otra parte Mía y Markus aún se encontraban caminando sumidos en un profundo silencio muy incómodo. Mientras caminaban Mía volvió a sentir mucho frío.

-No entiendo, hace un rato no tenía tanto frío. -Algo de vaho sale de su boca. -Y estamos en verano. -Tiembla ligeramente.

-Es verdad, es muy extraño. -También suelta algo de vaho al hablar.

En ese momento frente a ellos comienza a materializarse una figura blanca y delicada. Flotando, se ve a una Froslass sonriendo.

-Hola niños. -Sonríe de una forma algo extraña.

-Holi. -Dijo Mía extrañada y aún tiritando. -Creo que nos has seguido ¿Verdad? -Sonríe un poco.

-Sí, tú debes ser Mía. -hace una pequeña reverencia al ver a Markus. -Y usted es el príncipe, mi nombre es Yuki y los he estado siguiendo, los demás ya están por llegar así que les tengo una oferta, denme la joya que sé que se llevaron o deberán prepararse para luchar. -La pokémon se pone en guardia y los mira de forma amenazante.

-No tenemos ninguna joya. -Dijo Mía de forma tranquila.

-¡Jamás te la entregaré! -Dijo Markus enojado a lo que Mía se golpeó la frente.

-Somos tipo normal y lucha, ella es una fantasma de hielo ¡No le haremos ni cosquillas! -Gritó Mía molesta.

-Escucha. -Tomó con cuidado la oreja de Mía y la acercó a él. -Mi hermana quién está con tú hermano tiene la joya así que haré lo que sea para protegerla. -Se separó y la miró.

-Al parecer hasta cometerías un suicidio. -Dijo Mía suspirando. -No sé ningún ataque especial, sí tan sólo tuviera mi collar y mi Mega Piedra ésta fantasma no se daría cuenta de que la golpeó. -Dijo luego molesta.

-Bueno la verdad es que... -Markus no pudo continuar porque la pokémon fantasma le lanzó una potente bola sombra la cual esquivó rápidamente. -Oye estamos dialogando.

-Realmente me había aburrido. -Dijo con fastidio Yuki.

Mía saltó alejándose, yendo cada vez más alto hasta que chocó contra el techo al no ver a donde iba cayendo y tomando su cabeza adolorida.

-¡Aush! -Dijo sobando su cabeza. -Que torpe.

Yuki rápidamente le lanzó una ventisca a lo que Mía comenzó a temblar de frío mientras se congelaba de a poco. Markus se acercó a Mía y se colocó frente a la ventisca recibiendo el ataque que casi no le hacia daño. En ese momento el Lucario le lanzó a la Lopunny una pequeña piedra. La pokémon levantó la piedra y se dio cuenta que era su Mega Piedra.

Sin perder tiempo Mía Mega Evolucionó y se acercó a la fantasma con una sonrisa lo que asustó a la pokémon, pero de inmediato le lanzó un ataque a la Lopunny, quién lo evitó sin problemas para luego saltar y darle una gran patada a la pokémon fantasma. Continuó dándole golpes con sus puños y fuertes patadas que descolocaron a la pokémon fantasma e intentó huir pero fue detenida por la agilidad de Mía.

-¿Quién ríe ahora? ¡Sabana con ojos! -Dijo por último Mía para darle una fuerte patada que debilitó a la Froslass. Mía volteó a ver a Markus y volvió a ser una Lopunny normal. -Yo creí que mi collar roto lo tenía Alex.

-La verdad... -Markus sacó de su brazalete la gargantilla totalmente reparada. -Espero que se vea como antes, lo siento.

Mía miró emocionada la gargantilla y muy feliz, no podía creerlo por lo que reaccionó sólo a lanzarse sobre Markus y abrazarlo. El Lucario estaba muy sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mi. -Sonríe alegre. -¿Tú lo reparaste?

-N-No fue n-nada. -Dijo a penas Markus con el rostro muy rojo.

-Es mejor que continuemos. -Mía pone la Mega Piedra en la gargantilla y luego se coloca el collar en el cuello muy feliz. -No sabes lo importante que era para mi, estás comenzando a agradarme. -La pokémon sonríe y comienza a andar mientras Markus la sigue aún rojo.

Caminaron un rato mientras Mía iba feliz al recuperar la gargantilla que su padre le había dado mientras Markus andaba casi como un zombi y aún muy rojo. En su estado, Markus no notó cuando Mía fue tomada de una oreja y taparon su boca mientras era jalada hacia atrás. Todo se volvió cada vez más oscuro para Markus hasta que no podía ver ni su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Miró a su lado. -¿Mía? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí! -Corre de atrás y lo alcanza. -Estaba oscuro y me quedé atrás. -Sonríe un poco.

-No te separes mucho, creo que hay algo extraño. -Mía se tomó del brazo de Markus y éste la miró rojo. -¿Q-qué haces?

-Dijiste que no me tenía que separar. -Mía se apegó más a él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba Jacko riendo con Mía a su lado.

-Mira, puede que sea estúpido y distraído. -Dijo Mía molesta. -Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, se le ocurra ver el aura de tú ilusión y descubrirá que no soy yo.

-No encontró el aura de Yuki ¿Cómo se le va a ocurrir ahora ver el aura de mi ilusión y darse cuenta que va en círculos?

-No puedo creer que el reino dependa de eso. -Mía tapó su rostro con sus manos exasperada.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi lado? Tendrás más posibilidades estando en el equipo ganador. -Jacko le guiña un ojo.

-Por mi no estaría en ningún lado, sólo quiero estar con mi papá y con mi hermano. -Mía miró de forma suplicante a Jacko. -Por favor, quiero estar con mi papá.

-Que tierna eres, hagamos un trato, puedes seguir yendo con ellos de lo más tranquila, normal y adorable. -Sonríe y acaricia sus orejas atadas. -Y me vas trayendo información sobre lo que hacen, a dónde van, que planean, todo y al final tendrás a tú padre. -Acaricia el rostro de Mía. -Y quizás tengas algo más.

-Sólo quiero a mi padre y a mi hermano. -Sonríe un poco. -Te ayudaré pero guarda tus otros planes.

-Que aburrida eres, luego veremos sí sigues pensando así. -Jacko desató las orejas de Mía. -Bueno ¿Quieres que juegue un poco más con el príncipe?

-Sí no estuvieras usando mi figura en tú ilusión, sería más divertido. -Acarició sus orejas adoloridas.

-Por eso es divertido... -Jacko comenzó a mover de forma diferente la ilusión.

-¿Qué haces? -Mía se acercó a Jacko y vio la ilusión. -¿¡Qué haces!?

-¿M-Mía? -Dijo Markus sorprendido. -¿Q-qué v-vas a hacer?

La ilusión acorraló a Markus y se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No hagas eso! -Gritó Mía enojada.

-Sí, lo voy a hacer. -Dijo Jacko riendo.

Mía se lanzó contra el Zoroark molesta dando ligeros golpes en la cabeza del pokémon para que dejara de usar la ilusión. El Zoroark por su parte la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo evitando los golpes de la Lopunny quién le dio una patada en el estómago a Jacko. No se dieron cuenta cuando ambos pokémon cayeron dentro de la ilusión y fueron vistos por Markus quién se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Deja de jugar con eso y ayúdame! -Gritó Mía fingiendo ser la víctima mientras Jacko la miraba molesto sobre ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -Dijo Markus aún confuso.

-¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que me está atacando un Zoroark que te engañó con su ilusión!? -Mía se veía muy enojada y Markus Mega Evolucionó de inmediato. -Lo lamento Jacko, esto te dolerá. -Murmuró Mía muy bajito.

Jacko la escuchó pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Markus le lanzó una potente Aura Esfera. El atacado chocó contra la pared y de inmediato cayó debilitado. Markus iba a continuar atacando al Zoroark pero fue detenido por Mía.

-Vámonos rápido antes de que lleguen más pokémon. -Mía lo toma del brazo y comienza a correr rápidamente con Markus detrás.

La ilusión de Jacko había desaparecido y ambos pokémon pudieron ver mejor alrededor. El camino comenzaba a iluminarse de a poco lo que les dio a entender que estaban cerca de la salida. Aunque eso les alegraba Mía no dejaba de pensar en la oferta que Jacko le había presentado. No podía simplemente arruinar el reino en el que se crió y los ideales de su hermano, pero por otro lado se notaba que ya no habrían más ofertas y no podía estar segura de que su padre estuviera bien. Suspiró con tristeza, realmente lo extrañaba y esperaba que su hermano también estuviera bien.

-Al fin, ahí está la salida. -Dijo Markus sacando a Mía de sus pensamientos.

-Espero que Alex y Scarlett ya estén afuera. -Mía corrió y Markus la siguió de cerca volviendo a ser un Lucario normal.

-Mía. -Dijo Markus cuando ya habían salido. -No siento el aura de Alex o de mi hermana.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte. -Mía tapó un poco el sol que le llegaba a los ojos. -¿Cómo no sentiste el aura de esa Froslass o no notaste que esa ilusión no tenía aura?

-Es que no estaba prestando atención y no se me ocurrió ver el aura. -Suspiró bajando la mirada junto a sus orejas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Preguntó Mía sintiendo algo de ternura por la actitud del Lucario.

-Tengo diecinueve años. -Dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Estás un poco grande para estar distraído, eso lo hacen los pokémon adolescentes, como mi hermano y yo. -Mía se estiró disfrutando del sol que ya casi se escondía. -Que horror ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! -Dijo muy preocupada. -Jamás he estado más de un día lejos de mi hermano, excepto cuando me encerraste.

-Probablemente los veremos más tarde, será mejor movernos, descubrir donde estamos y mientras nos alejamos de éste túnel buscar dónde quedarnos. -Markus de inmediato comenzó a andar y Mía se lanzó al piso. -Vamos rápido.

-Estoy cansada. -Mía jadeó cansada. -Dame cinco minutos e iré contigo.

-Vamos rápido. -Markus tiró a Mía del brazo hasta que tuvo que levantarse obligada.

-Muy bien, pero mientras caminamos tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. -Dijo Mía saltando junto a él con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Scarlett había terminado de curar su tobillo con Pulso Cura. Alex estaba haciendo un pequeño refugio contra el frío con ramas y hojas, apoyadas en una gran roca. Cuando terminó de construir el refugio, comenzó a hacer una cama con hojas, no demoró mucho y todo ya estaba listo.

-Muy bien Scarlett, acabo de terminar el lugar donde podrás dormir, espero que sea cómodo. -Alex la observó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? -Preguntó algo preocupada.

-Descuida, voy a dormir por ahí en algún árbol o algo así. -Alex le pasó unas bayas y mordió una. -Buenas noches princesa.

-Alex. -Scarlett lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. -Muchas gracias por todo, sin ti o tú hermana no estaría aquí. -Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Desde aquí seguirás conmigo...? ¿¡Y-y m-mi hermano!? -Dijo algo nerviosa al final.

-Por supuesto, no podría dejarte sola en esta situación -Alex sonríe un poco.

-Gracias Alex, muchas gracias eres muy amable. -Scarlett se metió en el refugio que le construyó el Gallade.

Alex en cambio estaba muy feliz y subió al árbol más alto que encontró y observó todo el bosque al que habían llegado luego de pasar por el túnel bajo el castillo.

-Sí no me equivoco. -Observó la lejanía. -Ese punto que casi no se ve, es el castillo, creo que estamos fuera del reino.

En otro lugar.

-Y sí eres mayor que tú hermana ¿Por qué ella va a ser la reina? -Preguntó Mía curiosa.

-Es que ella está comprometida con un príncipe de un reino vecino que es mayor que yo. -Respondió Markus de brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Comprometida!? -Gritó muy asombrada Mía. -P-pero...

-¿Qué? -Preguntó curioso.

-N-nada. -Mía pensó en su hermano preocupada. -¿Con qué pokémon se va a casar?

-Es un Arcanine. -Dijo no muy preocupado.

-Arcanine y Gardevoir no van mucho. -Mía se veía casi traumada.

-¿Y con qué pokémon crees que se vería bien? -Preguntó curioso. -Ya que se ve que sabes mucho de ella.

-No soy una experta, pero estoy segura que se vería mejor con un valiente, guapo y simpático Gallade ¿Qué te parece? Yo digo que es genial ¡Hay que decírselo! -Habló con emoción Mía.

-Eres tierna con tú hermano. -Respondió Markus a su comentario.

-Y tú cada vez estás más simpático, menos serio ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso se te bajó la presión del castillo? -Caminó junto a él mirándolo a la cara.

-¿Gracias supongo? -Contestó no muy seguro.

Al caer la noche encontraron una cueva y entraron ahí para pasar la noche. Markus hizo algo de fuego y se recostó junto a él mirándolo un poco.

-Extraño a mi hermano, lo bueno es que ya no hace tanto frío. -Mía se acomodó con Markus y el Lucario saltó de la sorpresa. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Q-quieres d-dormir c-conmigo? -Estaba muy rojo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Siempre lo hacia con mi hermano y mi papá. -Dijo Mía confusa. -Pero sí te molesta. -Mía se levantó y se acostó del otro lado. -Buenas noches. -Mía bostezó y se durmió.

-Su padre... ¿Será que sólo Mía es ladrona? ¿Cómo es que sí eran tan unidos él no se dio cuenta antes que era ladrona? Un momento... -Fue lo último que se preguntó Markus mientras miraba a Mía. -Alex fue quién me retrasó esa vez...

Cuando el Lucario se durmió exactamente al mismo tiempo en otra parte unos kilómetros más lejos de dónde se encontraba, Scarlett se durmió preguntándose varias cosas y entre ellas lo que su hermano había pensado.

**Hola, es algo tarde y voy a ir a dormir. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo cómo a mi me gustó escribirlo, creo que es un poco más corto que los demás quién sabe.**

**Lo que sea, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y espero leer sus review que realmente me alegan el día.**

**Otra información estoy como a la mitad del capitulo de mi otro fic es que quedé en un "y entonces..." Entonces... Entonces... ¿Comieron aji? Lo que se le llama bloqueo de escritor se me va a pasar, ya me quite esta idea de la mente xD**

**Bueno nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Agradecimientos a: darkjeff, darkkitsune01, MrDaniomi, Rubi no Kanja, Edario y a Snowdreams2511.**

**Muchas gracias sus review realmente me hacen feliz y es como QwQ que emoción.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo :D**

**Capitulo 4: Nunca tan separados.**

Alex se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba, había olvidado donde pasó la noche por lo que al moverse de esa forma no se dio cuenta cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de un enorme árbol hasta el piso mientras gritaba por la sorpresa.

-A-Aush... -Exclamó con el rostro pegado en el piso. -Soy un idiota.

-¿Sucedió algo? -Scarlett asomó su cabeza desde su pequeño refugio preocupada.

-¡N-Nada! -Se levantó rápidamente y limpió su rostro. -Sólo creí ver las huellas de un pokémon en el piso. -Sonríe un poco, muy avergonzado.

-Ah, vaya, es que escuché un ruido y creí que había sucedido algo. -Lo observa aún preocupada.

-No fue nada, descuida. -Se acerca y se sienta junto a ella. -Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Oh, lo siento mucho. -Se sonroja y baja la mirada apenada. -Buenos días, dormí bien.

-Oye, tranquila, no soy un príncipe, un duque, un rey o cualquier otro cargo que se me pueda ocurrir, no me importa sí olvidaste decirme buenos días, relajate se más tú. -Le sonríe un poco y ella lo mira confusa.

-¿Más yo? ¿A que te refieres con eso? -Ladea un poco la cabeza.

-Sé más espontánea. -Revuelve un poco el cabello de la Gardevoir. -Sólo mientras estemos juntos, te sentirás más tranquila.

-Sí. -Sonríe un poco avergonzada.

-Tranquila. -Desordena más el cabello de Scarlett y ella lo ve con el seño un poco fruncido.

-Por favor suelta mi cabello. -Alex la deja y la chica vuelve a reordenar su cabello.

-Lo siento. -El Gallade le pasó una baya y la Gardevoir la mordió mirando al pokémon frente a ella que también comía su baya pero mirando hacia otro lado pensando. -¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó de pronto al sentir la mirada de la pokémon.

-N-nada. -Se sonroja y vuelve a comer mirando su baya con tristeza.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste? -Preguntó de pronto.

-P-pensaba en mis padres. -Mintió nerviosa y puso la baya que el Gallade tenía en su mano en la boca del pokémon.

-Mmmfmfm... -Dijo asombrado y rió un poco.

_Mía saltaba rápidamente entre la gente y llegó hasta la tarima en donde se colgó y observó más de cerca a los pokémon que se encontraban ahí arriba. Miró maravillada a los reyes y príncipes. Sus patitas colgaban y mantenía ambas orejas elevadas. La Ralts y el Riolu que estaban junto a sus padres la miraron con curiosidad._

_-Hola. -Dijo Mía con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ambos pokémon._

_-Hola. -Dijo el Riolu y su hermanita saludó con la mano también. -¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien. -Sonríe más. -¿Qué se siente vivir en un castillo?_

_-Normal supongo. -Respondió el Riolu y ambos hermanos rieron._

_-Príncipe Markus, princesa Scarlett ¡Silencio! -Les dijo la consejera del rey que era una Delphox y los miró de forma severa._

_-Lo sentimos. -Ambos niños bajaron la mirada y retrocedieron. _

_-Hum... Yo quería seguir hablando. -De pronto sus bracitos empezaron a perder fuerza y comenzó a resbalar. -Urg. -Exclamó cansada, iba a soltarse pero al ver hacia abajo vio la coraza llena de espinas de un Sandslash._

_-Señor corrase por favor que me voy a caer. -Dijo Mía asustada pero el Sandslash se encontraba totalmente como bolita comiendo algo y no escuchaba a la Buneary. -¡Señor por favor! ¡Me voy a enterrar sus espinas!_

_Mía ya no aguantaba y se soltó de un brazo. Comenzó a entrar en pánico y a moverse tratando de subir con desesperación pero cuando creía no tener más fuerzas una mano tomó la suya y la ayudó a subir._

_-Te tengo. -Le dijo el Riolu levantando a la niña. -Ten más cuidado._

_-Muchas gracias. -Dijo aliviada._

_Cuando el Riolu terminó de subir a la Buneary la pequeña suspiró más tranquila pero ambos fueron vistos de forma severa por la Delphox quién discretamente habló con un guardia el cual de inmediato asintió y levantó a Mía alejando a la Buneary de la tarima._

_-¿He? ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¡Déjeme! -La pequeña se removió y el guardia Bisharp la tomó por las orejas. -¡Aa! -Comenzó a gritar y a llorar. -¡Me duele mucho!_

_-¡Hey! ¡Déjenla! -El Riolu iba a correr pero fue detenido por el síquico de la Delphox. -¡Déjame! ¡Papá! -Dijo Markus más sólo recibió la severa mirada del rey quién siguió dando su discurso aún sabiendo lo que ocurría._

_-hermano... -Dijo la Ralts acercándose al pokémon quién estaba completamente paralizado y controlado por la Delphox._

_-S-Suéltame. -Dijo Markus enojado pero la Delphox puso más presión sobre él._

_-Pero veamos sí es una pequeña Buneary, no debes meterte donde no te llaman ¿No sabías? -Dijo el Bisharp de forma burlona._

_-Me duelen mucho mis orejas. -Seguía llorando. -Por favor déjeme._

_-¿De dónde eres? -Preguntó el Bisharp. -Te devolveré a tú casa._

_-Vivo por allá. -Señaló hacia un lado a duras penas, pero al no entenderla el Bisharp tiró nuevamente de sus orejas. -En esos barrios bajos como les dicen los adultos. -Lloraba más fuerte por el tirón que le habían dado._

_Markus intentaba moverse e ir a ayudarla pero no podía por la Delphox, sólo podía escuchar como la niña lloraba por culpa del Bisharp._

_-¿Nadie va a ayudarla? -Dijo muy enojado mirando a la Delphox._

_-Con que una Buneary de los barrios bajos. -El Bisharp comenzó a reír. -¿Sabes en que terminan trabajando para poder vivir cuando las Buneary se convierten el Lopunny? -Miró a la pequeña con una expresión que ella no pudo identificar._

_-¿E-en qué? -La Buneary lo vio asustada y llorando._

_-En... -El Bisharp no pudo continuar ya que quemaron su mano lo que hizo que soltara a la Buneary. -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Gritó adolorido._

_-¡No vuelvas a sí quiera mirar a mi hija! -Gritó furioso el Blaziken quién sostenía a su hija en su mano, abrazada al pecho del pokémon y llorando. -Ahora veras, maldito canalla._

_-N-no puede ser, tú eres ladrón de fuego. -Dijo asombrado y asustado el Bisharp._

_-Ahora sólo soy un padre ardiendo en enojo. -Bajó a Mía y le dio un puñetazo al Bisharp para luego quemarlo con su llamarada. -Vamos Mía. -Tomó a la Buneary y la abrazó mientras la niña aún lloraba y se abrazaba al Blaziken. -Te dije que no te alejaras._

_La Buneary asintió y andaron hasta detenerse junto a un masetero donde estaba Alex escondido, Blaziken lo levantó y se fueron a ver a la señora Blissey quién comenzó a recuperar las orejitas de la Buneary._

Cuando Mía despertó recordó con sorpresa su sueño, había olvidado ese momento, sólo recordaba los demás días celebrando y jugando en el festival. Se sintió muy estúpida por haber olvidado un momento como ese y se cubrió los ojos con su mano.

-Pero era un niño muy normal ¿Cómo es que...? -Miró al Lucario que estaba unos metros más lejos de ella. -Markus, ya es de día, hay que comenzar a moverse rápido. -pinchó con su dedo el rostro del Lucario que aún no despertaba. -Vamos, tengo que encontrar rápido a mi hermano, por mi te dejaría aquí pero no puedo por él y tú hermana.

Markus ni siquiera se movió y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Mía siguió tratando de despertar al príncipe.

-¿Quieres que te despierte con un beso bello durmiente? -Dijo con burla la pokémon. -Vamos ¡Arriba!

Markus despertó pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, se había despertado a mitad de la noche desorientado y por accidente había pisado el fuego, casi grita pero se tapó la boca para no despertar a Mía. Luego tuvo que dar un pequeño viaje en busca de un lago estando cojo de un pie. Realmente quería dormir un poco más mientras trataba de que su pie pudiera recuperarse y descansar aunque fuera un poco.

-Markus. -Mía lo movió un poco. -¡Maaarkus! Arriba. -Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Mía volviera a hablar. -Voy a tener que tirarte de esta cosa, larga y juguetona que estoy tocando. -Dijo de pronto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Suelta mi cola y déjame dormir cinco minutos más. -Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y Mía dejó de jugar con su cola.

-Por favor, levántate. -Mía se lanzó sobre él y se sentó en su estómago. -¡Arriba! Eres un flojo, tenemos que ir rápido.

-¿No eras tú la que ayer se lanzó al piso haciendo un berrinche de que no quería seguir andando? -Dijo mirando molesto a la chica.

-Es que no entiendes, luego de caminar toda la tarde sólo quiero dos cosas o dormir o bañarme en un lago y ahora estoy muerta de sed y de ganas de bañarme. -Dijo casi con súplica.

-Si es así es mejor que salgas de encima mío. -Respondió Markus mirando a la pokémon quién lo miró un momento a los ojos.

-¿Vas a andar? -Preguntó insegura.

-Sí te quitas caminaré. -Respondió con un suspiro.

-Muy bien. -La Lopunny se iba a levantar pero escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Uys, los encuentro así de nuevo, picarones. -Al voltear Mía ve que la voz proviene del mismo Bidoof del otro día.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? -Gritó molesta y sonrojada.

-Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, no se sí saben que atacaron el castillo y todos están evacuando el pueblo porque liberaron a todos los criminales de sus celdas, bueno, probablemente con todo el tiempo que han pasado divirtiéndose no se dieron cuenta. -Comenzó a reír y cada vez que lo hacia escapaba algo de aire de la separación entre sus dientes y hacia un ruido gracioso de silvido.

-¡Peste! -Gritó Mía molesta y Markus le dio un empujón quitándola de encima de él, a lo que la pokémon cayó de espalda en el piso. -Pensé que eras un caballero. -Mía se sostuvo un poco la espalda adolorida.

-Te pedí más de una vez que salieras. -Miró al Bidoof y se levantó. -¿Qué tan mal está todo?

-Bueno, no lo se, he caminado demasiado y no se donde estoy. -Pone ojitos algo tiernos mirando a ambos pokémon.

-¡Psssst! -Mía hizo un extraño ruido que llamó la atención de Markus, la Lopunny la tomó del brazo y lo acercó a ella. -Oye. -Acerca la oreja de Markus a su boca. -Creo que "eso" quiere algo de nosotros. -Mía observó al Bidoof y éste le devolvió la mirada a ambos pokémon. -Vámonos antes de que nos diga lo que quiere.

Markus la observó y soltó una ligera risa para luego negar con la cabeza y mirar al pequeño Bidoof que mantenía su rostro de súplica.

-¿Qué necesitas? -Preguntó y el Bidoof movió ambas orejas alegre.

-Se ve que eres un pokémon fuerte y que tiene una gran resistencia, se nota por todas las veces que te he encontrado con tú novia. -Mía ya no aguantó al pokémon y le dio una patada lanzando al Bidoof contra un árbol. -A-ah...

-¡Goooooool! ¡Mía! ¡La mejor jugadora de Bidoof ball! -Mía comenzó a correr con los brazos en alto feliz.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Preguntó asombrado y Mía sólo sonrió.

-Lo que tú no pudiste hacer, ahora vámonos. -La pokémon comenzó a caminar y Markus anduvo tras ella cojeando un poco.

Mía se volteó un momento pero al hacerlo Markus a duras penas comenzó a caminar como sí nada le estuviera pasando. Caminaron junto al Bidoof que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia por lo que Mía apresuró el paso siendo seguida de cerca por Markus.

-Hay que encontrar pronto un lago, hace mucho calor. -La Lopunny comenzó a abanicarse a sí misma con su mano.

-Hay uno más adelante, paciencia. -Markus aún caminaba apenas con un gran dolor en su pie que intentaba reprimir.

-Pero no veo ni un sólo río. -Comentó Mía y de pronto se volteó notando como Markus cojeaba. -¿Qué te sucedió? -Preguntó preocupada y se acercó a él.

-No es nada, acabo de pisar una roca simplemente. -La Lopunny se acercó y se agachó tomando el pie de Lucario con sus manos. -He, no es necesario, no es nada grave. -Exclamó tratando de quitar su pie pero ella lo retuvo. -Es en serio, no es grave.

-Se ve una dolorosa quemadura. -Se levantó y pasó un brazo de Markus por alrededor de sus hombros para que no tuviera que pisar el piso con su pata lastimada.

Mía hizo que se sentara bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba la planta del pie y la tocaba de vez en cuando lo que causaba bastante dolor en Markus.

-No es nada que una baya Safre no pueda resolver. -La pokémon se levantó y comenzó a caminar. -¿Cómo rayos te hiciste eso?

-Fue una estupidez, no debes preocuparte. -El Lucario desvía la mirada avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Calma príncipe azul que nadie está aquí para juzgar lo que te sucede. -Mía dio un gran salto y tomó una baya Safre de un árbol cercano. Se acercó a Markus y la partió en dos. -Ahora quédate quieto, no va a doler.

Mía colocó una de las mitades de la baya en la parte quemada de la pata de Markus pasando el fruto con cuidado y en círculos en una especie de masaje que hizo sentir al Lucario mucho más aliviado, logrando que de forma inconsciente el Lucario soltara un suspiro más tranquilo por la sensación de frescura en su pata.

-¿Ves? Está mucho mejor. -Mía sonríe viendo como el pokémon cerraba los ojos feliz. -Eres muy lindo ¿Te lo habían dicho? -Comentó la Lopunny haciendo que Markus se sonrojara de inmediato.

-G-gracias, t-tú también e-eres m-muy bella. -El Lucario estaba muy rojo y desviaba la mirada de los ojos de la Lopunny, pero con tanto tartamudeo Mía no le entendió.

-¿He? Lo que sea, tenemos que encontrar algo para vendar tú pata mientras tanto, aunque nos vamos a demorar y yo pensaba ir a encontrar a mi hermano, o al menos un lugar para tomar agua o bañarme. -Suspiró aburrida y comenzó a caminar. -Quédate ahí, tal vez, sólo tal vez vuelva.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? -Dijo asombrado y algo preocupado.

-¡Es broma! -Gritó Mía mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás. -Se cree todo.

La pokémon comenzó a andar y al alejarse bastante de Markus escuchó un ruido tras ella.

-¡Mía! -Cuando la pokémon volteó se encontró con Jacko el Zoroark que la observaba con una sonrisa. -¿Tienes algo que decirme? -La mira con gran interés.

-Te lo diré sí me haces una promesa inquebrantable. -Lo mira con seriedad a los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de promesa? -La observó interesado mientras acaricia su rostro y la pokémon se aleja un poco.

-Quiero que nadie salga lastimado ni herido, ni mi hermano, ni la princesa, ni mi padre, ni nadie. -Lo mira y extiende su mano mostrando uno de sus dedos. -Promesa del dedito, no puedes romperla, jamás, dame tú palabra.

-Muy bien, prometo que nadie saldrá herido. -Enlaza su dedo con el de Mía y la pokémon sonríe. -Ahora dime lo que sepas.

-Muy bien, aunque nos separamos de mi hermano y la princesa, el príncipe me dijo que quién tiene la piedra que tanto quieres es la princesa Scarlett. -Mía se sintió algo mal al decirle al Zoroark sobre el lugar de la piedra ya que podría poner en peligro a Scarlett.

-Muy bien Mía, así se hace. -La abraza y la aprieta un poco. -Sí sigues así puede que en muy poco tiempo tengas a tú padre.

-No puedo mover mi cola. -Sonríe algo nerviosa. -Debería irme ahora.

-Sí claro pero antes... -Jacko tomó a Mía y la puso frente a él.

Sin que ella pudiera decir algo simplemente la besó. Mía estaba realmente asombrada y cuando se separó se dio cuenta que el Zoroark había desaparecido. Quedó totalmente roja y sin saber que decir. Además no se dio cuenta de que alguien más la observaba. Caminó algo desorientada y atontada.

-¿E-eso e-es Karma? -Se preguntó mientras andaba. -Creo que ya se lo que se siente.

En ese momento se encontraban Scarlett y Alex caminando por el bosque con tranquilidad mientras buscaban a sus hermanos.

-¡Mía! -Gritaba Alex preocupado.

-¡Markus! -Gritó Scarlett a su vez. -Es inútil, tal vez aún estén dentro del túnel. -Dijo algo triste.

-No hay problema, Mía es muy fuerte y debes pensar que tú hermano también lo es. -Desordena el cabello de Scarlett.

-Tengo algo de sed. -Scarlett detiene la mano de Alex y lo mira. -Por favor no desórdenes mi cabello.

-Muy bien, vamos. -Sostiene la mano de Scarlett y camina con ella.

Scarlett se sonrojó pero no se incomodó, se apegó más al brazo de Alex con una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaban. Scarlett se sentía muy bien hasta que Alex se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Scarlett preocupada.

-Scarlett. -La observa un momento y la coloca tras un árbol. -Quédate aquí por favor, en silencio. -Desordena su cabello nuevamente. -Volveré en seguida.

Alex se alejó unos metros de Scarlett y extendió las cuchillas de sus brazos lentamente mientras observaba con especial cuidado a su alrededor. Una sombra pasó frente a él y se colocó en guardia preparado para todo.

-¡Alex! -Se escuchó un grito femenino y de entre los arbustos pudo ver a Mía muy feliz. -¡Al fin te encuentro! -Mía corre y lo abraza. -No sabes lo aburrido que fue estar con ese príncipe.

-Mía. -Alex la abrazó de vuelta también muy feliz. -¿Dónde estaban? Los buscamos por mucho tiempo. -Miró hacia Scarlett y ésta le devolvió la mirada. -Ven, es Mía.

-¿Mía? ¿Dónde está Markus? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Lo olvidé. -Ríe nerviosa. -Pero iré por el, descuida.

-Bueno vamos por él. -Alex comenzó a caminar pero Mía lo detuvo.

-Sí, pero antes tengo algo que hablar con Scarlett, cosas de chicas. -Mía. observa a Alex y se cruza de brazos.

-Muy bien, yo me alejo. -Alex se movió unos metros más adelante.

Mía caminó y Scarlett la siguió con curiosidad hasta llegar a un lugar un poco apartado. De pronto la Lopunny observó el collar de Scarlett con interés.

-Tienes una linda Mega Piedra. -Sonríe un poco y mira su propia Mega Piedra. -¿Puedo verla más de cerca?

-¿Me trajiste sólo para eso? -Comentó Scarlett mientras se quitaba su collar y se lo entregaba a Mía.

-No exactamente. -Mía observó el collar unos minutos.

En ese momento Scarlett sintió que alguien tapaba su boca y la apretaba con fuerza sin que pudiera moverse. Vio con miedo y sorprendida hacia Mía pidiendo ayuda con la mirada pero la pokémon frente a ella esboza una sonrisa para luego cambiar de forma y mostrar a un Zoroark riendo.

-Todo me está saliendo bien hoy ¿Sabías Max? -El Zoroark miró al Blaziken frente a él, quién sólo lo observó con mirada fulminante. -Oh vamos, luego de esto te aseguro que tus hijos están bien, en especial tú querida Mía ¿Sabías que su boca es dulce y deliciosa? -El Zoroark sonrió y Max se acercó a él dispuesto a romperle el cuello pero fue detenido por un choque eléctrico de un Minum tras él.

-No lo harás. -Dijo el pokémon con ojos apagados.

-Ya vámonos. -Jacko tomó a la princesa del cabello y comenzó a caminar mientras ésta se encontraba desesperada y asustada tratando de moverse.

De pronto Alex tuvo un horrible presentimiento y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban Mía y Scarlett. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver al Zoroark pero antes de que viera a su padre, Jacko creó una ilusión cambiando la apariencia del pokémon.

-¡Scarlett! ¡Deja a la princesa! -Gritó furioso olvidando a Jacko y yendo tras el Blaziken.

Usó un potente síquico levantando al Blaziken y haciendo que soltara a la princesa. De inmediato la sostuvo entre sus brazos y con su ataque síquico lanzó lejos al Blaziken. Jacko comenzó a reír ya que Alex no sabía que estaba lastimando a su propio padre. El Zoroark se acercó a Alex para atacarlo por la espalda pero éste bajó a la princesa y le dio una potente patada en la cara a Jacko.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Alex a Scarlett cuando el Zoroark había caído.

-Gracias. -La princesa abrazó a Alex aún asustada y casi por llorar.

Alex correspondió el abrazo y acarició el cabello de Scarlett. La princesa lo miró a los ojos y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a lo que Alex le sonrió. En un momento Scarlett miró más a Alex y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, cerró un poco los ojos y se acercó unos centímetros. Cuando estaba por rozar los labios del Gallade sintió un pequeño pero brusco movimiento en Alex. El pokémon abrió los ojos de par en par y observó a Scarlett totalmente sorprendido. Lentamente comenzó a caer sobre la princesa y ésta lo sostuvo asustada.

La Gardevoir miró hacia atrás de Alex y se dio cuenta de una Whimsicott que los observaba con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho. -Comentó la pequeña pokémon tipo planta y hada.

-¿Q-Qué? -Preguntó preocupada la Gardevoir.

En eso ve que Alex cae al piso de cara y ella pudo ver su espalda. Estaba llena de pequeños impactos que la cubrían completamente. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Fuerza Lunar y no sólo había disparado una vez sí no que varias veces a la espalda de Alex lo que debilitó al Gallade.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Gritó enfurecida Scarlett y la Whimsicott sólo retrocedió asustada y muy triste.

Max volvió a tomar a Scarlett y Jacko se levantó sobando su cabeza.

-Alex... -Dijo triste Max. -Al menos sé con tú paliza que eres muy fuerte.

-Sí, lo que sea, luego te reencuentras con tú familia, ahora vámonos. -Dijo Jacko algo enojado y harto de todos los golpes.

Scarlett vio a Alex con mucha tristeza y comenzó a llorar muy asustada.

-¡Alex! -Gritó y el Gallade se movió a penas.

Alex se arrastró por el piso y sólo vio a Scarlett a penas. No vio nada más, tenía la vista nublada y se acercó a la princesa. Estiró su mano y pudo tocar la de Scarlett que también se estiró un poco.

-¡Alex! -Dijo llorando y luego abrió grande los ojos recordando algo. -¡Ve a la gruta de las montañas! ¡El río...!

No pudo continuar ya que el Blaziken dio un enorme salto alejándose. Alex intentó levantarse pero recibió otra esfera rosa que lo dejó totalmente débil.

-Scarlett... -Dijo por último Alex antes de caer inconsciente.

Mía caminaba por el bosque aún algo atontada hasta que volvió con Markus sin darse cuenta.

-¿Mía? -Preguntó preocupado.

-¿He? -Al voltear se dio cuenta de que el Lucario aún estaba ahí sentado pero con el Bidoof en su hombro que la observaba de forma recelosa. -No encontré lo que buscaba ¿Qué hace esa cosa en tú hombro? -Preguntó molesta.

-Acaba de llegar y dijo que vio algo, estaba por decírmelo cuando llegaste. -Comentó Markus algo aburrido.

-¿Qué? -Mía miró al Bidoof y se dio cuenta de que frunció el seño muy enojado. La Lopunny se asustó demasiado y miró a Markus. -De seguro son sus cosas mal pensadas, déjalo.

Mía tomó a Markus de la mano tratando de levantarlo, el Lucario algo confuso estaba por levantarse pero el Bidoof corrió a la mano de Lucario y le dio un fuerte mordisco a la mano de Mía, la cual quitó su mano adolorida.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Preguntó molesta.

-No te hagas la inocente ¡Te vi engañando al pobre e inocente e tú novio con un Zoroark en el bosque! -Gritó muy enojado el Bidoof.

-¿¡He!? -Dijo Mía muy sorprendida. -¡No es mi novio!

-¿¡Qué Zoroark!? -Gritó Markus y luego se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. -Digo ¿No es el mismo de ayer? El que nos atacó.

-¿No es tú novio? ¿Entonces por qué los encontré tantas veces tan juntos? -La mira confuso.

-¿Por qué nos seguiste todo este tiempo? -Preguntó a su vez Markus.

-Yo sólo me los encuentro, intento ayudarte con lo de tú no novia y así me pagas, esperaba que me devolvieras el favor. -Se cruza de brazos mientras murmura y unos silbidos escapan de su boca.

-Mía ¿Qué hacías con ese Zoroark que trató de engañarnos? -Markus la observó y Mía se puso muy roja.

-¡Se estaban besando! -Gritó Bidoof.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡De qué habla!? -Markus se sintió muy mal y una punzada en su pecho que no pudo identificar.

-Creí que lo había olvidado. -Murmuró Mía y desvío un poco la mirada. -¡Fue horrible! -Dijo Mía mirando a Markus y se abrazó a él empujando al Bidoof. -Ese Zoroark se me acercó y me dijo que yo era una increíblemente linda Lopunny y que me fuera a su lado y yo le dije que no, comenzamos a pelear y me dejó inmovilizada con sus poderes, luego me sostuvo y me besó, para cuando me dejó había desaparecido. -Mía puso ojitos de inocente y pestañeó varias veces.

-Hum... Ok. -Acarició la cabeza de Mía.

-Puf, cayó como Dragonite con las alas congeladas. -Dijo Bidoof suspirando.

-E-es mejor que nos movamos. -Comentó Markus muy rojo.

Mía no se movió, se quedó totalmente quieta con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Markus.

-Oye. -Volvió a decir Markus.

-Creo que se quedó dormida. -Comentó Bidoof.

-¿Cómo? No fue hace mucho que despertamos. -Dijo sorprendido pero nadie le respondió ya que Bidoof se había quedado dormido también.

Markus soltó un bostezo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos de a poco. Cayó totalmente dormido cuando vio flotar algo esponjoso que soltaba algo de polvo extraño a su alrededor.

Scarlett se encontraba asustada dentro de una jaula en el centro de un salón oscuro lleno de pokémon, junto a ella habían otras jaulas y entre ellas pudo diferenciar al Blaziken que la capturó. Se encontraba sentado con gran tristeza y sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Q-qué sucede? -Preguntó tiritando. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Princesa, sólo queremos la piedra, sé que sabes donde está, en realidad, sé que la tienes, puedes entregar la piedra ahora o, podemos buscarla, será interesante. -Una risa burlona se escuchó alrededor.

-¡Jamás se las daré! -Gritó retrocediendo.

-Muy bien, busquen la piedra. -Se escucharon los pasos del pokémon alejándose.

En ese momento unos pokémon entraron a la jaula y Scarlett gritó aterrada, los pokémon se acercaron a ella y la pokémon cerró los ojos temblando y abrazándose a sí misma, cuando creyó que los pokémon le pondrían las manos encima sintió unos gritos y un calor abrazador. Abrió los ojos y vio que el Blaziken desde su jaula les había lanzado una fuerte llamarada.

-G-gracias. -Dijo asombrada.

-Dígame por favor princesa. -Dijo el Blaziken mirando a la Gardevoir a los ojos. -¿Cómo están mis hijos? ¿Cómo están Alex y Mía?

**Y... ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que mientras lo leyeron hayan quedado con cara de O0O porque sin esa cara mi trabajo no estuvo bien echo xD.**

**Broma, espero que lo disfrutaran, gracias a los que leen y comentan y a los que no comentan por interesarse. Parece que este fic será corto, no lo se.**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**agradecimientos a: Snowdreams2511, Rubi no Kanja, Edario, Marcao, MrDaniomi, el señor anónimo Guest (0o0) y por último pero no menos importante a Clow Reed el Caradura.**

**Muchas gracias sus review son ultra importantes para mi :)**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene más violencia, vocabulario más fuerte y porno XD (mentira, porno no hay XD)**

**Capitulo 5: La unión es más fuerte luego de la separación**

Para cuando Markus despertó lo primero que vio fue una gran cantidad de hojas frente a él, apenas se veían rayos de luz y pareciera como sí estuviera bajo un arbusto, lo que le pareció imposible ya que él se había dormido apoyado en un árbol.

Levantó un poco la vista y efectivamente estaba apoyado en un árbol. Se encontraba realmente confuso, no podía haber crecido un arbusto de la nada mientras él dormía. Bajó la vista y se sonrojó bastante al ver que Mía aún descansaba plácidamente abrazada a él y con la cabeza cómodamente posada en el pecho del Lucario.

Markus sintió un momento la respiración tranquila de Mía y le dio algo de pena pensar en despertarla por lo que decidió dejarla dormir un poco más.

-¿Ya despertó? -Preguntó una vocecita del otro lado del arbusto.

-¿He? ¿Quién habla? -Preguntó Markus y frente a el apareció un adorable y redondo rostro rodeado de esponjosas motas de algodón. -¿Quién eres? -Preguntó nuevamente y la pokémon sonrió.

-Que bien que esté bien. -Dijo y luego rió la pequeña. -Mi nombre es Lucy y soy una Whimsicott.

-Eso veo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de dónde salió este arbusto? -Markus miró a su alrededor pero trató de no moverse mucho para no despertar a Mía.

-Yo lo traje para ocultarlo a usted y a sus acompañantes. -Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa. -Además que es más fresco dormir ahí abajo, hace demasiado calor este día.

-Muchas gracias Lucy, eres muy amable. -Markus sonríe un poco.

-Ahora tengo que decirle algo muy importante señor y va a tener que creerme. -La pequeña toma un poco de aire y luego lo suelta lentamente. -Han capturado a su hermana. -Baja la mirada muy triste. -Y con mi ayuda.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Q-qué quieres decir!? -Gritó sorprendido pero luego bajó la voz para no despertar a Mía.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, no quise ayudar pero me necesitaban para vencer a ese Gallade, dio mucha pelea, y de forma cobarde me pidieron que lo atacara por la espalda. -Desvía la mirada muy triste y aprieta los puños. -Realmente lo siento, y ahora su hermana está con el líder de esos pokémon malos, de seguro ya le quitaron la piedra que buscan.

-¿Cómo saben que mi hermana es quién tiene la piedra? -Preguntó muy preocupado.

-Ahora, por favor créame, esa Lopunny que duerme cómodamente en su pecho es una traidora y no fue por su voluntad, capturaron a su padre, y a ella y a su hermano la obligaron a robar la piedra antes, por eso usted se encontró con ellos. Ella se encontró en el bosque con ese Zoroark y le contó que usted le había dicho sobre la piedra. -La pequeña Lucy puso una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro.

Markus abrió los ojos y luego miró a Mía, volvió a ver a la Whimsicott sin saber que pensar, tenía mucho sentido lo que la pequeña decía y todo parecía encajar ahora. Sin embargo miraba nuevamente a Mía y no podía dejar de verla.

-¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? -Dijo simplemente por decir algo, ya que sí le creía a la pokémon.

-¿Cómo sabe que ella dice la verdad? Por favor créame, no tengo más tiempo para dar explicaciones, déjela sola, no siga más con ella, aproveche que duerme y se va, entre más esté con ella peor será. -Dijo la Whimsicott con una gran seriedad. En eso escucha que alguien la llama. -Guarde silencio por favor, esto puede ser peligroso.

La pequeña salió de los arbustos y caminó hasta estar frente al Zoroark que la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Encontraste a Mía? -Preguntó Jacko.

-No señor, la he estado buscando por todos lados y no aparece. -Dice la Whimsicott con algo de miedo.

-Busca mejor sí no quieres ser cenizas para el final del día. -Dijo muy enojado.

-S-sí señor. -La Whimsicott estuvo en silencio un momento hasta que volvió a hablar. -¿Por qué la buscamos? -Preguntó algo fuerte, para que Markus pudiera escuchar bien. -Ya tienen la piedra ¿No?

-Buena pregunta pequeña Whimsicott. -Dijo Jacko con una sonrisa. -Ya que ahora tenemos la piedra y sólo estamos a unos días del festival de la estrella, me dejaron quedarme con lo que quiera, claro que no podía ser ni la piedra ni la princesa así que la quiero a ella, volver a probar su boca de fresa los días que quiera y no sólo eso. -Dijo con una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo a Lucy.

Markus apretó los puños y la mandíbula furioso, intentó contener el odio que tenía hacia ese Zoroark pero le fue imposible. Dejó con cuidado a Mía y al Bidooff que aún dormía, en el suelo, y salió del arbusto con una expresión de furia. Caminó lentamente hasta el Zoroark y a cada pasó se veía el aura brillante de Markus alrededor de él.

Jacko al darse cuenta del Lucario intentó alejarse pero de inmediato fue detenido por una potente aura esfera lo que lo dejó en el suelo, y luego Markus lo elevó desde el pecho con una sola mano y lo observó un buen rato.

-Tú me dirás dónde está mi hermana, ahora y sin mentiras, sí no quieres que esta vez realmente sepas hasta donde puede llegar mi poder. -Dijo moviéndo al Zoroark de un lado a otro.

Jacko intentó hacer una ilusión pero fue detenido por un potente puñetazo de Markus que lo lanzó al piso. El Zoroark lo miraba adolorido y muy asustado, jamás se imagino que el príncipe tuviera esa expresión de furia ni esa fuerza.

-¡Dímelo! -Gritó Markus y volvió a golpear a Jacko en el rostro.

-J-jamás. -Dijo Jacko escupiendo sangre, pero Markus lo volvió a golpear.

La cabeza de Jacko sangraba y su vista estaba nublada, la Whimsicott estaba muy asustada y se había ido a esconder, tapando sus oídos para no escuchar los gemidos de un increíble dolor que soltaba Jacko.

-Vamos a tener que subir el nivel. -Markus Mega Evolucionó y volvió a golpear a Jacko, esta vez en el estómago.

Jacko respiraba de forma entrecortada y le dolía demasiado hacerlo, soltaba sangre por la boca y sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo en ese estado y con aquel pokémon. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hacer sus ilusiones.

-¿M-Markus? -Se escuchó una voz temblorosa. -¿Q-qué sucede? -Preguntó sin mucha fuerza.

Markus ladeó un poco la cabeza y vio a Mía saliendo de los arbustos claramente asustada y sorprendida por la brutalidad del pokémon.

-No quiero escucharte. -Le dijo Markus furioso. -Traidora, imbécil y estúpida ¡Tienen a mi hermana y es tú culpa! ¿¡Eres una idiota o que!? ¡Lastimaron a tú propio hermano! Y no sólo eso, no sabes en que peligro metiste no sólo al reino sí no que al mundo entero. -Markus sólo tenía ganas enormes de desquitarse.

-N-no, claro que no, yo no hice nada de eso, lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes. -Mía trató de engañarlo nuevamente y puso una mirada de que no rompería ni un plato pero Markus ya estaba en su limite. -Lo que pasó fue que... -No alcanzó a terminar ya que Markus le lanzó una potente aura esfera que la tiró contra un árbol y la dejó muy herida.

-¡Ya cállate perra mentirosa! -Le gritó con enorme furia.

Mía apenas podía moverse, le había dado un duro golpe muy eficaz que no pudo siquiera intentar esquivar.

-M-Markus. -Dijo asombrada y con miedo.

-Nada, eres sólo una cualquiera, de la calle, traidora. -Tomó a Jacko del pelo y lo lanzó contra ella. -Anda, los dos juntos par de basuras, no los quiero volver a ver en mi camino, perra traidora ¿Eso querías no? Quién sabe con cuantos a estado una perra callejera como tú.

Markus no volvió a mirar a atrás y se fue rápidamente sin dejar rastro. Ya ni se sentían sus pasos.

Mía tomó su vientre herido y quitó a Jacko de encima suyo. Estaba muy mal herida, trató de levantarse con cuidado y volvió a caer. Se arrastró lejos de Jacko y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Se sentía muy herida y no sólo físicamente, él la había tratado muy mal, cómo nadie en su vida la había tratado. Se sentía terriblemente mal y peor porque ahora sabía que no sólo su padre estaba en peligro, sino que también su hermano y todo era su culpa.

La pequeña Whimsicott se acercó con cuidado a Mía y muy temerosa, también sentía ganas de llorar, jamás se imaginó que algo cómo eso podría llegar a pasar y menos ver tan heridos a aquellos pokémon. Jacko seguía respirando, muy mal y botaba sangre de vez en cuando pero seguía respirando.

-Calma. -Le dijo la pequeña. -Por favor calma.

-N-no puedo. -Dijo casi sin voz. -M-mi he-hermano. -Mía se mantuvo llorando en el piso un largo rato mientras la Whimsicott usaba aromaterapia y echaba raíces alrededor de Mía, que recuperaban de a poco la salud de la pokémon.

Alex despertó sintiendo un terrible escalofrío, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y no sabía por que. Se levantó del piso e inmediatamente pensó en la princesa.

-¡Scarlett! -Gritó muy preocupado. -Scarlett. -Tapó sus ojos con una sola mano, no podía creer que por su culpa se la habían llevado. -¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?

En ese momento Alex se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras que la princesa le había dicho antes de que Se la llevaran.

_-¡Alex! -Dijo llorando y luego abrió grande los ojos recordando algo. -¡Ve a la gruta de las montañas! ¡El río...!_

Alex de inmediato se levantó ignorando completamente sus heridas. Caminó y vio el rió que estaba junto a él, comenzó a seguirlo hacia las montañas. No sabía por qué Scarlett le había pedido que fuera, pero él confiaba en ella por lo que le hizo caso ciegamente aún muy lastimado.

Mientras Alex caminaba, Markus dejó de correr y volvió a ser un Lucario normal. Estaba muy triste y muy arrepentido, jamás creyó llegar a ese extremo y mucho menos quiso herir a Mía, pero lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se sentía terriblemente mal y sólo querías disculparse. Sin embargo aquellas ideas desaparecían de su mente al recordar la metida de pata que había cometido Mía.

Se sentó en el piso y miró hacia abajo mucho rato, no se podía sentir peor.

-No debí hablarle así, ella también tenía la espalda contra la pared, yo lo sabía pero simplemente no reaccioné. -Se tiró de espalda al piso muy deprimido. -De cualquier forma no queda más que hacer.

_-¡Ya cállate perra mentirosa!_

_-Nada, eres sólo una cualquiera, de la calle, traidora._

_-Anda, los dos juntos par de basuras, no los quiero volver a ver en mi camino, perra traidora ¿Eso querías no? Quién sabe con cuantos a estado una perra callejera como tú._

Markus tapó sus ojos con sus manos y unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba y había olvidado aquella sensación. No paró de llorar silenciosamente mirando a la nada, sólo recordando lo que le había gritado. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto, hace unos días simplemente era el príncipe que jamás salía del castillo. No conocía a nadie más que a su hermana y no le importaba la vida de los demás. Sólo entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte sin ninguna otra finalidad, desde aquel día.

_-¡Markus! -Gritó la Delphox dándole una fuerte bofetada en la cara. -¡Sí te digo silencio te callas!_

_-P-pero la Buneary... -Intentó decir pero recibió otro golpe._

_-No me importa ¡Estaban en un discurso importante! ¡Te falta mucha más disciplina! Desobediente malcriado. -Gritó la pokémon y tomó a Markus de la cola. -Te quedarás encerrado en una de las celdas hasta que aprendas a comportarte en un discurso._

_La Delphox furiosa lanzó a Markus en una celda y la cerró con llave, éste la miró asustado para luego golpear la puerta intentando salir._

_-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! -Gritó y los presos a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse del pequeño quién asustado se escondió en una esquina temblando._

_Una semana completa permaneció ahí, aterrado y sus padres ni siquiera fueron a verlo. Su padre apoyaba a la Delphox y su madre era siempre detenida por él._

_Cuando salió estaba muy serio y con mirada completamente perdida, todas las tardes a la misma hora la Delphox se había encargado de disciplinar al pequeño Riolu mientras estuvo encerrado. Había dejado de ser el mismo para su hermana y para su madre._

_-Markus, tenemos un importante discurso que dar en la plaza ¿Irás verdad? -Preguntó su madre._

_-No mamá. -Dijo sin expresión alguna y bajó la cabeza para luego entrar a su habitación._

_-Hermano ¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo? -Preguntó Scarlett._

_-No, hermana. -Le contestó Markus y se alejó nuevamente._

Así Markus pasó su vida, vacía y cerrada, sólo le interesó huir de los problemas además de que le costó bastante evolucionar y cuando lo hizo fue a la fuerza también. Jamás dijo nada sobre lo que sentía o pensaba en mucho tiempo. Sobre la decisión de que su hermana se casara a los catorce años, de que fuera con un pokémon que tenía treinta. De que sus padres se fueran, sobre la Delphox y lo feliz que se sintió el día en que murió. No quería ser cruel pero no podía evitarlo.

Así Markus se desahogó y lloró por todo lo que sucedía, ya no sabía que hacer ni a dónde ir, quería salvar a su hermana pero no tenía idea de donde estaba y no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para llegar al lugar en dónde la tenían. O al menos intentar buscarlo.

Pero por lo que más lloraba y aún no entendía la razón era por haber atacado y haberle gritado de esa forma a Mía. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y aún no entendía su propia reacción.

-Soy un imbécil.

Cuando Mía ya estaba mucho mejor miró a la Whimsicott un momento y luego bajó la mirada muy triste.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo con un hilo de voz y se levantó con cuidado. -De verdad me ayudaste mucho.

-No, nada de eso. -Lucy comenzó a llorar. -Yo le dije a Markus sobre lo que hacías en secreto y yo ataqué a tú hermano, provoqué todo esto.

-Claro que no, lo hice todo yo sola. -Dijo Mía pasando su mano por sus ojos. -No debí decirle a Jacko sobre la piedra, yo fui la que inconscientemente atacó a Alex, soy una estúpida por creer en ese Zoroark y más estúpida porque ahora quién sabe lo que le pase a Scarlett y al reino por mi culpa.

-No, son esos malvados, ellos nos usan cómo marionetas, nos tienen bajo su control y no podemos hacer nada. -Dijo Lucy tratando de animar a Mía.

-Eres muy tierna, me recuerdas a una Rattata que conocí. -Suspira triste. -¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-Aún muy lejos de aquí y más lejos sí ya despertó, la princesa antes de ser capturada le dijo que fuera a unos lugares que no recuerdo bien. -Contestó apenada Lucy.

-No te preocupes. -Mía comenzó a caminar. -Yo sé con quién debo hablar.

Mía se alejó de Lucy y la pequeña decidió seguirla pero su boca fue tapada y al ver se encontró con Jacko quién la tenía firmemente capturada.

-Recuperarás mi salud si no quieres morir en estos cinco segundos. -Le dijo aún rodeado de sangre. -Puedo fácilmente llamar a un tipo fuego para que te destruya.

Mía caminaba y de a poco comenzó a subir la velocidad comenzando a correr. Andaba cada vez más rápido hasta que en un momento se detuvo. En el piso lo encontró, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún lloraba y Mía sintió una opresión en su corazón. La había tratado muy mal, terriblemente, pero sentía que se lo merecía. Sin que notara su presencia se sentó junto a él y carraspeó un poco.

-Yo... -Dijo pero no sabía que decir.

Markus se levantó sorprendido, no se imagino que ella pudiera haber vuelto luego de lo que le hizo. La miró un momento y también se quedó sin palabras.

Mía cerró los ojos y corrieron unas leves lágrimas, no podía aguantar.

-Lo siento mucho. -Dijo llorando. -Todo es mi culpa, mi hermano, la princesa y el reino. -Se colocó las manos en los ojos y se intentó limpiar las lágrimas. -Lo eché todo a perder, mi papá. -Siguió llorando. -Yo lo sien... -Fue detenida ya que Markus la abrazó.

-Lo siento. -Dijo él. -Sé que no puedes perdonarme, pero al menos debes saber que estoy muy arrepentido.

Mía se sintió completamente sorprendida ya que Markus hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ésta y lloró amargamente, no paró de llorar abrazado a ella, mientras la Lopunny le correspondía el abrazo conmovida y acariciaba las orejas del Lucario con cuidado. Sentía los leves jadeos entre lágrimas de Markus contra su pecho y notaba cómo la espalda del pokémon subía y bajaba rápidamente por su inconstante respiración.

-P-pero yo fui la que hizo todo esto. -Dijo sorprendida. -No deberías arrepentirte, tenías razón, fui una traidora. -Markus negó aún ocultando su cabeza.

-Perdón, lo siento mucho. -Levantó la cabeza un poco y la miró a los ojos. -Fui un imbécil, un idiota y un estúpido, perdón ¿Qué clase de pokémon podría ser capaz de tratar a otro cómo yo lo hice contigo? Lo siento tanto, perdí el control.

-Suele pasar, no tengo rencores. -Le sonríe un poco.

-No hagas eso, por favor. -La miró directamente a los ojos con gran arrepentimiento. -Por favor, sí estas molesta o herida dímelo por favor.

-N-no, realmente no debes preocuparte, yo causé todo esto y meresco cómo me trataste, bueno no todo. -Dijo algo incómoda. -No sé sí recordarás que te dije que fuiste mi primer beso por lo que difícilmente haya tenido esa cercanía con otro pokémon antes, en especial con lo sobre protectores que son mi padre y mi hermano.

-Lo lamento mucho por eso también. -Dijo mirando al suelo con las orejas abajo. -Te traté tan mal y además te herí. -La observa un momento. -¿No tienes ninguna herida? -La observa de arriba a abajo preocupado.

-No, descuida la Whimsicott me ayudó. -Suspira y mira a Markus. -¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? -Se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de ver al Lucario.

-No lo sé, en este momento sólo me preocupaba que tú estuvieras bien por todo lo que te hice. -Suspira apenado.

-No te preocupes. -Se separaron y Mía limpió las lágrimas de Markus con el algodón de sus manos. -¿Qué haremos ahora? -Se tiró al piso de espalda volviendo a deprimirse.

-Hum... -Markus también se tiró al piso y se puso a pensar. -No sabemos dónde están nuestros hermanos, tienen la piedra y ahora hay un Zoroark que... ¡Eso es! -Se levantó y sonrió un poco. -Tengo un plan pero todo dependerá de ti.

-¿De mi? -Preguntó asombrada y Markus asintió.

-Descuida, no será difícil para ti. -Markus acarició las orejas de Mía.

Mía caminaba por el bosque algo nerviosa y temblorosa. Miraba hacia todos lados varias veces hasta que sintió un ruido tras ella. Al voltear vio a Jacko quién se veía algo molesto.

-¡Jacko! -Gritó Mía y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. -¡Tengo mucho miedo!

-¿M-Mia? -Dijo sorprendido y luego volvió a poner su expresión de despreocupado. -¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-Ese Lucario, me trató terriblemente mal y me atacó, no quiero encontrarlo de nuevo. -Dijo muy molesta y con expresión dolida.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, además, tenías razón, hubiera sido mucho más fácil ir con ustedes desde un principio, habría estado más tranquila sabiendo que mi padre y mi hermano estarían seguros. -Baja la mirada triste.

-Descuida, aún pueden estar seguros. -Sonríe y levanta la barbilla de Mía con su mano mientras se acercaba a ella. -Claro que también a mi me gustaría estar seguro contigo.

-De mi no debes desconfiar. -Mía cerró levemente los ojos y Jacko sonrió.

La besó nuevamente mientras Mía le correspondía algo dudosa.

En ese momento pero en otro lugar muy alejado se encontraba Markus corriendo por el bosque a todo dar revisando las auras de todas las criaturas que estaban por ahí.

-¿Dónde estará? ¡Alex! -Gritó y luego se detuvo. -Eso... -Markus observó el rio un momento, estaba junto a él. -Sí no me equivoco, puede que Scarlett le haya dado un gran concejo.

Markus comienza a seguir el río camino a las montañas a gran velocidad. Corrió y pasó una gran cantidad de obstáculos hasta que llegó a las montañas para lo noche. Al estar ahí a aquellas horas de la noche todo se volvía mucho más peligroso y le iba a ser muy difícil encontrar la gruta que buscaba ya que estaba muy escondida. No sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar por lo que decidió buscar el aura de algún pokémon de las cercanías que conociera los terrenos.

Fue un gran alivio para él, encontrar el aura de Alex dentro de la gruta que buscaba. Siguió el resplandor del aura hasta encontrar la entrada. Pasó con cuidado y alerta ya que aquel lugar albergaba muchos misterios y peligros.

Aún buscando el aura de Alex terminó por encontrarlo de pie cansado y con la respiración muy agitada mirando extrañado una enorme roca frente a él.

-¡Alex! -Dijo Markus y el pokémon volteó a verlo.

-Markus ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Alex sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada muy triste. -Lo siento mucho, Scarlett...

-No te preocupes, lo sé todo y algo más. -Dice Markus para luego ver la piedra. -La encontraste.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó mirando la piedra. -Se parece a la que tiene Mía.

-Es una, Alex, es una Mega Piedra, es tú Mega Piedra. -Dijo Markus de brazos cruzados y Alex abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿M-Mi Mega Piedra? Pero ¿Cómo? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Era de un tío por parte de mi madre, pero desgraciadamente él desapareció y jamás se la entregaron. -Respondió aún mirando la enorme piedra. -De cualquier forma tú le darás mejor uso. -Contestó Markus y le sonrió. -Sé que quieres ayudar a mi hermana.

-Lo haré a toda costa. -Dijo Alex decidido. -Pero aún recuerdo la primera vez que Mía probó su Mega Piedra. -Suspira triste y mira al suelo. -Perdió totalmente el control y ni siquiera pudo reconocerme.

-Eso le sucede a todos, ya sabes, la práctica hace al maestro. -Le sonríe un poco. -Adelante, prueba la Mega Piedra, es un gran poder que tal vez no puedas controlar a la primera pero estaré aquí para ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias Markus. -Alex inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de estar completamente seguro. -Bueno, aquí vamos.

Alex tocó la Mega Piedra y un brillo cegador lo rodeó. Markus cerró los ojos ya que la luz era muy fuerte para él y retrocedió un poco. Mientras la luz cubría a Alex una especie de capa se formó tras él. Su cuerpo estaba completamente blanco y sus manos eran más grandes al igual que sus cuchillas que habían cambiado a ser más filosas y con un brillante color rojo cómo el de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Markus algo preocupado y poniéndose en guardia por cualquier cosa.

En ese momento las pupilas del Gallade se dilataron y bajó la mirada junto a los brazos con una expresión muy neutral lo que preocupó a Markus. Un fuerte viento salió de alrededor de Alex y levantó varias piedras y rocas de la gruta.

-Eso no es un simple viento, esos son sus poderes síquicos. -Dijo Markus preparado para cualquier cosa.

Fue en ese momento en que Alex extendió sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y corrió rápidamente hacia Markus. El Lucario retrocedió y presionó su Mega Piedra para Mega Evolucionar al igual que Alex. Así esperó a que se acercara con mucho cuidado ya que no sabía medir la fuerza que el Gallade había ganado con su Mega Evolución.

-Alex, antes de que hagas lo que estés a punto de hacer quiero que recuerdes que el poder no debe dominarte, tú debes saber controlarlo. -Dijo Markus aún en guardia sin embargo Alex ya no escuchaba.

**Y... Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo de mi fic? Ya se, muchos odian el triple a Markus o0o pero no es su culpa, sólo es un personaje xD**

**Voy como rayo subiendo capítulos antes de que vean este lunes las notas del semestre -.-u... Bueno no voy a hablar de mi xD**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic como yo al escribirlo. Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Y así es como subí la categoría del fic a "T" por cualquier cosa :3**

**Agradecimientos a: Edario (yo igual me asusté a mi misma xD), Marcao, Clow Reed el Caradura (también dicen por delante así que los que se salvan son los de en medio o.o), Darkkitsune01, Guest (Sí, con tanta agresividad a que llegaremos), MrDaniomi.**

**Capitulo 6: Perdido.**

-¿Ya puedo ver? -Preguntó Mía mientras caminaba sin saber a donde iba.

-No, aún no. -Contestó Jacko quién guiaba a Mía.

Mía y Jacko caminaban por un lugar muy escondido entre el bosque y las cercanías de lo que eran las ruinas de un antiguo pueblo. Totalmente devastado y de un nombre ya olvidado.

El Zoroark había vendado los ojos de la Lopunny y la llevaba de una mano. No se había dado cuenta que en su propio rostro se había formado una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la pokémon lo seguía.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -Preguntó algo cansada y preocupada.

-No te puedo decir exactamente, sólo sígueme, yo te aviso cuando lleguemos. -Le da un ligero beso en los labios y Mía retrocede. -¿Qué pasa?

-Fue repentino. -Contestó nerviosa. -Sigamos.

-Está bien. -Siguió caminando con Mía de la mano y entró al pueblo. -Falta poco.

Entró en una de las casas y bajó por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un subterráneo en donde había una enorme puerta. Al atravesar la puerta llevó a Mía por un pasillo hasta la próxima puerta.

En el momento en que Max desvió su mirada del suelo y observó la entrada, abrió los ojos totalmente impactado. Ahí vio como Jacko entraba con su hija de la mano y vendada de los ojos.

-¡Mía! -Gritó desesperado y trató de moverse, pero estaba colgado, encadenado de brazos y pies además de que su cuello estaba también con cadenas a la muralla. -¡Mía!

-¿M-Mía? -Preguntó Scarlett y la miró, se acercó asombrada a los barrotes, sin tocarlos.

-¿He? -Mía se sacó la venda y miró a su padre. -¿Papá? ¡Papá!

La Lopunny corrió hasta los barrotes y los tomó pero recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, contuvo el grito y comenzó a golpear los barrotes para sacar a su padre. Se escuchó otro grito el cual no era de Mía lo que confundió a Max pero no le importó.

-Mía ¡detente! -Dijo el Blaziken asustado. -Cada vez que atacas recibirás el doble de daño.

Mía no le tomó importancia y siguió golpeando hasta que Jacko la alejó de los barrotes cuando ya estaba muy lastimada. Mía observó a su padre y Jacko la volvió a tomar de la mano alejando a la Lopunny del Blaziken.

-Papá... -Estaba por llorar pero de inmediato sintió como Jacko la apegaba a él y la besaba frente al Blaziken.

-¡Maldito Zoroark! -Gritó Max y Mía se sintió terriblemente mal.

Jacko se separó lentamente de Mía quién lo miraba casi asustada. Sólo tenía ganas de limpiarse la boca, golpear al Zoroark y luego correr con su padre.

-Te lo dije, me encanta tener en mis brazos a tú hija ¿No te gusta estar conmigo Mía? -Preguntó Jacko y Mía no pudo mirar a su padre.

-¿Mía? -Preguntó el Blaziken y la Lopunny sólo se abrazó al Zoroark y ocultó su rostro.

-No te preocupes papá, estaré bien. -Respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-Pero Mía, él... -Iba a decir algo más pero Jacko se llevó a Mía.

-Ya sabes Max, en un rato más ya no será tú pequeña. -Se escuchó la voz de Jacko y unas risas.

-¡Mía! -Gritó Max desesperado. -¡Déjala! -Intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible.

En ese momento en una gruta entre las montañas se veían a un par de pokémon luchando. Desgraciadamente Markus no quería atacar a Alex, sólo mostrarle como usar la Mega Evolución.

-Alex calma por favor. -Markus esquivó el ataque que Alex intentó darle con la cuchilla de sus brazos. -Piensa en tú hermana, no creo que esté feliz de verte descontrolado.

En ese momento Alex levantó la mirada y observó a Markus asombrado. habló apenas pero su voz sonaba forzada y apenas entendible.

-¿D-Dónde e-está M-Mía? -Preguntó Alex.

-He... He-Hem... -Alex golpeó el piso con fuerza y varias rocas se levantaron mientras creaba un gran agujero en la tierra. -Está con el Zoroark, que está detrás de ella por un plan para encontrar a Scarlett y la piedra.

En ese momento los ojos de Alex se oscurecieron completamente y se lanzó contra Markus para golpearlo mientras el Mega Lucario retrocedía.

-Ella está bien, te lo aseguro, va a rescatar a Scarlett. -Markus esquivó otro ataque de Alex. -Muy bien, habrá que detenerte usando más rudeza. -Markus hizo aparecer en su mano un hueso largo y celeste.

Jacko llevó a Mía hasta una habitación en la que había una cama, una ventana y unas cuantas cosas. Era una habitación muy oscura, pero aún se podía ver bien alrededor.

-¿Qué lugar es este? -Preguntó Mía mirando a su alrededor. -¿Tú habitación? -Jacko asintió con una gran sonrisa. -Vaya, está linda, es más grande que mi habitación.

-Mía. -Jacko se acercó a la Lopunny y la tomó de la muñeca. -De verdad me gustas.

-S-sí, eso parece. -Comentó nerviosa retrocediendo un poco.

-No temas, no te haré daño. -Siguió a Mía hasta que la Lopunny quedó contra la pared. -No podría hacerte daño.

-O-oye, estoy algo cansada, quiero dormir. -Intentó separarse pero los brazos de Jacko se lo impidieron. -¿Qué es eso de ahí? -Preguntó mirando por sobre el hombro de Jacko. -Está detrás tuyo, esa cosa, mira, voltea, date vuelta ¿Qué es? Parece un Persian rosa. -Mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jacko no se movió y comenzó a acortar más la distancia con una extraña mirada que preocupaba mucho a la Lopunny. Mía, muy nerviosa y asustada pensó en golpearlo y huir pero eso la pondría en serios problemas ya que no sabía cuántos pokémon podrían estar en las cercanías de ese lugar.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y con ese estruendoso ruido, Jacko volteó a ver la entrada muy molesto.

-Jacko ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó la pokémon tras él. -Creí que con todas las palizas que te han dado estarías entrenando.

-Yuki, estoy algo ocupado ahora. -La Froslass miró a Mía y luego a Jacko confusa.

-¿Qué no es la Lopunny que estaba con el príncipe? -Yuki se cruzó de brazos. -Eres un pervertido, mira a esa pokémon, lo único que quiere es que salgas de encima de ella.

-No me interesa lo que digas, yo no me meto en tus asuntos cuando le coqueteas al jefe. -Respondió el Zoroark con los brazos cruzados y la Froslass se sonrojó.

-Sigues siendo sólo un niñito, le voy a decir al jefe que trajiste a la hija de Max sólo para molestar a ese Blaziken. -Comenzó a alejarse y le sacó la lengua al Zoroark.

-Tú eres la niñita y cierra mi puerta. -La Froslass lanzó una ventisca que congeló y cerró la puerta.

-Uuf, que frío. -Mía tiritó ligeramente. y Jacko la abrazó más.

-No le hagas caso a esa odiosa. -Acarició las orejas de Mía y comenzó a besarla.

-Oye, no te equivoques, puede que yo no te guste y sólo sea mi habilidad especial. -Dijo Mía separándose de Jacko.

-¿Habilidad especial? -Preguntó curioso.

-Sí, es Gran Encanto, puede que sólo sea eso, deberíamos esperar y averiguar sí lo es o no. -Mía sonrió nerviosa y Jacko negó con la cabeza.

-No me importa lo que sea, lo único que sé, es que te quiero sólo para mi. -Jacko comenzó a besar a Mía nuevamente mientras acariciaba sus orejas.

_-Lo lamento, Markus, pero esto fue muy lejos. -_Pensó Mía molesta.

Sin que Jacko lo esperara, Mía le dio un fuerte golpe bajo con la rodilla, entre las piernas, haciendo que el pokémon con el mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida y con una ligera lágrima se doblara hacia adelante y fuese recibido por un puñetazo por parte de la pokémon.

-Lo siento, no creo que esto funcione. -Mientras el Zoroark se retorcía en el suelo, Mía le tapó la boca con una sábana que sacó de la cama. -No soy yo, eres tú. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Creo que íbamos muy rápido.

Amarró brazos y piernas del Zoroark y lo dejó sobre la cama.

-¡Humm! ¡Nnnmmmmff! -Intentó decir Jacko.

-Bueno, lo que sea. -Le lanza un beso desde la puerta y sonríe mientras le guiña un ojo. -La próxima será.

Mía comenzó a andar y de entre el pelo amarillo de sus orejas sacó al Bidooff.

-Muy bien amigo, puedes decirme por donde salir. -Mía sonrió al igual que Bidooff.

-Muy bien, pero será mejor que vuelva a mi escondite. -El Bidooff volvió a esconderse entre el pelo de Mía.

-Pero ten más cuidado por favor, me duele. -Dijo molesta.

-Está bien, encanto. -Dijo Bidooff y comenzó a reír. -Ahora sigue recto y llegaras a donde encontraste a tú padre y casi nos matas.

-No aguantas un pequeño choque eléctrico. -Dijo Mía en un susurro.

Al llegar a la habitación Mía no vio a su padre pero encontró a la princesa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápido.

-¿Mía? -Preguntó la Gardevoir asombrada.

-Vengo a liberarte ¿Cómo abro esto? -Miró la puerta nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de que vinieran más pokémon.

-No lo sé, tal vez ese pokémon que vino contigo sepa, creo que usan cosas extrañas. -Mía sintió unos pasos apresurados y corrió de vuelta con Jacko.

-¿Cómo abro las celdas? -Preguntó seria.

-mmhnmm fffffmm... -Respondió Jacko con el seño fruncido.

-Claro. -Mía rió un poco y le sacó la sábana de la boca.

-¿Crees que te diré luego de casi dejarme sin descendencia? -Dijo muy molesto.

-Viendo lo sicopata que eres igual te ibas a quedar sin descendencia, ahora dime o te golpearé más fuerte pero en el mismo sitio. -Jacko negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-No te voy a decir. -Le sacó la lengua. -No le dije nada a ese Lucario y casi me mata, puedo llevarme mis secretos a la tumba. -La mira a los ojos y vuelve a desviar la mirada pero con una sonrisa. -Pero podría decírtelo sí... -Recibió otro golpe en su entre pierna. -¡Y-ya entendí! -Dijo casi sin voz.

-Dime rápido, por favor. -Le pone una mirada adorable. -Por favor.

-No.

-Muy bien. -Mía Mega Evolucionó y volvió a poner la sábana en la boca de Jacko. -Va a tener que ser por las peores maneras.

-Mía, ya no tienes tanto pelo en las orejas. -Dijo Bidooff en el piso.

-Detalles. -Tomó a Bidooff y lo puso en el cabello del Zoroark. -Listo, ahí bien cómodo. -Levantó a Jacko y comenzó a andar.

-Nnmmm... -El Zoroark apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Mía y ésta lo separó.

-No te pases. -Dijo molesta.

-Sí, pero cuando el Lucario lo hace no dices nada ¿Verdad? -Dijo el Bidooff.

-Era en otro contexto. -Dijo Mía desviando la mirada.

Al llegar cerca de la princesa vieron a unos pokémon abriendo la celda de la chica y tirando de su brazo para sacarla. Mía muy molesta les lanzó a Jacko con el Bidooff encima descolocando a los pokémon que miraron sorprendidos al Zoroark.

-¿Jacko? ¿Qué sucede? -Dijeron asombrados pero el pokémon sólo pudo mirarlos con el seño fruncido.

-¿Habrá sido la Lopunny que vino con él? -Preguntó otro pokémon riendo.

Mía se escabulló con cuidado sin ser vista por aquellos pokémon que se estaban burlando del Zoroark quién sólo los miraba muy molesto esperando a que lo desataran pero sólo recibía malas bromas.

Mía hizo señas a Scarlett y ésta comenzó a avanzar hacia a ella con cuidado sin que los pokémon la vieran. Caminó pero fue detenida por un Infernape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas linda? -Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Hem... Yo... -Scarlett usó síquico contra el Infernape y lo elevó para luego mandarlo contra la celda.

El Infernape comenzó a gritar mientras comenzaba a envenenarse y caía débil.

-Que interesante celda. -Dijo Scarlett mientras los demás pokémon la miraban molestos. -Y-yo puedo p-pelear...

-Veamos sí es cierto. -Dijo un Flareon. -Bueno Jacko, ten cuidado, esto podría quemar. -Miró al Zoroark que sólo estaba a unos metros de la princesa.

Antes de que el Flareon hiciera algún ataque, Mía le dio una fuerte patada al pokémon y luego lo golpeó hasta debilitarlo.

-Uf, tenemos que irnos Scarlett. -Mía se colocó junto a ella y la princesa asintió. -Aunque me imaginé que habrían más pokémon por aquí. -Se acercó a Jacko y le sacó la sábana de la boca. -¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí sólo quedamos algunos, el jefe y los demás se acaban de ir con tú padre al castillo. -Dijo molesto. -Probablemente incluso Yuki ya se fue, estaban por llevarse a la princesa.

-Te abandonaron. -Dijo Mía y levantó a Jacko.

-Creían que me iba a quedar haciendo otras cosas. -Sintió un golpe en el estómago. -Ya, lo siento.

-Ahora cambian los papeles, serás nuestro rehén. -Dijo Mía con una sonrisa y Scarlett comenzó a reír.

-Gracias Mía, sin ti no hubiera tenido el valor para enfrentarlos. -Dijo Scarlett con una gran sonrisa.

-No es nada princesa. -Mía comenzó a caminar con Scarlett detrás. -Bidooff, tú nos guías, no confío en Jacko.

-Ahora no confías en él, luego de babosearlo completamente. -Comentó Bidooff.

Mía ignoró a Bidooff mientras Jacko volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de Mía sin que ella se diera cuenta. Caminaron fuera de la casa y observaron el enorme pueblo desierto.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? -Preguntó Mía sorprendida al ver donde estaba.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo recuerda, sin embargo, dicen que fue un pueblo próspero y que una maldición cayó sobre él. -Respondió Scarlett con una pequeña sonrisa. -Aún los pokémon le tienen miedo a entrar.

-Oh vaya. -Contestó Mía mirando todo.

-Simples creencias urbanas ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo después? -Preguntó Jacko aún con la cabeza pegada en el pecho de Mía.

-Nos dirás todo lo que sepas y ¡aleja tú cabeza de ahí! -Mía lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a arrastrar al Zoroark. -Esto es tú culpa.

-Mía ¿Dónde está Alex? -Preguntó Scarlett preocupada.

-La verdad es que no sé, tú hermano fue a buscarlo, pero me dijeron que está bien. -Contesta Mía con una ligera sonrisa. -Y tú hermano también está bien.

-A-Ah ¡S-Sí! I-Iba a preguntarte p-por M-Markus. -Contestó muy roja y nerviosa.

-No te preocupes princesa, mi hermano es muy simpático. -Suelta una pequeña risilla. -Y muy lindo ¿Verdad?

-S-sí. -Contestó Scarlett roja a más no poder.

-Eres adorable. -Dijo Mía con una gran sonrisa y Scarlett se puso aún más roja. -Que linda. -Mía revolvió el cabello de Scarlett y ésta la miró un poco asombrada.

-Haces lo mismo que tu hermano, lo de revolver mi cabello. -Arregla lo que Mía le desordenó. -¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Vamos a buscar a nuestros hermanos y luego te contaré del plan secreto. -Dijo Mía con voz misteriosa.

-Bien ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos? -Preguntó Scarlett mirando a Mía.

-No tengo idea. -Contestó Mía con una gran sonrisa. -Pero tú le dijiste algo a mi hermano, le dijiste que fuera a un lugar ¿Cuál era?

-Sí, tienes razón. -Scarlett miró a su alrededor y luego su expresión pasó a una más preocupada. -Debemos encontrar primero, el río que rodea la ciudadela del castillo y llega hasta las montañas.

-¡Yo sé por donde está! -Dijo Bidooff feliz y saltó del cabello de Jacko al piso caminando delante de las chicas. -¡Es por aquí!

-Que gracioso como camina. -Dijo Scarlett muy bajo y con una risilla pero al ver que Mía la escuchó bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Tranquila princesa! ¡Ría con ganas! No voy a gritarle que no lo haga. -Mía soltó a Jacko e hizo crujir sus propios dedos. -A ver una sonrisita.

-Lo siento Mía, ahora no puedo. -Dijo Scarlett con la cabeza abajo.

-Piensas mucho. -Dijo Mía y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a lo que Scarlett comenzó a reír. -Así está mejor.

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor! -Scarlett no paraba de reír con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y se retorcía tratando de que Mía no la tocara.

Mientras ambas jugaban y Bidooff las miraba riendo. Jacko comenzó a desatarse. Con sus garras rompió las sábanas y luego con fuerza se las quitó. Se levantó del piso muy molesto preparado para huir pero se dio cuenta de que las risas habían parado. Miró hacia donde estaban Mía y Scarlett y notó que lo miraban con curiosidad. Jacko se puso en guardia pero ni Mía ni Scarlett se movieron.

-¿Acaso es por la diferencia de tipo en la que ustedes tienen ventaja que no les preocupa? -Preguntó y Mía volvió a ser una Lopunny normal mientras asentía de brazos cruzados.

-Realmente no eres un problema. -Dijo Scarlett.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar que huyas, es mejor tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca. -Mía se acercó lentamente a Jacko para atrapar al Zoroark pero él saltó y la evitó.

-No me vas a volver a amarrar. -Dijo en el aire y comenzó a hacer sus ilusiones.

Alrededor de Mía todo había cambiado. Se encontraba acostada en el piso y se sentó confusa. Estaba en una parte del bosque que no recordaba haber visto.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Mía al ver a su alrededor.

-Las encontramos en el piso con Jacko quién los metió en una de sus ilusiones. -Contestó Markus el cuál estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¿Cómo? No recuerdo ninguna ilusión. -Dijo confusa.

-Puede que haya sido tan horrible que tú cerebro la está tapando. -Respondió el Lucario y luego desvió la mirada hacia una fogata frente a él.

-¿Dónde están Scarlett y Alex? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Fueron por bayas al bosque. -Markus se levantó y miró hacia al bosque dándole la espalda a Mía.

Mía miró un momento a Markus y luego a la fogata. En ese momento el Lucario se acercó a ella y se colocó sobre la Lopunny ante la sorprendida mirada de ésta.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -Gritó molesta mientras trataba de moverse.

-Es inútil, ahora haré lo que estuve queriendo hacer desde hace tanto tiempo. -Dijo Markus con una sonrisa y Mega Evolucionó.

-¡N-No! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Gritó aterrada mientras él arrancaba su collar y lo lanzaba unos metros hacia atrás. -¡Suéltame ahora! -Intentó golpearlo pero él sostuvo sus dos manos.

Para cuando Scarlett había lanzado fuerza lunar a Jacko. Éste sólo se fue riendo, corrió muy rápido hasta perderse de vista. Scarlett se acercó a Mía y la encontró con los ojos cerrados gritando en el piso y llorando desesperada.

-¿Mía? -Dijo asustada. -Mía, sólo fue una ilusión, no fue nada, Mía ¿Qué sucedió?

Scarlett se acercó a la Lopunny y con cuidado tocó su cabeza sintiendo todas las emociones de ella. Sintió desesperación, tristeza y mucho dolor. Se separó rápidamente de la Lopunny, eran sentimientos muy fuertes. Miró con más cuidado a la pokémon y notó que había sangre alrededor de ella.

-Mía. -Dijo a punto de llorar incrédula. -¡Bidooff! -Gritó Scarlett y el pequeño se apareció frente a ella con patas temblorosas. -Necesito que vayas lo más rápido que tus patas te den, sigue el río hacia las montañas y busca una gruta, ahí deben estar Markus y Alex, un Lucario y un Gallade, ve rápido por ellos.

Bidooff asintió y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr muy rápido.

Mientras tanto Scarlett se quedó junto a Mía quién no abría los ojos. Trató de calmar a la Lopunny con unas cuantas caricias en su frente pero ella no dejaba de llorar y abrazarse a sí misma.

-Mía, descuida, nada fue real. -Mía abrió un poco sus ojos y vio a Scarlett, la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Scarlett! Y-yo... -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, descuida lo se, fuiste violad... -No alcanzó a terminar pues Mía lloró muy fuerte.

-¡Maté a Markus! -Dijo y Scarlett la miró un momento sorprendida.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó extrañada.

-Es que, se me tiró encima y tuve que defenderme. -Dijo aún llorando.

_En la ilusión Mía estaba debajo de Markus y éste acercó su rostro al de ella. En eso le pegó un fuerte cabezazo que incluso le sacó sangre a la Lopunny. El Lucario se tiró hacia atrás y por un momento se vio a Jacko pero volvió a tomar la forma del Lucario._

_-Ahora maldito idiota ni se te ocurra volver a... -Markus la abrazó y ella lo golpeó de nuevo. -¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! -Mía lo golpeó hasta que se separó de ella._

_Jacko dejó una ilusión semejando a Markus mientras él se alejaba. La ilusión no se movía._

_-¿Markus? -Mía lo movió un poco y se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaba. -Ay no, lo maté._

_Jacko comenzó a reír mientras Mía se lanzaba al piso, hasta que al Zoroark le llegó fuerza lunar. Con su cabeza aún sangrando comenzó a reírse de Mía._

-¡Y así lo maté! Oye ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? -Mía miró a todos lados y Scarlett comenzó a reír y la abrazó. -¿He? ¿Qué pasa? -Mía la miró confusa.

-Era una ilusión. -Scarlett suspiró aliviada. -Creí que te habían echo algo mucho peor, veo que no te acobardas con nadie.

-¿Peor? ¿Cómo qué? -Preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

-Nada, no te preocupes. -Se mantuvo abrazando a Mía y se levantó.

-Es mejor continuar ¿Dónde está Bidooff? -Preguntó Mía y miró a Scarlett mucho más aliviada al saber que fue una ilusión.

-Hem... -Scarlett pensó un momento y luego sonrió nerviosa. -Creo que tendremos que avanzar sin él.

-No te preocupes, podremos caminar sin rumbo un tiempo mientras decidimos a dónde ir. -Dijo Mía con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de Scarlett.

-Confío en ti. -Dijo Scarlett.

Bidooff volaba sobre un Pidgeot rápidamente hasta que llegó a las montañas. El Pidgeot sobre voló mirando hacia abajo.

-No veo ninguna Gruta. -Dijo el pokémon volador.

-Yo seguiré buscando, déjame bajar. -El Pidgeot descendió y Bidooff bajó de su espalda. -Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada, igual tenía que venir hasta aquí. -Pidgeot retomó el vuelo y se alejó.

Bidooff miró a su alrededor y vio a unos pokémon asustados y escondidos. Sintió un fuerte ruido y junto a él la tierra tembló con gran intensidad.

-¿Qué sucede? -Comenzó a caminar y el ruido junto a los temblores se hacían más fuertes.

Encontró una escondida cueva de donde venían gritos y se escuchaba una gran pelea. Con algo de miedo pero tomando el valor necesario entró y encontró a Markus Mega Evolucionado en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Frente a él estaba Alex corriendo hacia el Lucario dispuesto a darle un golpe fatal.

-Señor Lucario. -Dijo Bidooff parado junto al mencionado. -Pasó algo y su hermana me mandó a llamar.

-Estoy algo ocupado ahora. -Contestó levantándose y lanzando un aura esfera a Alex.

-Pero es sobre la Lopunny, está en el piso llorando traumada y rodeada de sangre, la princesa dijo que fuera a ayudarla rápido. -Dijo Bidooff desesperado.

Markus bajó sus orejas para ponerle atención al Bidooff y cuando Alex iba a golpearlo nuevamente, Markus lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Bidooff ¿Dónde están Mía y Scarlett? -Preguntó Markus.

-¿S-Scarlett? -Dijo a penas el Mega Gallade.

Alex recuperó la conciencia por un segundo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Markus lo miró asombrado y comenzó a correr tras él. Bidooff simplemente caminó lentamente tras ellos.

-¿¡Cómo saben dónde están!? -Preguntó el pequeño Bidooff.

Alex corrió a todo dar por todos lados sin saber a donde ir, lo que lo alteraba más. Corrió levantando árboles y pokémon en su camino con gran desesperación.

-¡Alex! -Gritó Markus. -¿A dónde vas?

Markus siguió corriendo tras Alex, que lo ignoraba, y buscó el aura de su hermana o de Mía.

-Es imposible, no están cerca. -Dijo frustrado y más ya que Alex destrozaba todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. -¡Alex! ¡No tienes idea de donde están!

El Gallade se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a ser un Gallade normal cayendo al piso junto a la Mega Piedra.

-Debí decir eso antes. -Dijo Markus acercándose a Alex. -Muy bien, creo que aún te falta mucho entrenamiento.

Alex estaba inconsciente en el piso y Markus lo colocó en su espalda volviendo a ser un Lucario normal y comenzando a caminar. Sostuvo la Mega Piedra de Gallade en su mano derecha, mientras andaba.

-Donde podrían estar. -Suspira algo cansado. -Lo bueno es que sé que Mía logró sacar a mi hermana, pero ¿Cómo estará ella?

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Scarlett y Mía se habían detenido. Se sentaron en el piso e hicieron una fogata.

Mía se acomodó en el piso y cerró los ojos mientras bostezaba. Ya no aguantaba más, había sido un día demasiado agitado y merecía dormir un poco.

-Mía ¿Estás despierta? -Preguntó Scarlett a su lado.

-No... -Respondió ella con voz cansada.

-Sí estuvieras durmiendo no me habrías contestado. -Respondió Scarlett. -Te quería preguntar algo ¿Tú crees que podamos salvar el reino? Ósea, yo por lo menos quería hacer eso, o ir con mis padres.

-Princesa, haré lo posible por ayudarte y es por mi hermano y por mi padre, sé que Alex está muy interesado en todo esto y en usted, por lo que lo voy a apoyar, y mi padre, tengo que salvarlo, cueste lo que cueste. -Respondió sin ver a Scarlett.

-Su padre ¿Hablas del Blaziken que estaba en las celdas? -Preguntó nuevamente la princesa.

-Sí, puede que no nos parecemos y es porque no somos sus hijos biológicos, él nos encontró una noche, en las afueras del reino. -Mía suspiró recordando a su padre.

-¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber quienes son tus verdaderos padres? -Mía se levantó, evidentemente ya no podría dormir.

La Lopunny soltó un suspiro y miró a Scarlett a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada hacia el cielo un momento. Se acostó boca arriba al igual que Scarlett.

-Sí, me lo pregunté unas cuantas veces y Alex también, por lo que una noche decidimos ir a investigar. -Contó recordando.

_Ninguno de los dos hermanos sabía por donde comenzar. El Kirlia, por ende, tomó el control de la búsqueda y aquella noche ambos hermanos salieron de su hogar. Estaba todo muy oscuro y con mucho cuidado caminaron por las calles del reino hasta llegar a las afueras. Ambos eran sólo unos pequeños de once años._

_Tomaron mucho valor y siguieron su camino. Mía había elevado sus dos orejas atenea a cualquier cosa mientras saltaba junto a su hermano._

_-Alex ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó la Buneary._

_-Iremos a donde nos encontró papá, debe haber alguna pista o algo. -Alex miraba a su alrededor._

_En ese momento un pokémon pasó corriendo y empujó a los pequeños quienes cayeron al piso sentados._

_-¡Ten más cuidado! -Gritó Alex._

_El pokémon se detuvo y volteó a ver a los niños. Se acercó a ellos y los miró extrañado._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí solos? -Preguntó acercándose._

_-Buscamos a nuestros padres. -Contestó Mía sin miedo._

_-¿Están perdidos? -Preguntó nuevamente el pokémon._

_-No, buscamos a nuestros padres verdaderos, nuestro padre adoptivo no lo sabe. -Contestó Alex._

_-¿Es malo con ustedes? -El pokémon se arrodilló y los observó más de cerca._

_-No, nada de eso, sólo necesitamos saber quienes son. -Respondió Mía._

_-No, no necesitan saberlo, quieren saberlo. -El pokémon soltó un suspiro. -Les aconsejo no seguir, puede sucederles algo malo y su padre puede preocuparse, imagínense sí un día su padre se va sin avisarles y vuelve herido. -El pokémon se cruzó de brazos. -Es mejor que los lleve para que lleguen bien a casa._

_Así el pokémon levantó a los chicos quienes simplemente asintieron con algo de decepción. Ellos le dijeron al pokémon hasta donde llevarlos y al llegar los dejó en la puerta de su casa._

_-Muy bien, entren antes de que su padre se de cuenta de que no están ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -Preguntó el pokémon._

_-Yo soy Alex._

_-Y yo Mía._

_-Muy bien Alex y Mía, no vuelvan a salir o su padre se preocupará. -El pokémon desordenó el cabello de Alex._

_-Nuestro padre podría fácilmente salvarnos. -Dijo Mía con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, es el Blaziken más fuerte del mundo. -Dijo Alex con orgullo._

_-¿Blaziken? ¿De casualidad su padre se llama Max? -Preguntó el pokémon._

_-Sí. -Contestaron al unísono._

_-Hum... Interesante. -Comentó el pokémon. -Bien, debo irme, no vuelvan a salir ¡Adiós! -El pokémon comenzó a alejarse. -¡Se cuidan!_

_-¡Adiós señor Gallade! -Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo._

-Y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a salir a buscar a nuestros padres biológicos, ese Gallade nos enseñó una gran lección. -Mía se cruzó de brazos. -Nos enseñó a querer lo que se tiene, tal vez nos pudimos haber arrepentido de conocerlos. -Sonríe un poco. -Pero me gustaría saber que clase de pokémon pudo abandonarnos.

Mía suspiró y Scarlett la miró mientras pensaba en su historia.

-Dijiste que ese pokémon era un Gallade ¿Lo volviste a ver? -Preguntó curiosa y con algunas dudas.

-Sí, una vez, él le dio su piedra Alba a Alex. Fue a hablar con mi padre sobre algo. -Scarlett volvió a ver a Mía extrañada.

-Cuando yo tenía nueve años, mi tío desapareció y no hemos vuelto a saber de él. -Miró también hacia arriba.

-Mira que coincidencia. -Mía observó a Scarlett un momento y cerró los ojos. -¿Qué te parece sí... -Bosteza un poco. -Mañana pensamos en eso?

-Muy bien, buenas noches. -Scarlett cerró los ojos y se durmió.

De pronto Mía se levantó exaltada y Scarlett también se levantó y la observó.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? -Preguntó asustada.

-M-Mi collar ¡Lo olvidé cuando el Markus de la ilusión me lo quitó! ¿¡Dónde lo lanzó!? -Mía se tocó el cuello. -N-no puede ser.

Continuará...

**Holis, espero que les gustara este capitulo como a mi escribirlo, el próximo capitulo tendrá más de lo que faltó o.o**

**Al menos puedo subir una vez por semana :)**

**Realmente muchas gracias por sus review, follow, favorite y por leer, me gusta que les guste el fic y los personajes :3**

**Para los que leen mi otro fic, subire el capitulo en cuanto arregle un asuntito.**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en ésta página.**

**Agradecimientos al final :3**

**Capitulo siete: ¡Tú puedes!**

Ese día había sido una completa molestia para Mía. Luego de recibir los gritos y golpes de Markus, luego de consolarlo, de saber que su hermano había sido herido por su culpa, de descubrir que la princesa había sido secuestrada y además tener que soportar a Jacko y sus ilusiones. Sí, una completa molestia, increíblemente larga y cuando al fin intentaba despejar su mente y dormir no podía hacerlo.

Se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando recordar el camino para volver a donde Jacko usó su ilusión contra ella. Estaba totalmente desesperada y todo esto era visto por Scarlett quién miraba a la Lopunny mientras perdía la cabeza.

-Mía... -Dijo Scarlett intentando acercarse a la pokémon.

-M-mi co-collar. -Mía intentaba buscar el camino. -¡Debe ser por ahí! O por allá ¿Dónde está? ¡No puedo creer que lo perdiera!

-Mía, calma por favor. -Scarlett se acercó a Mía y la detuvo tomando sus manos. -Mía, calma, ahora no encontrarás nada, está oscuro y tú estas cansada.

Mía negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba y trataba de no caer de cara al piso totalmente exahusta.

-No estoy cansada. -Respondió la Lopunny pasando su mano en puño por su ojo. -No te preocupes.

-Sí, estás cansada. -Mía volvió a negar y Scarlett soltó un suspiro. -Vas a dormir y mañana lo buscarás.

-Iré ahora, no importa lo que digas. -Mía estaba por volver a caminar pero de inmediato cayó al piso dormida. -Hum...

-No me dejaste otra opción, tuve que usar Hipnosis. -Dijo Scarlett levantando a la pokémon dormida y dejándola junto al fuego. -Ahora, duerme que yo también lo haré.

Scarlett se acomoda al otro lado del fuego totalmente cansada y no pasa mucho tiempo para cuando se queda profundamente dormida, al igual que Mía.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del castillo se encontraba Jacko muy cansado y caminando mal, con las piernas más abiertas de lo normal. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por Yuki, la Froslass, quién lo miraba extrañada y luego con una gran sonrisa divertida al ver entrar de esa forma al Zoroark.

La pokémon se encontraba sentada en el trono de la reina, muy cómoda y mirando a Jacko aguantando la carcajada, realmente se veía ridículo caminando así.

Jacko en cambio tenía una cara de molestia que asustaba a los pokémon más pequeños de alrededor, quienes huían al ver tan molesto al Zoroark.

-Jacko. -Dijo Yuki aguantando las risas lo más que podía. -¿Por qué caminas así? -Preguntó a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-¿Qué te importa? -Le contestó muy enojado el Zoroark. -Tal vez me dio la gana estar así. -Jacko intentó alejarse y cada vez que caminaba le dolía y se tocaba disimuladamente tratando de que el dolor pasara.

Yuki detuvo el andar del pokémon y se puso frente a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó con la Lopunny? -Preguntó Yuki interesada pero Jacko sólo desvió la mirada. La pokémon fantasma no aguantó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. -¡Jajaja! Ya ¡jajajaja! ¡Sé lo que pasó! -Dijo con ataque de risa. -Estabas tú, haciendo de galán y la pokémon estaba así... -Yuki puso una cara de horror muy graciosa. -Y tú te acercaste lentamente, tomaste sus manos y ella... -Puso la misma cara de horror, los pokémon alrededor aguantaban las risas. -Y le dijiste ¡Hazme tuyo! -Yuki comenzó a reír casi sin poder respirar de tanta risa. -¡Y ella...! -Puso la misma cara de horror que las veces anteriores. -Y te golpeó y te dijo "¿Tú crees que estaría con un pokémon como tú? Yo iré con alguien de clase alta ¡Como el príncipe!" Y entonces se fue y luego se escuchó el "crack" de tú corazón.

Yuki se lanzó al piso riendo al igual que unos Cherrim, Sunflora, Buneary y Skiploom de alrededor. La Froslass soltaba lágrimas de la risa Y golpeaba el piso con su mano y con su estómago doliendo de tanto reír.

-¿Ya terminaste de burlarte de mi? -Preguntó Jacko totalmente serio.

-¡No! -Gritó Yuki aún riendo. -Me imagino que... ¡Jajajaja! Estabas tú con una corbatita roja, peinadito, con un ramo de rosas y le dijiste ¡Te doy mi inocencia! ¡Wajajajaja! -La pokémon fantasma no paraba de reír. -¡Ah! ¡M-Me voy a ha-hacer pipí!

-Sí ya paraste de hacerme sentir peor, me voy. -Jacko se alejó dejando sola a Yuki riendo.

Caminaba aún con las piernas abiertas observando el castillo muy molesto, buscando alguna habitación para poder descansar tranquilamente. Para su desgracia habían pokémon en cada habitación y al verlo pasar se reían de su caminar. Intentó abrir una puerta que estaba cerrada con mucha seguridad.

El Zoroark empujó y golpeó hasta que finalmente logró abrir la puerta. Era una habitación muy amplia y ordenada. Cerro la puerta tras él y se lanzó a la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro. Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando lo que le había pasado, sintiéndose humillado y muy enojado.

Sentía ganas de vengarse de Mía por lo que le había hecho, hacerla rogar por su vida, de que lo viera con miedo en los ojos y llorando, arrastrándose por el piso suplicando piedad. Pero él no volvería a ser tan bueno con ella.

-Jacko. -En eso entra un pokémon y lo mira. -Jacko ¿Estás despierto? Sé que estás despierto. -El pokémon se sienta junto a él.

-¿Necesita algo jefe? -Jacko se sienta en la cama mirándolo.

-No me digas así ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves algo triste. -Dijo el pokémon preocupado.

-No creo que sea importante en este momento. -Suspiró y se volteó. -Falta poco para que tenga lo que usted quiere.

-Cuando lo logré, tú me dirás que quieres y te lo daré. -Sonríe y Jacko también pero con una sonrisa perturbadora. -Realmente no sé lo que quieres y no quiero saberlo.

El pokémon se levantó y se fue, mientras Jacko esbozaba una sonrisa macabra a la vez que pensaba en las mil y una formas de vengarse de Mía. Así Jacko se durmió tranquilamente.

Esa noche era más iluminada de lo que se pudiera esperar, las estrellas y la luna eran una gran compañía para los pokémon que caminaban bajo ese cielo.

Entre ellos se encontraba un cansado Markus que llevaba en su espalda a Alex. Además de llevar al inconsciente Gallade, en su cabeza estaba Bidooff.

-Te dije que esperaras, pero tú "Noo, dejemos atrás a Bidooff" -Dijo Bidooff molesto con el Lucario.

-Tú sólo dime donde están. -Markus soltó un bostezo cansado pero siguió adelante. -Fue una dura batalla. -Se dijo a sí mismo.

Markus pasó por varias partes del bosque siguiendo las indicaciones de Bidooff hasta llegar donde estaban Mía y Scarlett al momento de ser atacadas por Jacko.

-Que extraño... -Dijo Bidooff saltando de la cabeza de Markus al piso. -Aquí estaban antes. -Bidooff se escuchaba muy preocupado y Markus también comenzó a preocuparse. -Puede que hayamos llegado muy tarde, tal vez las capturaron al estar indefensas o tal vez simplemente las mataron.

-¿Q-qué? -Dijo asustado Markus.

-Claro, sólo son suposiciones pero hasta el momento en que se demuestre lo contrario podrían ser reales. -Dijo seriamente Bidooff para luego reír.

-¿¡Q-qué!? -Markus miró aún más preocupado al Bidooff. -No digas eso, hay que buscarlas. -Markus miró alrededor y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño objeto brillando a la luz de la luna, en el piso. -¿Qué es eso? -Se acercó con cuidado y levantó el pequeño objeto de color azul. -No puede ser, es el collar de Mía.

El Lucario tomó el objeto y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. Alex aún dormía sobre la espalda de Markus y el pobre príncipe tenía que tratar de sostener el collar de Mía, junto a la Mega Piedra de Alex y al mismo Gallade, además del peso adicional de Bidooff quién había vuelto a subir a la cabeza de Markus. Tratando de no botar todo lo que traía encima.

Comenzó a andar por el bosque, muy cansado, ya casi no aguantaba el sueño y aún tenía heridas de la batalla contra Alex. Pero aún así, caminó por el bosque a oscuras y sin saber a donde ir.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Scarlett quien soltó un bostezo para luego estirarse. Observó a Mía descansar tranquilamente y sonrió un poco para luego internarse un poco en el bosque para buscar algunas bayas para el desayuno.

Al momento en que Scarlett se alejó, Mía se dio unas vueltas incómoda y se despertó mirando confusa alrededor, tenía esa confusión mañanera en donde no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Se estiró y recordó todo de golpe.

No encontró a Scarlett pero no le importó mucho, sabía que podría haber ido a hacer sus necesidades. Se levantó y sintió un ruido en los arbustos. se puso en guardia y al voltear vio a Markus con Alex, Bidooff y su collar.

-¿Markus? -Dijo Mía asombrada.

-Mía ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Scarlett? -Preguntó muy cansado el Lucario.

-No estoy segura, pero deja todo eso y a mi hermano por favor. -Markus dejó con cuidado todo en el suelo al igual que a Bidooff. -Alex ¿Qué le pasó? -Preguntó preocupada.

-La Mega Piedra... -Dijo Markus y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-Bueno, descansa. -Dijo Mía viendo como el Lucario casi caía sólo de cansancio.

Markus se lanzó de cara al piso junto a Bidooff durmiendo enseguida, ya no aguantaba. Mía intentó levantar al cansado pokémon para dejarlo en una posición más cómoda, desgraciadamente, como una Lopunny normal, no tenía tanta fuerza. Lo levantó a duras penas pero de inmediato cayó sentada con el Lucario que cayó sobre sus piernas.

-Maldita sea ¿Es que tengo tanta mala suerte? -Miró a Alex y suspiró. -Es difícil controlar la Mega Evolución ¿Verdad?

Mía observó a Markus un momento y pensó unos minutos mientras se colocaba el collar. Lo quitó de encima de ella y lo comenzó a arrastrar hasta el tronco de un árbol en donde lo apoyó. Luego arrastró a su hermano y lo dejó también apoyado contra el mismo árbol que a Markus.

Suspiró más tranquila y se dispuso a buscar a Scarlett. No tuvo que alejarse mucho ya que la Gardevoir apareció en ese instante con unas bayas en sus brazos. Primero vio a Mía y estaba por saludarla cuando se dio cuenta de que tras ella se encontraban Alex y Markus. Asombrada, Scarlett soltó las bayas y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Hermano! ¡Alex! -Dijo emocionada la princesa.

Pasó de largo a su hermano y observó detenidamente al Gallade inconsciente. Había estado muy preocupada por el pokémon que hizo de todo para intentar salvarla, tanto que casi no se preocupó por su cansado y herido hermano.

-¿Acaso está cansado por la Mega Piedra? -Preguntó Scarlett a Mía.

-Sí, al menos puede Mega Evolucionar. -Respondió la Lopunny con una gran sonrisa. -Pero... -Muerde una baya. -¿No debería preocuparte más tú hermano? -La pokémon conejo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y la Gardevoir se sonrojó completamente.

-He... He y-yo... -Scarlett se puso muy nerviosa y Mía comenzó a reír. -¡N-no deberías ha-hablar c-con la boca lle-llena!

-Lo siento princesa. -Mía tapó su boca y tragó lo que tenía. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿Cuánto falta para el festival de la estrella? -Preguntó Scarlett.

-Dos días ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Mía.

-Hum... Es muy poco tiempo, lo mejor será que nosotros hagamos el trabajo. -Dijo la princesa con una mirada determinada y observó a Mía un momento. -Desgraciadamente hoy tendremos que esperar a que Markus y Alex despierten y eso será perder un día, tal vez no alcancemos a llegar.

-¿Podrías explicarme que sucede? -Preguntó nuevamente Mía ladeando la cabeza.

-Mía ¿Qué tanto harías por tú padre y el reino? -Preguntó Scarlett con sus ojos ardiendo en decisión.

-Por mi padre podría quemar el reino y a todos sus habitantes, mataría a los reyes, robaría a los bancos y... -Scarlett la detuvo.

-Ya entiendo. -Sonríe nerviosa. -Harías cualquier cosa ¿Irías a salvarlo en la misma base de quién en este momento probablemente sea el pokémon con más poder en el mundo?

-Sí es necesario haré lo que sea. -Mía también observó a Scarlett con gran decisión.

-Entonces creo que te contaré un poco más, pero más tarde cuando Alex despierte. -Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Y Markus... -Comentó Mía a lo que Scarlett volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Ya sé que Markus también! -Estaba muy roja y luego se avergonzó. -L-lo siento, n-no debí gritar.

-Entiende que a mi no me importa. -Mía ríe un poco. -No vivo de los modales ¿Sabes?

-Sólo hay que esperar a que despierten. -Dijo Scarlett finalmente mirando a ambos pokémon.

De pronto Alex comenzó a moverse sin parar, muy incómodo y quejándose entre sueños. Ambas pokémon miraron al Gallade que no paraba de moverse y comenzaba a quejarse incómodo.

-Urg, creo que Alex está teniendo los efectos después del primer contacto con la Mega Piedra. -Dijo Mía.

Mía se levantó y le dijo a Scarlett que iría a buscar algunas bayas dulces al bosque para intentar calmar a Alex. Al alejarse Scarlett se acercó lentamente al Gallade quien aún se quejaba.

-¿Alex? -Lo observó un momento mientras se quejaba.

_-¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! -Dijo Scarlett asustada siendo tirada hacia atrás por varias manos._

_-¡Y-ya voy! -Gritó Alex casi sin aire._

_Le faltaba mucho el aire, sentía un increíble peso sobre la espalda y apenas podía levantarse. Miró hacia el frente intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero cayó de frente. Trató sin parar de levantarse pero no podía y de pronto sintió que alguien ponía su pie en su espalda y lo empujaba hacia abajo._

_-¿Q-quién eres? -Dijo apenas pero volvió a sentir una fuerte patada en la espalda._

_-Que débil eres, por tú culpa se llevan a Scarlett. -Dijo fríamente una voz muy familiar._

_El dueño de la voz se colocó frente a Alex, levantó su cabeza con una mano y lo elevó hasta la altura de su rostro, lo observó con seriedad, mirada fría y totalmente enojado. Alex abrió apenas los ojos y observó a quien estaba frente a él._

_-¿Q-quién eres tú? -Preguntó el Gallade aún cuando sentía que lo conocía muy bien._

_Con fuerza Alex fue tirado al suelo donde cayó de espalda y pudo apreciar completamente al pokémon frente a él. Era muy parecido a un Gallade pero tenía una especie de capa, el color de su cuerpo era completamente blanco, su cabello era más largo hacia arriba, sus manos eran más grandes al igual que sus cuchillas y aún parado frente a Alex sin moverse, se podía apreciar un increíble poder. Ese pokémon en específico, era increíblemente parecido a Alex._

_Scarlett aún gritaba cuando taparon su boca y se la llevaron, desapareciendo completamente de la vista de ambos pokémon. Alex intentó seguirla pero volvió a sentir que el otro pokémon lo empujaba hacia abajo._

_-¡Déjame! ¡Debo ir por Scarlett! -Gritó Alex con desesperación._

_-¿Cómo irás por ella sí te desmayaste al no controlar la Mega Piedra? -Dijo el otro pokémon. -Eres débil, me da lastima por Scarlett, se la llevaron y por ser débil no pudiste salvarla._

_Alex se levantó y cuando estaba por recibir otra patada por parte del otro pokémon, la detuvo con síquico mientras respiraba con dificultad._

_-No, aún puedo ir por ella. -Levantó al otro pokémon con síquico y lo lanzó al suelo. -No sé quien eres, pero sí no vas a ayudar será mejor que no estorbes. -Alex respiraba agitado y con esfuerzo logró erguirse y mirar al otro pokémon._

_-¿Crees que puede atacarme e insultarme? No sabes el nivel de poder que poseo. -Los brazos del pokémon brillaron en un leve tono celeste._

_-No me interesa luchar pero sí quieres desafiarme sabrás que no me daré por vencido. -Alex se puso en guardia al igual que el pokémon frente a él._

_-Vamos a probarte, sí puedes derrotarme te aseguro que encontrar a la princesa será muy sencillo, pero no te será sencillo vencerme. -El pokémon miró fijamente a Alex y éste le devolvió la mirada._

_Pasaron unos segundos en que se miraron fijamente, ambos con la misma expresión, hasta que Alex fue el primero en atacar corriendo hacia el pokémon que se quedó completamente quieto. Observó, sin inmutarse, como Alex corría, hasta que el Gallade intentó darle un golpe con su cuchilla el cual fue rápidamente interceptado por la cuchilla del pokémon rival, quien sólo al defenderse logró mandar a volar a Alex metros atrás._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me das lástima. -El pokémon miró a Alex aún con su expresión seria e inexpreciva._

_Alex se volvió a colocar en guardia pero cuando vio al frente no pudo encontrar a su rival. Intentó desviar la mirada hacia atrás pero era muy tarde. El pokémon enterró una de sus largas y filosas cuchillas en la espalda de Alex y salió por el otro lado. Alex pudo ver la cuchilla pasando por su pecho y abrió sus ojos y su boca totalmente sorprendido._

_-N-no. -Dijo apenas viendo el rojizo líquido manchando la cuchilla del rival._

_-Muy lento. -Dijo el otro pokémon manteniendo su gesto._

_El pokémon sacó su cuchilla del cuerpo de Alex y la limpió con cuidado mientras el Gallade cayó lentamente al piso, observó al otro pokémon que se limpiaba sin mirarlo. Casi no respiraba y temblaba lentamente._

-¡Scarlett! -Gritó Alex entre sueños y la chica lo miró preocupada.

-Alex, se fuerte, por favor, tranquilo. -Dijo Scarlett y acarició lentamente el rostro de Alex quien aún se quejaba.

_-Tú puedes. -Se escuchó la voz de la princesa resonando por todas partes._

_Los ojos de Alex se cerraban lentamente mientras escuchaba la voz de Scarlett. Tosió un poco de sangre, ya no aguantaba, su respiración era lenta y entrecortada. Sintió de pronto las leves caricias de la princesa._

_-Eres fuerte, lo sé, resiste por favor. -Se volvió a escuchar y Alex abrió un poco más los ojos._

_Frente a él pudo ver la figura de Scarlett algo borrosa que acariciaba su rostro y lo observaba muy preocupada. Alex levantó un poco su mano y pudo sonreír apenas._

_-Vamos Alex. -Se escuchó decir a la princesa._

_Alex se levantó y el otro pokémon lo miró por primera vez con un brillo de interés en los ojos lo que llamó la atención del Gallade._

_Antes de que el pokémon rival hiciera algo Alex corrió hasta él y alargó sus cuchillas. El ruido de las cuatro cuchilla chocar unas contra otras hizo eco por todas partes. Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron en una fuerte batalla en donde Alex tenía desventaja._

_El Gallade hizo lo posible pero aún estaba muy débil y el otro pokémon dabas fuertes, rápidos y feroces ataques que Alex sólo podía bloquear con mucho esfuerzo. Parecía una batalla de caballeros del más alto rango, ninguno se daría por vencido._

_Entre corte y corte que Alex bloqueaba de su rival, lo analizó completamente hasta que supo encontrar el momento justo. El último corte que el rival le lanzó fue completamente aprovechado por Alex quien sin dudar atravesó su cuchilla en el pecho del rival, por el pequeño espacio que quedó expuesto de su pecho al lanzar el ataque, y sacó la cuchilla rápida y limpiamente._

_-L-lo hice. -Dijo Alex cayendo de rodillas al suelo. -Lo logré._

_El otro pokémon se acercó a Alex y éste lo miró sorprendido poniéndose en guardia pero fue detenido por la mano de su rival quien la colocó en su hombro y sonrió, segundos más tarde Alex sintió un increíble poder nuevo, y al ver de otra vez al pokémon con quien se enfrentó, se dio cuenta que había desaparecido._

Scarlett vió a Alex abrir lentamente los ojos y mirarla algo confuso. Cuando pudo verla bien y reincorporarse la princesa estaba muy feliz y aliviada que se lanzó sobre Alex y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sabía que tú podías! -Dijo feliz Scarlett, pero de inmediato, al notar lo que hacía, se sonrojó mucho y se separó. -¡Lo siento tanto! -Dijo con la voz temblando y tapando su rostro avergonzada.

-No puedo creerlo. -Dijo Alex totalmente asombrado. -Estás bien. -El Gallade abrazó a Scarlett y la Gardevoir no sabía que hacer. -¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Y-yo... -Scarlett estaba muy roja y apenas hablaba.

Lentamente la princesa acercó sus temblorosos brazos al cuerpo del Gallade y correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Alex quien sólo sonrió.

-Espero que no te hayan lastimado. -Dijo Alex y la princesa negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que vieron una baya caer desde el árbol con una marca de mordida en ella. Al levantar la mirada encontraron a Mía escondida sobre el árbol y rápidamente se separaron.

-U-ups. -Dijo la Lopunny al ser descubierta. -Arruiné el momento.

De un salto bajó y se colocó frente a ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa mientras Scarlett intentaba tapar su sonrojo y Alex miraba a su hermana para luego abrazarla.

-Mía ¿Dónde habías estado? -Preguntó sonriente.

-Buscando a mi hermano favorito. -Respondió la mencionada también sonriendo. -Pero... -Se separa de él y respira profundamente. -Hay algo que debo decirles.

-Adelante Mía. -Dijo Scarlett.

-Bueno yo... Yo... -Los miró y se puso muy nerviosa. -Resulta que yo...

-¿Mía? -Dijo Alex preocupado.

Mía jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Quería decirles a Scarlett y a Alex que ella había sido la responsable de todo eso y que ella le reveló a Jacko que Scarlett tenía la piedra pero se sentía muy nerviosa y preocupada por como podrían reaccionar ante tal confesión. Respiró hondo y cuando estaba por decirlo sintió que alguien tocaba su oreja y se volteó sobresaltada para encontrarse con Markus quien bostezó cansado.

-Alex, que bueno que despiertas. -Comentó el Lucario.

-Hola Markus ¿Tienes idea de qué pasó? Estábamos hablando, toqué esa piedra extraña y luego no recuerdo más. -Dijo Alex muy confuso y recordando lo último que hizo antes de Mega Evolucionar.

-No te preocupes, te explicaré todo. -Dijo Markus mirando a la Lopunny que aún lo observaba asombrada. -Mía, es mejor que le diga yo, el como llegó hasta acá, tú puedes ir a bañarte al lago que está al lado.

Mía observó confusa a Markus y éste sólo le dio un empujón para que fuera al lago que había mencionado anteriormente.

Ya en el lago la pokémon conejo se baño por largo rato hasta que llegó Scarlett tras ella y le dijo que saliera. Mía siguió a la princesa y llegaron con Alex el cual se encontraba sentado junto a Markus quien dormía nuevamente.

-Mientras mi hermano duerme les explicaré la importancia de la piedra que tanto protegimos hasta que... Bueno, me la quitaron. -Dijo Scarlett bajando la mirada muy triste y culpable.

Mía la observó y se sintió muy mal por lo que bajó un poco la mirada, lo que no notaron ni Scarlett ni Alex. Mía se sentía muy culpable y tenía realmente muchas razones.

-Descuida, sé que hiciste lo que pudiste. -Dijo Alex con una sonrisa y desordenó el cabello de Scarlett.

-Supongo que extrañé cuando desordenabas mi cabello. -Comentó la Gardevoir con una sonrisa. -Pero, necesito que escuchen esto. -Los hermanos miraron a la pokémon y asintieron.

Hace mucho tiempo, en el reino no había la paz que se disfrutaba hasta hace unos días antes de que atacaran el castillo.

Los pueblos y ciudades estaban sumergidos en el caos, todos los pokémon querían tener el poder y hacían lo que fuera por alcanzarlo. Cuando superaron en número a los guardias y soldados reales, aquellos pokémon rebeldes hicieron lo que quisieron. Saquearon las casas, asesinaron, robaron y llenaron de miedo a los pokémon que aún vivían de bien.

Los antiguos reyes y reinas vieron el sufrimiento de su gente y aunque pudieron hacer algo eran muy débiles y cobardes por lo que ignoraron los gritos de dolor y huyeron a excepción de su única hija, la princesa Anya.

-¡Momento! -Dijo Mía deteniendo la historia de Scarlett. -Esa es la historia princesas que yo leía cuando era pequeña y también me la contaba cada noche mi padre. -La Lopunny se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo que sí, es una leyenda muy famosa. -Dijo Scarlett.

-¿Podrías dejar a Scarlett continuar? -Preguntó Alex a Mía con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, es que ya la había escuchado. -Alex hizo un gesto para que Mía se callara de una vez. -Me tengo que callar y escuchar por milésima vez la misma historia, porque la novia de mi hermano... -Murmuraba molesta hasta que Alex la miró sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mía! ¡No digas eso! -Dijo Alex muy rojo.

-E-es mejor continuar. -Dijo Scarlett también muy roja.

La princesa Anya se quedó en el castillo aún con muchas dudas, no sabía que hacer y la orda de pokémon se acercaba rápidamente para tomar el castillo. Estaba sola y con un sólo guardia se había quedado junto a ella. Estaba desesperada. Subió a la torre más alta del castillo, junto al guardia, y desde ahí miró a las estrellas pidiendo que un milagro salvara al reino.

De pronto los pasos de los malvados pokémon resonaron por todas partes y con valentía el guardia dio su vida para detener a aquellos pokémon y darle más tiempo a la princesa.

Ya estando completamente sola y sin esperanza, un pokémon escuchó sus súplicas y del cielo nocturno una estrella brilló con más fuerza que todas las demás y descendió hasta la princesa. Aquella estrella tomó la forma de un pokémon quien le sonrió a la princesa y vio su corazón. Al saber que el corazón de la princesa y sus deseos eran puros le concedió su deseo y salvó del caos al reino.

Los pokémon que tanto mal hacían de un momento a otro se detuvieron y recapacitaron. Pidieron sus más sinceras disculpas y enmendaron todo el daño que habían hecho para luego irse cada uno a sus hogares.

El pokémon que vino de las estrellas sin embargo se había cansado mucho y se despidió de la princesa para luego ir a dormir por mil años.

La princesa se quedó a cargo del reino y lo gobernó con honor y sabiduría.

-Y... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la piedra? -Preguntó Mía mirando extrañada a Scarlett.

-El pokémon que vino de las estrellas le dio una piedra a la princesa, al despertar nuevamente luego de mil años, quería ver como había crecido el reino por lo que para cuando pasaran mil años, la piedra que le regaló a la princesa emitiría una señal y el pokémon de los deseos aparecerá en donde se encuentre la piedra y éste año se cumple el milenio. Sí alguien la tiene, el pokémon irá y puede que lo atrapen y lo obliguen a cumplir deseos. -Dijo seriamente Scarlett, y los hermanos asintieron.

-Descuida Scarlett, mientras salvamos a mi papá te ayudaremos en lo que sea. -Dijo Mía. -_Tal vez esto enmiende lo que hice_. -Pensó.

En ese momento Bidooff despierta y sacude su cabeza mientras bosteza.

-Hola ¿Qué hay? Hum... Veo que ese Lucario logró encontrarlas, que bien. -Dijo el pokémon sonriendo.

-Hola Bidooff. -Saludaron Scarlett y Mía.

-¿Quién es él? -Preguntó Alex al ver al pokémon tipo normal.

-Soy Bidooff, un amigo. -Dijo sonriendo. -Conocí a ese Lucario y a Mía en unas situaciones algo interesantes. -Mía muy molesta le lanzó una piedra al pokémon la cual falló y Bidooff comenzó a reír. -Que mala puntería.

-Bidooff, él es mi hermano Alex. -Dijo molesta Mía. -Diminutivo de Alexander. -Alex saludó con la mano.

-Con que tú hermano ¿Sabes lo que ha estado haciendo tú hermana con ese Lucario a tus espaldas? -Mía le volvió a lanzar una piedra fallando nuevamente. -¡Fallaste!

De pronto a Bidooff le llega una pequeña luz azul que lo deja tirado en el piso y al ver al dueño de esa luz se dan cuenta de que Markus estaba despierto.

-Buenos días. -Dijo Mía.

-Hola. -Respondió Markus.

-Y ahora Scarlett ¿Qué haremos? -Preguntó Alex.

-Sí tú quieres. -Dijo la princesa nerviosa. -No, mejor no.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó nuevamente el Gallade.

-Scarlett quiere que la ayudemos. -Respondió Mía. -El pokémon que tiene a nuestro padre y está haciendo todo esto está en el castillo en este momento, pero me parece que ya sé porque es importante el festival de la estrella ¿Verdad?

-Sí, el pokémon de los deseos despertará al iniciar el festival en dos días. -Dijo Scarlett preocupada. -Pudimos ir con otro reino y pedir ayuda pero ya no hay más tiempo, sólo somos nosotros y no creo que lleguemos a tiempo. No lo lograremos.

-Hermana... -Dijo Markus preocupado.

-Sí podemos Scarlett, debes confiar que lo podremos hacer. -Dijo Mía dando ánimos.

-A menos que pudiéramos volar no sé cómo podríamos llegar al castillo en dos días. -Dijo triste la princesa.

-¿Volar? -Dijo Bidooff levantándose. -Yo puedo ayudarles con eso.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Alex.

-Sí, tengo unos amigos tipo volador que de seguro ayudarán. -Dijo feliz Bidooff.

-¡Eso sería fantástico! -Dijo Scarlett.

-Iré de inmediato, ustedes quédense aquí entrenando o algo por el estilo mientras voy por ellos. -Bidooff comenzó a andar y recibió ánimos de todos.

-¡Muchas gracias Bidooff! -Dijo feliz Scarlett.

-¡Eres el mejor malpensado que conozco! -Gritó Mía.

-¡Confiamos en ti! -Apoyó Alex.

-Gracias amigo. -Dijo Markus con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

Bidooff se alejó bastante y muy rápido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba feliz hacia el frente, con la mirada en alto.

-Con que esto se siente que te aprecien, esto es tener amigos. -Dijo el pequeño muy feliz como nunca antes lo había estado.

Mía se levantó, se estiró y comenzó a andar hacia el lago nuevamente, sin decir nada a los demás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó Scarlett.

-Voy a entrenar. -Respondió Mía. -Hay que estar preparados ¿Verdad?

-Suerte. -Dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa y asintiendo.

-Te acompañó. -Dijo Markus caminando tras ella. -También quiero entrenar.

-Hum... No lo sé, mi entrenamiento es ultra exclusivo. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Pero está bien, si quieres podemos luchar un poco.

-Está bien. -Markus se colocó junto a ella. -¡Alex! Tú Mega Piedra está junto al árbol, Scarlett, es mejor que lo ayudes.

-¡Sí! -Dijo la princesa. -Sé que ahora podrás manejar mucho mejor la Mega Evolución. -Dijo Scarlett mirando a Alex.

-Eso espero. -Contestó algo nervioso el Gallade.

-Lo lograrás, lo sé, estaremos todos listos para cuando lo necesitemos. -Dijo la princesa sonriente.

-Muy bien, vamos. -Alex tomó la Mega Piedra y luego con su otra mano tomó la de Scarlett. -Sí tú crees que lo lograré confiaré en ti y me esforzaré.

-Gracias. -Dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

**Holas! Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Agradezco tanto a: darkjeff, Marcao, Darkkitsune01, Clow Reed el Caradura, RubyLRed, MrDaniomi y Guest.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dejar review, a los que simplemente leen de forma anónima, a los Follow y Favorite y por interesarse en la historia.**

**Noté o tal vez es idea mía que la mayoría de los lectores son hombres luego de la patada de Mía a Jacko fue lo más comentado xD**

**Y eso, terminé de escribir luego de mi cumpleaños (aún celebrando) amo cuando sobra comida y me regalan chocolates pero luego de una semana lo odio, mi panza gana más territorio TTnTT**

**Ya no hablaré de eso xD, es parte de crecer, la comida que sobra y todo eso, esto de tener **, aún no me acostumbro a decir que tengo ** años xD.**

**Eso, espero que les haya gustado el fic y el capitulo, está que termina O0O ¿¡Qué!? Es verdad, voy en la recta final ¡Al fin voy a terminar algo! Pero me siento tan mal... No lo sé, sentimientos que se oponen...**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: En el especial de Halloween de mi otro fic puse referencias al fic que subiré terminando éste.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiria fics en esta página.**

**No pondré agradecimientos hoy porque estoy algo cansada y prefiero dejarles el capitulo listo y nada más. Pero ya saben se agradece a todo aquel que le gusta esta historia y la sigue fielmente.**

**Capitulo 8: Esperar.**

La tarde era calurosa y clara. Muchos pokémon habrían aprovechado la tarde perfecta para dormir. Bajo la sombra estaban todos los pokémon de los alrededores tratando de pasar el calor a excepción de otros que hacían cosas muy distintas.

Markus siguió a Mía hasta el lago y al llegar la vio mientras se preparaba para luchar. La pokémon estaba en guardia y daba leves saltos con determinación en su mirada, Markus rió un poco al verla, se veía adorable según él.

-¿Lista? -Preguntó el Lucario.

-Siempre estoy lista. -Respondió la Lopunny con una sonrisa.

Markus se puso en guardia observando a Mía muy concentrado, sí algo había aprendido era a no subestimar a un contrincante, no importa que tan tierna pueda ser su expresión antes de iniciar la batalla.

Una suave brisa de verano pasó por aquel lugar y fue la señal de inicio para ambos pokémon. Mía se lanzó rápidamente contra Markus con un puño preparado para golpear al pokémon frente a ella. Markus sólo la esperó con su guardia firme por cualquier cosa. La Lopunny llegó hasta él e iba a golpearlo con un puñetazo pero fue rápidamente desviado por Markus. Mía no perdió el tiempo y con gran rapidez levantó su pierna y girando la cadera con toda su fuerza logró golpear en la cabeza al pokémon aura, usando todo su peso, aunque no fuese mucho, contra él.

El Lucario barrió con su pie la pierna de la pokémon conejo que estaba en el piso y la hizo caer de espalda lo que aprovechó rápidamente preparando un puñetazo a la chica que no pudo acertar porque no quiso hacerlo. Golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza junto al rostro de Mía y ésta lo miró molesta.

-¡Alto! -Dijo la pokémon levantándose.

-¿Sucedió algo? -Preguntó Markus confuso.

Mía se cruzó de brazos y caminó dándole la espalda a Markus molesta y con la mirada en alto, ante la atenta vista del pokémon aura.

-No puedes hacer eso. -Dijo al detenerse de una vez.

-¿Hacer qué? -Volvió a preguntar con la misma expresión de confusión.

-Detenerte de esa forma, estamos luchando, no quiero que me trates como sí no quisieras romperme, soy fuerte, puedo aguantar tus golpes. -Volteó la vista y lo observó claramente molesta.

-No lo hice de forma intencional. -Respondió Markus apenado y levemente sonrojado.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces. -Mía desvió la mirada molesta. -Cuando era el día de la fiesta en el castillo tú me tenías acorralada, ibas a usar aura esfera y "fallaste" aunque es un ataque que nunca falla.

-B-bueno y-yo... -Markus estaba muy nervioso. -N-no quería atacar a-a una dama.

-Hum. -Mía infló las mejillas molesta, mantenía los brazos cruzados y su rostro estaba rojo por el enojo. -Pero ahora estamos peleando en serio, hazlo como sí de verdad quisieras hacerme daño.

Markus parpadeó un par de veces y observó a Mía unos segundos. No aguantó mucho viéndola ya que comenzó a reír en silencio tratando de ocultar la carcajada pero le era imposible. Tenía una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y sus hombros iban de arriba a abajo por la risa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Mía confundida.

-Es que... -Markus no aguantó y comenzó a reír. -¡Parece una niñita! ¿Cómo crees que pueda golpearte ahora?

Mía abrió los ojos muy grande y se sonrojó aún más, muy molesta y más que nada avergonzada por las risas del Lucario que no paraban.

-Ya basta, deberíamos seguir peleando. -Dijo molesta y con la mirada baja.

-L-lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no me reía de esta forma. -Siguió riendo tomando su estómago adolorido.

-Es que eres un aburrido. -Mía se acercó a él y lo observó. -Ahora que estamos solos había algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Hum? -Markus dejó de reír y la observó. -Adelante, puedes preguntar.

-Hem... -Mía se puso algo nerviosa. -¿Desde cuando eres un amargado?

Markus se cruzó de brazos ante la atenta mirada de la pokémon que se sentó en el piso y el Lucario hizo lo mismo pensando bien en sus siguientes palabras.

-Yo... No es que sea un amargado. -Dijo simplemente volviendo a su expresión seria de siempre. -Sólo que soy algo serio.

-Pero eres muy serio, ósea, a tú hermana la he visto en los discursos de la familia real y todo eso, pero tú desapareciste, luego de aquel día antes del festival de la estrella. -Dijo Mía y al terminar su frase hubo un profundo silencio en el que Markus la observó muy sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó asombrado.

-Yo tenía tres años. -Dijo Mía y soltó un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el frente. -Fue en la inauguración del festival de la estrella. Había ido con mi padre y mi hermano, pero me separé de ellos porque quería conocer a la princesa. -Sonríe un poco. -Y al llegar a la tarima tú y ella me saludaron de forma amigable pero...

-Comenzaste a resbalar. -Completó Markus y Mía asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Fue hace tanto tiempo. -Dijo Mía riendo.

-No podría olvidarlo. -Bajó la mirada triste. -Lamento no haber podido ayudar cuando ese Bisharp te atrapó.

-Descuida, en ese momento llegó mi papá, y sé que esa pokémon loca te tenía inmovilizado. -Ríe un poco, más Markus se queda en un profundo silencio.

Mía lo observó con nerviosismo. Al parecer había metido la pata aunque no tuviera idea de como. Se sentó más cerca de él y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Dije algo malo? -Preguntó Mía a lo que Markus sólo miró hacia el frente.

-Luego de que te salvara. -Dijo el Lucario bajando las orejas levemente. -Fui castigado, me dejaron una semana en el calabozo y cada tarde esa Delphox me golpeó. No estoy seguro, pero tal vez que desde entonces soy tan... Desagradable.

Al momento en que Markus terminó de hablar, Mía lo observó sorprendida. Tapó su propia boca con sus manos y abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! -Dijo realmente arrepentida. -No tenía idea y realmente no eres desagradable.

-No te preocupes, son la clase de cosas que lo hacen a uno más fuerte. -Markus sólo le dedicó una sonrisa pero Mía supo de inmediato que aún había otro dolor.

-Lo siento mucho. -Mía abrazó a Markus a lo que el Lucario se sonrojó demasiado. -De verdad, sí tan sólo hubiera forma de pagar por lo que te hicieron. -Mía pensó un momento y luego sonrió. -Bueno ya te pagué ¿Te conté lo que me quiso hacer ese Zoroark? Luego de todo eso debes darte por pagado.

-¿Qué hizo? -Preguntó Markus curioso.

Mía levantó la mirada y observó al pokémon a los ojos. Aún estaba abrazada a él, por lo que al levantar el rostro quedó muy cerca de la cara del pokémon junto a ella.

-Me dejó toda la cara llena de su saliva. -Dijo con una expresión de molestia. -Y luego intentó sobrepasarse conmigo.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -Preguntó Markus imaginando a Jacko con Mía, con una gran molestia en su mirada.

-Pues, le di un rodillazo en donde más le duele a un macho, luego lo amarré con unas sábanas y fui por Scarlett. -Dijo Mía con una sonrisa y Markus también sonrió.

-No me gustaría recibir uno de tus rodillazos. -Comentó riendo. -Pero ¿Sabes? Tú hermano es muy fuerte y creo que aún me duele la espalda de todas las veces que me lanzó contra la muralla.

-Claro que es fuerte, es mi hermano. -Respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa. -Una vez fue atacado por un montón de Lilligant furiosas pero salió vivo y con algo de dignidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo fue eso? -Preguntó Markus interesado.

-Fue una interesante historia. -Mía se separó del Lucario y se sentó más cómoda de frente a él. -Pasó que una vez...

Mía se quedó relatando su historia mientras Scarlett estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía como se pondría Alex al probar por segunda vez la Mega Piedra por lo que estaba preparada por cualquier cosa.

Alex tomó la piedra bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa quién estaba en guardia y con algo de miedo, la verdad con mucho miedo.

-Aquí voy ¡Mega Evolución! -Alex comenzó a brillar y al dejar de hacerlo era un Mega Gallade.

-Muy bien Alex, ahora quiero que te relajes y te concentres ¿Ok? -Scarlett estaba muy nerviosa ya que el pokémon tenía la cabeza baja y estaba inmóvil.

Alex levantó el rostro y observó a Scarlett unos momentos a lo que la princesa se asustó un poco ya que no sabía sí Alex mantenía su autocontrol o no. El Mega Gallade se acercó a ella lentamente y la chica se quedó quieta y en guardia con la mirada fija en el pokémon frente a ella pero con sus piernas temblando ligeramente. Cuando el pokémon estuvo frente a la princesa, Scarlett cerró los ojos muy temerosa y en su mano cargaba su ataque.

La princesa abrió los ojos al sentir el cálido contacto de una mano sobre la suya y al ver nuevamente a Alex lo encontró de rodillas frente a ella tomando su mano y viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Alex? -Preguntó entre contenta y confusa. -¿Estás bien?

El Mega Gallade asintió y besó la mano de Scarlett quién sólo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Por un momento pensé que la Mega Evolución te había controlado, vamos arriba, ahora debes practicar tus ataques. -Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa a lo que Alex se levantó haciendo una reverencia. -Hum... ¿Eso está bien? -Se preguntó Scarlett a sí misma, al ver como se comportaba el pokémon.

Alex caminó un poco bajo la mirada de Scarlett. No había dicho nada desde que había Mega Evolucionado, también caminaba y actuaba de forma distinta, sus movimientos eran más gráciles que le daban una imagen mucho más refinada.

-Alex, tienes que entrenar con la Mega Evolución. -Alex miró a Scarlett un momento. -¿Qué sucede? No has dicho nada desde que cambiaste. -El pokémon hizo una reverencia y desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Scarlett. -¡O-oye:! ¡Alex!

Scarlett tomó su vestido elevando la prenda un poco para no tropezar, mientras corría tras el pokémon quién iba muy rápido y sin darse cuenta con sus largas cuchillas cortaban una gran cantidad de árboles y cosas en su camino dificultando a Scarlett seguirlo por la gran cantidad de obstáculos que caían en su recorrido.

De pronto Scarlett perdió completamente a Alex y no sabía que hacer. Caminó de forma solitaria sin saber que a donde ir, había perdido al Mega Gallade y no sabía por donde había dejado a Markus y a Mía.

De un momento a otro mientras caminaba un pokémon se cruzó en su camino y la observó atentamente, Scarlett le devolvió la mirada confusa por la forma en que la miraban.

-Tú eres la princesa ¿Verdad? ¡Eres la princesa Scarlett! -Dijo incrédulo el pokémon que resultaba ser un enorme Aggron.

-P-pues sí, soy yo. -Dijo Scarlett haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No lo puedo creer ¿Aquí te estabas escondiendo? -Preguntó el Aggron y luego comenzó a reír. -Esto es magnífico, te llevaré con los pokémon que tomaron el castillo, ellos ofrecían una gran cantidad de dinero por llevarte a ti completa.

-¿¡Q-qué!? -Preguntó aterrada.

El pokémon hizo rápidamente una trampa de rocas encerrando a Scarlett dentro, quién gritaba asustada.

-No intente resistirse princesa, puede salir más lastimada, recuerde la diferencia de tipos. -Dijo el Aggron muy contento. -Ahora debo pensar en la forma de llevarla.

El Aggron se sentó un momento a pensar tratando de buscar la mejor de las ideas para transportar a la princesa, desgraciadamente pensar no era lo suyo por lo que se iba a quedar un gran rato hasta que un pokémon cayó frente a él. Al levantar la vista vio a un Mega Gallade.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Aggron confuso.

-¡Alex! -Dijo feliz Scarlett. -¡Ayúdame por favor!

Alex se puso en guardia para luchar contra el Aggron y al momento en que ambos pokémon se enfrentaban no se dieron cuenta del agujero que se formaba en la tierra bajó Scarlett mientras ella gritaba asustada.

Alex venció sin mucho problema al Aggron y cuando quiso sacar a la princesa de la trampa de rocas se dio cuenta del agujero que se encontraba en la tierra y que Scarlett ya no se encontraba ahí. Sin pensar mucho, Alex se lanzó al agujero y comenzó a recorrer un gran túnel lleno de Diglett y Dugtrio. Más adelante se encontraban un montón de pokémon de tierra llevando a la princesa.

-¡Ganaremos muchísimo dinero! -Dijo feliz un Dugtrio a lo que los demás celebraron.

-¿¡Para qué unos Diglett y Dugtrio querrían dinero!? -Gritó Scarlett molesta.

-Para que otros no lo tengan. -Respondió un Diglett a lo que los demás volvieron a celebrar.

-¡Egoístas! -Volvió a gritar la princesa tratando de escapar.

Alex pasó rápidamente entre los pokémon y quitaba a quién se interpusiera en su camino. Finalmente encontró a Scarlett quién trataba de escapar de todos los pokémon que la tenían atrapada. Alex los atacó tan rápido que los pokémon ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar.

-¿Y ese quién es? -Se preguntaron los pokémon en el piso.

-No tengo idea. -Respondieron otros.

-¡Es como en los cuentos! -Dijo una pequeña. -Es un príncipe que viene a rescatar a la princesa, ahora vivirán felices por siempre. -La Diglett sonrió feliz junto a sus amigas que la imitaron.

Alex por su parte tomó a Scarlett en brazos y comenzó a caminar por los túneles. Algunos pokémon intentaban llevarse nuevamente a la princesa pero Alex los detenía rápidamente con síquico.

-A-Alex. -Dijo la princesa muy sonrojada pero viendo al Mega Gallade maravillada.

El pokémon la miró un momento a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina que encantó a la princesa.

Habían llegado a una muralla y ya no habían más caminos a los lados por lo que Alex simplemente la rompió de una patada y pasó. Desgraciadamente no sabía que al otro lado había un precipicio y cayó aún sosteniendo a la princesa quién comenzó a gritar aterrada.

-¡Alex! -Gritó muy asustada y abrazándose más a él.

-¿He? ¡¿Qué pasó!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¡Vamos a morir! -Gritó Alex tomando por fin control de la Mega Evolución y gritando también.

Scarlett tapó sus ojos aterrada y Alex rápidamente uso síquico levantando un gran montón de tierra y poniéndolo a sus pies en donde se apoyó y se impulsó hacia la pared, con una mano sosteniendo a la princesa y la otra en la pared comenzó a subir sacando varios trozos de roca de la pared como escalera con síquico. Al llegar arriba, bajó a la princesa la cual aún tenía sus ojos tapados y lentamente volvió a ver.

-¿Estamos vivos? -Preguntó la princesa cuando pudo ver. -¡Estamos vivos! ¡Muchas gracias Alex! ¡Me salvaste! -Scarlett lo abrazó y el Mega Gallade correspondió el abrazo aún confuso.

-Digamos que sí. -De cualquier forma Alex pudo encontrar la forma se salvarla aunque no entendiera como habían llegado a esa situación.

-Y mira, ya puedes controlar la Mega Evolución. -Dijo feliz Scarlett.

-Eso veo. -Alex se observó a sí mismo y luego comenzó a dar puñetazos y patadas al aire.

Mientras Alex hacia eso Scarlett lo miraba maravillada y muy feliz de que la hubiera rescatado pero de pronto una duda invadió su mente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de pronto al haber Mega Evolucionado? -Preguntó la princesa preocupada.

-Apenas recuerdo que estaba cayendo, no tengo idea de sí desaparecí o no. -Respondió Alex con una sonrisa apenado.

De pronto, mientras Alex daba patadas al aire, Scarlett pudo notar algo en su capa, lo que le llamó la atención e hizo que el pokémon se detuviera.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó la chica revisando la capa mientras Alex la observarba más confuso. -Oh vaya. -Dijo asombrada y maravillada al sacar un ramo de flores que estaba entre su capa. -¿Qué hacías con esto en tú capa? -Preguntó curiosa Scarlett, oliendo las hermosas flores.

-No creo que sean para mi. -Dijo sonrojado Alex. -No estoy seguro, pero puede que Mega Alex haya querido darle una sorpresa, princesa. -El pokémon sonrió apenado y la princesa también se sonrojó.

-Pues muchas gracias Mega Alex, son preciosas y a ti también te agradezco, Alex. -Dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo que el pokémon se sonrojó aún más.

-N-no f-fue n-nada. -Dijo muy rojo y de inmediato volvió a ser un Gallade normal. -Será mejor volver.

-Sí, puede que nuestros hermanos estén preocupados. -Dijo la princesa y envolvió el brazo de Alex con los suyos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en éste.

-Ya está oscureciendo, espero que Bidooff vuelva pronto. -Comentó Alex preocupado.

-Descuida, para ser tan pequeño es un pokémon muy fuerte. -Respondió Scarlett con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento pero en otra parte, se encontraba Bidooff caminando muy contento por el bosque sin esperar nada especial hasta que de pronto llegó un enorme Dragonite que lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo elevó muy alto.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? -Gritó aterrado.

-¡Comida para llevar! -Dijo feliz Dragonite a lo que Bidooff gritó aterrado. -No te quejes, te repartiré en partes para mis demás amigos dragón.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que ayudar a unos amigos! -Gritó Bidooff aterrado pero fue completamente ignorado.

Ya estaba muy oscuro y era muy tarde. Varios pokémon ya estaban durmiendo a excepción de los pokémon nocturnos y otros que simplemente no tenían sueño.

-Y por eso intentamos robar la piedra. -Terminó de relatar, Mía.

-Ustedes harían lo que fuera por su padre ¿Verdad? -Dijo Markus a lo que la Lopunny asintió.

Ambos habían estado hablando toda la tarde hasta ese momento en la noche. Estaban acostados de espalda en el pasto y miraban hacia arriba escuchando al otro con mucho interés.

-Oye ¿Cuál fue tú primer beso? -Preguntó Mía mirando al Lucario quién sólo se avergonzó y miró hacia arriba.

-Supongo que luego de todo lo que hemos hablado debo decírtelo. -Dijo Markus a lo que Mía asintió interesada. -Yo tenía seis años.

_Markus y su hermanita estaban sentados uno al lado del otro junto a una mesa llena de comida en el gran baile que habían celebrado sus padres. Los reyes les habían dicho que se portaran bien y a Markus que cuidara de Scarlett por lo que para hacer más fácil ambas labores se quedaron completamente quietos._

_-Hermano, esa niña te está mirando. -Dijo la pequeña Scarlett, de un año, señalando a la pokémon frente a ellos._

_-No se apunta con el dedo, Scarlett. -Dijo el Riolu bajando la mano de la pequeña, quién sólo asintió._

_En eso se les acerca una pequeña Petilil y se coloca frente a ellos con una sonrisita juguetona._

_-Markus. -Ríe un poco. -Tamara quiere hablar contigo. -Volvió a reír._

_-¿Quién es Tamara? -Preguntó el Riolu confuso. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Hermano, sí esa niña quiere hablar contigo, mejor anda con ella. -Dijo Scarlett con su adorable voz de niña._

_-Está bien, vamos Scarlett. -Markus bajó de su asiento y ayudó a su hermanita a bajar._

_La Petilil miró algo preocupada a Scarlett y luego observó nuevamente a Markus._

_-No es necesario que venga tú hermana. -Dijo la Petilil complicada._

_-Pero tengo que cuidarla así que no la dejaré sola. -Dijo Markus a lo que su hermana asintió._

_La Petilil suspiró resignada y comenzó a andar con Markus y Scarlett tras ella. Al llegar con sus demás amigas pueden ver a una Fennekin, una Cottonee, una Kirlia la cual sólo las observaba jugar, una Gothita y una Minccino._

_-¿A qué juegan? -Preguntó feliz Scarlett pero nadie le contestó._

_-¿Quién quería hablar conmigo? -Preguntó Markus de brazos cruzados._

_-¡Yo! -Dijo la Fennekin acercándose. -Quería decirte algo._

_La pokémon se sonroja y mira a sus amigas que la animan a continuar todas muy ansiosas a excepción de la Kirlia._

_-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó nuevamente Markus ya perdiendo la paciencia por tanta risilla y secretito entre las niñas._

_-Es que... -La Fennekin se acercó más y le dio un ligero beso en la boca para luego separarse y rodearse con su cola sonrojada. -Me gustas Markus._

_Las amigas de la pequeña rieron y dijeron cosas entre sí totalmente animadas, pero el Riolu sólo la vio un momento totalmente quieto y contra todo pronóstico cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. El pequeño comenzó a llorar y todos lo miraron de pronto asombrados, incluso los mayores y también su hermana quién no entendía que estaba pasando. El Riolu lloró muy fuerte y corrió con su madre._

_-¡Mamá! ¡La niña me besó! -Gritó llorando y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre quién lo miraba sorprendida._

_-Ya no está Markus. -Dijo Scarlett. -¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!_

_La pequeña Ralts corrió y vio la mesa de comida con su estómago rugiendo. Saltó al mantel y se colgó de él pero al hacerlo lo botó junto a todo lo demás y se ensució completamente pero no le importó y comenzó a comer de las cosas._

_-Ups. -Dijo Scarlett cuando notó que todos la veían._

_Los invitados no sabían a cual de los dos hermanos mirar, uno lloraba y balbuceaba cosas abrazado a su madre y la otra jugaba con la comida en el piso._

Mía observó a Markus y parpadeó varias veces antes de comenzar a reír sin parar.

-¿Y los castigaron? -Preguntó Mía aún riendo.

-Sí, a mi por dejar sola a Scarlett y por llorar y a Scarlett por eso que hizo. -Markus no mencionó el duro castigo que ambos tuvieron, pero al recordar el momento comenzó a reír contagiándose de la risa de Mía. -Creo que es muy tarde, será mejor dormir. -Dijo el Lucario y Mía asintió.

Sin que el pokémon pudiera siquiera levantarse Mía se acomodó junto a él nuevamente colocando su cabeza en el pecho de éste y cerrando los ojos.

-¡M-Mía! -Dijo muy sonrojado.

-Tú pelo es tan suave, se siente muy rico. -Se pegó más a Markus y el Lucario tembló ligeramente. -Buenas noches. -Dijo la Lopunny con una sonrisa y durmiendo tranquilamente.

-B-buenas n-noches. -Dijo Markus con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y luego tranquilizándose lentamente hasta dormir.

_-¡Es hora de levantarse! -Escuchó Markus la voz de Mía._

_-Hum... ¿He? -El Lucario se revolvió un poco sintiendo extrañado la superficie bajo él. -¿Q-qué? ¿Qué es esto?_

_Abrió ligeramente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Mía quién lo observaba contenta y con una bandeja en sus manos que estaba llena de comida._

_-Te traje el desayuno. -La Lopunny ladeó un poco la cabeza aún sonriendo. -Arriba, es hora de iniciar el día._

_Markus abrió más los ojos muy confuso y miró alrededor, estaba dentro de una habitación y acostado en una cama. Todo se veía muy simple, era una habitación normal de madera con varios muebles y cosas que no se parecía ni al castillo ni a la casa de Mía._

_-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó confuso a la pokémon._

_-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Estamos en nuestra habitación. -Dijo riendo. -Parece que aún no despiertas cariño._

_-¿Qué? ¿¡N-nuestra habitación!? ¿¡Cariño!? -Dijo sorprendido el Lucario._

_-Markus. -Mía le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza que Markus ni sintió. -Despierta de una vez, ahora siéntate y come tu desayuno._

_Por muy confuso que estuviera, Markus decidió hacer caso a Mía y luego haría más preguntas._

_-Ahora abre grande. -Dijo Mía con una sonrisa adorable y llevando un poco de comida en un tenedor._

_-¿M-me la darás tú? -Preguntó confuso el pokémon y sonrojado._

_-¿No quieres que te la dé yo? -Mía puso cara de casi ponerse a llorar y Markus de inmediato negó con la cabeza y las manos._

_-¡N-no! ¡S-sí quiero! -Gritó sorprendido._

_-baja la voz. -Respondió Mía haciendo callar a Markus._

_En eso se escuchan pasos resonando por el piso de madera y la puerta de la habitación se abre rápidamente. En el marco se veía a un pequeño Riolu muy feliz._

_-¡Mamá! ¿Ya despertó papá? -Preguntó el pequeño._

_-Aaron, baja la voz. -Dijo la Lopunny haciendo callar al pequeño. -Y sí, aquí está. -Mía señaló a Markus y éste sólo abrió enormemente los ojos al igual que su boca._

_-¿¡Papá!? -Preguntó y gritó el Lucario._

_-¡Papi! -El pequeño se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. -¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que entrenar!_

_De pronto se escuchó un fuerte llanto y Mía se levantó molesta y salió de la habitación pero antes de irse se quedó en la puerta y Markus pudo ver que usaba un delantal rosado con unas bordados en blanco._

_-Les dije a ustedes dos que bajaran la voz. -Dijo por último antes de salir de la habitación._

_-¡Lo siento mamá! -Gritó Aaron, el Riolu. -Papá, termina rápido de comer ¡Vaamos!_

_-¿¡Q-qué está pasando!? -Dijo Markus extremadamente asombrado._

_En eso, Mía vuelve a entrar pero esta vez con una pequeña Buneary en sus brazos._

_-Mira, está tan grande y hermosa, y eso que su huevo se abrió sólo hace un día. -Mía se sentó junto a Markus que no había cambiado su expresión de asombro. -Dile hola a papi._

_-Pa-pa papá. -Dijo la pequeña y luego comenzó a reír._

_-Hermana, hoy viene el tío a Alex a visitarnos. -Dijo Aaron feliz._

_En eso Alex entra furioso, con sus ojos ardiendo en una increíble ira y detrás de él se encontraba Scarlett quién miraba asombrada y tapando su boca por la sorpresa._

_-¡Te voy a matar! -Dijo furioso Alex a Markus._

Para cuando el pokémon aura despertó era levantado con síquico por parte de Alex y lanzado contra una roca en donde fue obligado a abrir las piernas y brazos por culpa del Gallade con síquico mientras mantenía inmóvil al Lucario.

-Di tus últimas palabras antes de que te descuartice por... ¡Encontrarte de esa forma con mi pequeña hermanita! -Alex estaba muy enojado y Markus aterrorizado.

-¡Y-yo...! -Markus no sabía que decir.

-A-Alex, M-Markus. -Scarlett tampoco sabía que decir. -No lo hagas, es mi hermano... ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo con Mía?

-¡Alex! -Gritó Mía deteniendo al Gallade. -¿¡Qué te sucede!?

-¿¡A ti qué te sucede!? ¡Desvergonzada! ¡Te encontré durmiendo abrazada a este individuo! -Gritó Alex muy molesto.

-Primero que todo, tú no te apareciste en toda la noche y no me vengas con excusas como "se raptaron a la princesa" porque no me las creo. -Alex y Scarlett se miraron extrañados. -Y estaba durmiendo con él porque su pelo es muy suave y cómodo, además de que huele muy bien, podría quitarle la piel a todos los Lucario y hacerme una cama... -Mía se lo imaginó por un momento con una sonrisa. -No como tú, tu pecho es duro y no es tan calientito.

-¿¡Me estás despreciando!? -Gritó Alex ofendido y molesto.

-¡No te estoy despreciando! ¿¡Por qué cambias mis palabras!? -Mía se levantó con las mejillas rojas y molesta.

-Mía... -Alex la vio asombrado. -¿Me gritaste? ¡Y estás roja y molesta! -Alex bajó la mirada y Mía la desvió.

La Lopunny se cruzó de brazos y Alex la miró apenado.

-Hermanita... -Los ojos de Alex lagrimeaban.

-Hermano... -Dijo la Lopunny en el mismo estado.

-¡Lo siento! -Dijeron al unísono y se abrazaron.

-A-alguien ¿Podría bajarme? -Preguntó Markus.

-Claro, lo siento. -Alex dejó de usar síquico y Markus cayó de golpe al piso.

-Aush... -Markus se levantó y miró al cielo. -¿Pero qué demonios?

En eso son rodeados por varios pokémon tipo dragón que los miraban de forma intimidante. De pronto un enorme Salamence se acercó a ellos y de su cabeza apareció Bidooff.

-¡Yiiijaaaa! ¡Soy Bidooff el domador de dragones! ¡Ahora suban! Les conseguí el mejor transporte. -Dijo el pequeño pokémon feliz moviendo su colita.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Bidooff para luego asentir lentamente y subir cada uno a un dragón.

Cuando comenzaron a elevarse el grupo miró asombrado hacia abajo.

-Nosotros también queremos ayudar a vencer a esos malvados, se han llevado a varios pokémon dragón para ayudarles con sus planes y a los demás nos han empujado de nuestros territorios. -Dijo molesta una Altaria que llevaba a Scarlett sobre ella.

-¿Realmente nos ayudaran? -Preguntó Scarlett asombrada y la Altaria asintió con una sonrisa. -¡Muchas gracias!

Más abajo se veían a unos Haxorus, Bagon, Shelgon, Dratini, Garchomp y varios más pokémon dragón que no podían volar que los seguían. Algunos otros pokémon los vieron pasar con curiosidad y no faltó mucha explicación para que comenzaran a seguir al grupo.

-¡Queremos nuestras casas de vuelta! -Gritaban unos.

-¡Nuestros territorios! -Gritaron otros.

-¡Nuestros amigos y familias! -Se escuchó a un gran número que los seguían.

-Esto es asombroso. -Dijo Mía maravillada. -Jamás había visto un grupo de pokémon como este.

-Agradecele a tú amigo Bidooff, él hizo todo esto posible. -Dijo El Dragonite que llevaba a Mía. -Y pensar que en un inicio iba a comerlo.

Mía sonrió mientras miraba a Bidooff, en ese momento se acercó Markus sobre un Flygon y llamó la atención de la Lopunny.

-Hem... Mía, de casualidad ¿No tuviste un sueño extraño? -Preguntó el Lucario avergonzado.

-¿He...? -Mía se sonrojó completamente y desvío la mirada. -C-creo ha-haber soñado algo.

-¿Cómo qué? -Preguntó curioso Markus.

-Hem...B-bueno y-yo... -Miro de reojo a Markus. -¡Soñé con Jacko el Zoroark! -Dijo rápido y mirando a Markus con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Y-ya veo. -Dijo Markus también sonriendo de forma nerviosa para luego alejarse.

-Pssss, niña. -Dijo el Dragonite y Mía lo observó. -Uys. -Dijo simplemente el pokémon dragón mientras ponía una cara insinuadora.

Mía desvió la mirada molesta pero luego se quedó observando a Markus un largo rato, algo sonrojada.

**¡Extra!**

1.- **No es lo que parece.**

Scarlett era una Kirlia que estaba muy aburrida. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo buscando que hacer hasta que la curiosidad invadió completamente su mente y entró en la habitación de su hermano.

-Estoy segura de que Markus no puede ser tan aburrido como aparenta. -Dijo comenzando a registrar la habitación. -Debe haber algo interesante por aquí.

Mientras buscaba la Kirlia se topó con la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Levantó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y lo miró un largo rato para luego lanzarlo sobre la cama de su hermano.

-¿Q-qué hace Markus con ropa interior de mujer? -Dijo muy asombrada y perturbada al ver la pequeña prenda sobre la cama de su hermano. -Tal vez tenga una explicación lógica, tal vez él... Estuvo con una chica, o hace ropa interior de mujer en su tiempo libre, o la usa ¡O la roba! -Dijo horrorizada hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose y dejó todo en su lugar con síquico hasta que Markus entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó curioso el pokémon.

-N-nada, buscaba a mi mamá ¡Adiós! -Scarlett salió corriendo rápidamente.

Markus la miró extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta de la prenda sobre la cama y suspiró muy molesto.

-Esos Rattata del castillo insisten en jugarme bromas. -Dijo con cansancio. -Sólo espero que Scarlett no la haya visto.

Las sospechas de que su hermana haya visto la prenda se confirmaron luego de notar que la pokémon huyó de él por tres meses completos.

**2.- Inofensivo.**

-Muy bien Alex ¿Conoces el plan? -Preguntó Mía a su hermano.

-Sí. -Contestó el Gallade. -Entro, saco las joyas de las Lilligant y luego salgo totalmente ileso.

-Bien, te esperaré aquí afuera. -Dijo la Lopunny sonriendo.

Alex saltó la muralla y al estar del otro lado entró en la casa y comenzó a registrar las cosas. Al haber sacado varias cosas de valor el pokémon las lanzó por el otro lado de la muralla donde Mía las recibió.

-Muy bien, iré a esconderlas en casa, no tardes. -Dijo antes de irse.

-Descuida, voy enseguida. -Alex estaba por saltar nuevamente la muralla pero varias plantas se enredaron en sus piernas. -¿Pero qué...? -Al voltear se vio rodeado de Lilligant enfurecidas. -S-señoritas...

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de horror de Alex resonando por todas partes. Al llegar con Mía la pokémon lo vio totalmente sorprendida al notar lo herido que estaba.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -Preguntó asombrada y preocupada.

-El horror. -Respondió el Gallade con un ligero tic en el ojo. -No me hagas recordarlo, iré a bañarme... -Al alejarse Alex cojeaba ligeramente de una pierna.

**3.- Habrá que arreglarlo.**

Markus había lanzado una potente aura esfera. Había aprendido recién a hacerlas y estaba muy feliz. El Lucario las lanzaba de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto quebró una ventana del castillo.

-Upsi. -Dijo aterrado recordando lo severo que era su padre. -Es mejor arreglarla rápido.

El Lucario trató de taparla de varias formas. Colocó una cortina pero el castillo se ponía muy oscuro por lo que alguien de cualquier forma la abriría. Colocó una planta pero aunque tapaba el agujero, sus hojas se movían por el viento. De pronto se sintieron los pasos apresurados de unos pokémon y al momento en que el Lucario sintió sus auras pudo notar que eran sus padres con varios pokémon de la corte real. En su desesperación Markus rompió mucho más la ventana hasta que todos los pokémon estuvieron frente a él.

-Markus ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó el padre con expresión seria.

-Practico mis aura esferas. -Dijo con una mirada nerviosa.

-Muy bien, que bueno que ya te resulten. -Dijo el padre de Markus quién era un Lucario. De pronto un fuerte viento los sacudió a todos. -Cierren esa ventana. -Dijo molesto el rey.

-No hay ventana. -Dijo Markus fingiendo confusión y ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no hay ventana? Sí había ventana. -Dijo molesto el rey.

-Jamás ha habido ventana ¿Estás bien papá? -Preguntó Markus con rostro preocupado. -¿No será que la edad te está afectando?

El rey negó con la cabeza y siguió andando tratando de dejar de pensar en la dichosa ventana. Mientras tanto Markus revisaba sus manos cortadas con el vidrio con dolor y felicidad por no haber sido atrapado.

**4.- Más respeto, por favor.**

Estaban unos pokémon muy rudos y masculinos construyendo una nueva casa. Entre ellos se encontraban un Machoke, un Conkeldurr, un Feraligatr y un Vigoroth. Ya en su hora de descanso los pokémon se habían sentado a comer mientras miraban a la calle como pasaban los demás pokémon. En eso pasa caminando una Braixen frente a ellos y los pokémon comenzaron a silvar y a gritar cosas.

-¡Pero miren que belleza! -Gritó uno.

-¡Ojalá tenerla solita para mi!

-¡Mamita tiene bonitas curvas!

Entre esas y más cosas gritaron los pokémon, poniendo incómoda a la chica, quién sólo los ignoró caminando más rápido mientras ellos reían y seguían silvando.

Cuando ya la Braixen desapareció de sus vistas, apareció otra figura frente a ellos. Caminaba como cualquier día con sus largas orejas haciendo compás a sus pasos y su pequeña colita se movía ligeramente.

-¡Pedazo de Lopunny mamita! -Gritó un pokémon mientras los demás silvaban.

-¡Quién fuera Diglett para mirarla siempre del mejor ángulo!

-Está muy buena señorita.

En eso la figura se detiene y mira a los pokémon severamente lo que sorprendió al grupo.

-¿¡Qué rayos les pasa!? ¿¡No se dan cuenta que soy un Lopunny macho!? -Gritó el pokémon con su voz grave. -¡Tengo dignidad! ¡Los Lopunny también pueden ser hembras o machos! ¡Idiotas! ¡Tengo esposa e hijos! ¡pervertidos imbeciles! -Gritó el Lopunny muy molesto.

En eso el grupo miró al pokémon horrorizado mientras éste se iba rápidamente y muy frustrado. De pronto el Lopunny se cruzó con Mía, quién lo mira curiosa.

-Buenos día Juan. -Dijo la Lopunny.

-Buenos días Mía. -Respondió el mencionado.

Cuando la Lopunny pasó frente a los pokémon constructores notó que éstos miraban a cualquier lado menos a ella, muy avergonzados.

-Había escuchado que estos constructores eran pervertidos pero veo que se equivocaron. -Dijo la Lopunny caminando contenta.

**Fin.**

**Lo último lo puse porque encontré el capitulo muy cursi y había que ponerle un poquito de gracia aunque también se me había ocurrido antes para decir adiós con más tranquilidad a los personajes.**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Bienvenidos al capitulo nueve de mi fic, les aconsejo acomodarse, ponerse los lentes 3D y disfrutar del capitulo...**

**Dejando de lado las estupideces quisiera decir algo serio sobre el capitulo anterior.**

**¡A la #%& las leyes de crianza impuestas por el juego! (sí, lo dije ¡A la luna las leyes de crianza!) Fue extraño, lo acepto, pero de cualquier forma es mi historia y domino el tiempo y espacio de los personajes je je je...**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Edario, Marcao, Clow Reed el Caradura, RubyLRed y a MrDaniomi. Por sus review y por seguir esta historia que me gusta escribir y me encanta que a más gente le guste. También muchas gracias a los favorite y follow que a cada momento son más :D**

**Capitulo nueve: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!**

Max estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas a la muralla y miraba muy enojado al pokémon frente a él. Sólo quería golpearlo pero en su estado le era imposible. Por mucho que hubiera podido quemar la cara de aquel pokémon no quiso, ya que para él se disfrutaba más golpearlo con sus propias manos.

-Vamos Max, te he dado la mejor oportunidad de tú vida, deja de ser tan terco y acepta, puedes pedirle un deseo a Jirachi el que sea, a excepción de pedir el frustrar mis planes o algo por el estilo. -Dijo el pokémon de brazos cruzados. -Hago todo esto porque fuimos amigos.

-Claro que no, no te ayudaré en tus estúpidos planes ni un minuto más, mucho menos desde que ese estúpido Zoroark que tienes por aprendiz llegó con mi hija, besando a mi pequeña y acariciando sus orejitas sólo para molestarme. -Respondió el Blaziken muy furioso mientras sus manos se encendían en llamas.

-Aún no puedo creer que cuidaras a esos niños, desde que estabas en la guardia real siempre te vi como un pokémon duro y serio, ahora eres blanco y débil. -El pokémon se cruzó de brazos. -Debo admitir que los entrenaste bien, pero aún no entiendo como un pokémon que estaba por ser nombrado Sir rechazó el título y se fue a vivir en la calle, robando, desperdiciando sus habilidades.

-Fue por tú culpa. -Dijo Max molesto. -No quise el título porque sí lo obtenía estaría completamente bajo tú control y por más que le dije a los reyes lo que planeabas no fui escuchado por lo que preferí alejarme de ti y aunque me dolió perder mi título y mi rango, mis años de esfuerzo y mi armadura, me dolió mucho más ver en que te convertías.

El pokémon frente a Max lo miró un momento y luego desvío la mirada pensando en todo lo que le había dicho quién alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, se retiró lentamente pero a paso firme y antes de desaparecer completamente por la puerta se detuvo.

-Supongo que las cosas no son como antes. -Suspiró y dio sólo un paso. -Disfruta tú encierro, pronto llegara tú hijo Alexander a acompañarte, no te preocupes por Mía, ella estará bien con Jacko.

El pokémon desapareció y Max lanzó una llamarada furioso mientras sus manos y piernas se encendían en llamas que calentaron de sobre manera el metal, derritiendo el mineral un poco.

Mientras tanto, Mía se había aburrido del viaje y luego vio a Markus con una ligera sonrisa. Se acercó a él quién volaba sobre un Flygon.

-Markus, ven, dame tus manos. -Dijo Mía sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Preguntó, con cierta, desconfianza el Lucario.

-Sólo dame tus manos ¿Confías en mi? -Mía no esperó mucho y ella misma tomó las manos de Markus. -Te tengo una canción, escucha.

-Alex ¿Qué va a hacer Mía? -Preguntó Scarlett al mencionado.

-Sé lo que va a hacer, creeme, es una estupidez. -Respondió el Gallade avergonzado por lo que haría su hermana.

Markus observaba a Mía atentamente mientras se subía al mismo Dragonite con ella. Flygon se mantuvo cerca de ellos ya que probablemente el Lucario querría volver a subir a él después de lo que sea que le fuera a cantar Mía.

-Aquí va. -Mía se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar_. -Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico princeso y deja a tu corazón soñ te puedo mostrar cosas princeso y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal. _

-¿Princeso? -Dijo Markus extrañado. -No sé de donde sacaste esa canción, pero sí no te molesta creo que no quiero seguir escuchando.

-Pero sí ahora viene la mejor parte, escucha. -Mía comenzó a reír y luego intentó tranquilizarse. _-¡Un mundo ideaaaaal!_

-¡Para Mía! ¡Acabas de desafinar horriblemente! -Markus se tapó los oídos y Mía comenzó a reír sin parar mientras tomaba su estómago adolorido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Preguntó Scarlett aún confusa

-Lo que pasa es que Mía no es que cante mal, pero tampoco sabe cantar y lo hace muy seguido, en especial esa canción le sale horrible pero siempre quiso cantarla mientras volaba junto a un príncipe, lo interesante es que se haya dado la oportunidad. -Dijo Alex con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por eso dijo "princeso"? -Volvió a preguntar Scarlett.

-Exacto. -Respondió Alex.

-¡Vamos a bajar un momento! -Dijo el enorme Salamence que llevaba a Bidooff.

Todos los pokémon dragón y tipo volador descendieron. Al estar abajo los cuatro jóvenes pokémon pudieron ver la gran cantidad de pokémon que los estaban siguiendo. Habían de todo tipo y de todas las edades.

Scarlett los vio sorprendida pero de inmediato notó miradas algo molestas hacia ella y murmullos de todas partes. Los pokémon observaban de reojo a la princesa y seguían hablando entre sí, enojados y algo alarmados por ver a Scarlett.

Alex se puso alerta y se colocó junto a Scarlett ya que lentamente se iba cerrando un círculo de pokémon alrededor de la chica. Cuando ya el círculo era muy notorio y había dejado a Scarlett y a Alex adentro los murmullos dejaron de escucharse y comenzaron a decirse el voz alta. Mía y Markus habían quedado fuera del círculo por lo que trataron de ver que sucedía.

-Pero sí es nuestra princesa cobarde. -Se escuchó una voz.

-¿A dónde huiste? -Se escuchó otra.

-De seguro nos quiso abandonar al igual que sus padres.

-¿Eso va a heredar el trono?

-Estamos en la calle por esa cobarde que no supo defendernos.

-¡Nos abandonaste!

-¡La realeza nos abandonó!

-¡Miedosa!

De a poco los gritos comenzaron a crecer junto al enfado de los pokémon que los emitían y la gravedad de los insultos. Scarlett estaba muy asustada y no sabía que decir, debía enfrentarse al reino pero se sentía intimidada por los gritos y los rostros enfurecidos. Alex estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto un pequeño objeto surcó el aire e iba en dirección a la princesa. Era una piedra, que sí bien, fue detenida por Alex, fue la que inició la oleada de proyectiles similares contra la joven Gardevoir.

Scarlett estaba aterrada por los sentimientos que podía percibir y las miradas de odio que los pokémon tenían contra ella. Alex por su parte recibió todos los ataques sorprendiendo aún más a la pokémon. Estaba firme cubriendo un poco su cabeza con sus brazos frente a él recibiendo cada piedra que iba hacia ella.

Mía intentó detener a los pokémon y atacarlos pero nadie le hizo caso al igual que a Markus, ya que se cubrían entre ellos con protección.

-¡Alto! -Se escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de Scarlett y todos la vieron.

Alex la miró de reojo pero se mantuvo delante de ella por cualquier cosa. Los demás pokémon seguían con su mirada fija en ellas y algunos aún querían lanzarle cosas. Aunque Alex estaba preocupado por ella sentía que era algo que la princesa debía hacer más que por el reino, por sí misma.

-Quiero aclarar unas cosas. -Dijo suavemente la princesa y se colocó delante de Alex. -No los olvidé y tampoco mis padres, ellos también fueron capturados. -Los pokémon escuchaban atentos a Scarlett. -Y mi hermano y yo tuvimos que salir del castillo, no creo que haya sido muy útil sí nos dejamos capturar y de cualquier forma estamos aquí ahora y vamos a recuperar lo que es suyo. -Miró a los demás pokémon. -¡Su reino! Sus hogares y a sus amigos.

Los pokémon miraron recelosos un momento a Scarlett pero luego otros comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar por las palabras de la princesa. Alex suspiró aliviado y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho su majestad. -Dijo Alex mirando a la princesa y sonriendo a lo que Scarlett correspondió el gesto.

-Ahora es mejor que te acuestes mientras yo recupero tus heridas. -Decía Scarlett mientras hacia que Alex se sentara y el grupo se dispersaba un poco.

-¿Acaso la princesa tiene un hermano? -Se escuchó murmurar a los pokémon.

Mía al escucharlos comenzó a reír y Markus desvió un poco la mirada algo frustrado. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la mano de Mía sosteniendo la suya.

-Vamos a buscar comida. -Dijo la Lopunny con una sonrisa.

-E-está bien. -Respondió algo sonrojado.

Markus por un momento comenzó a sentir que Mía estaba siendo cada vez más amable con él y eso lo hacia sentir extraño. Le gustaba que la Lopunny dejara de ser tan molestosa pero no entendía porque lo hacia.

-Mía. -Dijo finalmente cuando ya estaban cerca de un árbol de bayas. -¿Por qué de pronto eres más amable conmigo?

-¿He? -Mía se puso muy roja y Markus lo notó de inmediato. -¿Crees eso? No lo sé, t-tal vez m-me agradas m-más.

-Gracias supongo. -Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también quería preguntarte algo ¿Por qué me preguntaste que había soñado? -Preguntó mientras se acercaba más a Markus. -¿Tuviste algún sueño interesante?

-Más o menos. -Respondió nervioso.

La pokémon conejo se detuvo a cierta distancia de Markus y volteó. Vio el enorme árbol el cual escaló y desde ahí comenzó a lanzar bayas hacia Markus quién las atrapó y luego la misma Lopunny saltó del árbol hacia el suelo pero no se dio cuenta que el Lucario estaba justo en su ángulo de caída.

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó Mía muy fuerte y Markus pensó en correrse pero se quedó quieto. -¡No puedo cambiar mi caída! -Mía se dio cuenta que iba a caer sobre Markus por lo que prefirió poner los pies por delante para que sí caía al menos sería ella quién sufriría menos daño.

En ese momento el Lucario botó las bayas que tenía en las manos y se corrió sólo un poco para evitar el golpe de la pokémon conejo. Mía esperaba una caída que nunca llegó, ya que al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que Markus la sostenía en el aire por la cintura. La sonrisa de la Lopunny desapareció y miró al príncipe muy sonrojada. Markus la miró un momento y luego la bajó dejando a la pokémon frente a él.

-N-no tenías que hacer eso, d-debiste correrte. -Dijo muy nerviosa y más por la mirada que el Lucario le daba.

Markus de pronto se acercó un poco más a la Lopunny y ésta lo miró un momento a los ojos y lentamente comenzó a cortar, también, la distancia. Estaban muy cerca y ninguno se había dado cuenta que el pokémon aura aún tenía tomada a la Lopunny por la cintura. Estaban a centímetros un rostro del otro y sus respiraciones chocaban.

-M-Markus... -Dijo suavemente Mía con un ligero sonrojo y cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Mía. -Markus se acercó más, estaban a punto de terminar con aquella eterna distancia entre ambos.

-¡Mía! -Se escuchó el fuerte grito de Alex apareciendo entre ambos pokémon y empujando a Markus. -¿¡Qué estaban haciendo!?

El rostro de la pokémon pasó desde el blanco absoluto por el susto hasta un fuerte rojo. Sentía un intenso calor en sus mejillas y no sabía que decirle a su hermano o a Markus, no sabía exactamente que estuvo por hacer ni el porque, lo que la confundía mucho, sólo sabía que su corazón iba muy rápido y era probablemente, según ella, por el enorme susto que su hermano le dio.

Miró a Alex con ojos grandes y abrió la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliera de ella pero le fue imposible estaba muda, sólo negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros con una expresión de haber sido atrapada en un crimen.

-M-Markus m-me a-ayudaba p-porque me l-lancé d-de un árbol y m-me sostuvo a-al caer. -La voz de Mía temblaba mucho y apenas salía.

-¡Nada! ¡No hay excusas! Sabía que debí meterte al convento. -Dijo Alex muy molesto, sube a Mía a su hombro para luego llevársela. -¡Y tú príncipe azul! ¡Te aconsejo alejarte de mi hermana sí no quieres terminar como relleno de almohada! -Gritó finalmente antes de desaparecer con su hermana encima.

Markus los observó un momento mientras se iba, estaba muy rojo y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza para después mirar sus manos asombrado.

-Arceus, creo que todo fue parte de un improvisado y malvado plan. -Se dijo a sí mismo el pokémon. -Y-yo quise s-sostenerla e-en mis manos y-y todo lo planeé mientras ella caía ¡¿En qué clase de pokémon me estoy convirtiendo?! -El Lucario se lanzó de espalda al piso muy rojo y avergonzado sin saber que pensar. -Debo pedirle perdón después...

Para cuando Alex bajó a Mía, ésta aún estaba muy roja y avergonzada mientras su hermano le daba una severa mirada llena de ira. La Lopunny estaba muy nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con una de sus orejas tratando de desviar su mirada de la de su hermano.

-Mía, tienes prohibido estar a menos de cincuenta metros de ese... Ese tipo de allá. -Dijo Alex muy molesto.

-Pero sí no hicimos nada malo, sólo buscábamos bayas y yo salté de un árbol, él me sostuvo y luego tú llegaste. -Sin querer tiró un poco más de su oreja mientras explicaba.

-Sí, claro, como no... -Respondió Alex con sarcasmo.

En ese momento se acercó Scarlett con una mirada preocupada porque Alex estaba mirando severamente a Mía.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Scarlett a Alex.

-Sucede que tú hermano estaba por... ¡Profanar la inocencia de mi pequeña hermanita! -Dijo molesto y señalando a Mía.

-¡No soy pequeña! ¡Tenemos la misma edad! -Dijo Mía molesta. -¡Y Markus no estaba por profanar nada!

-¡Aún no se demuestra quién es el mayor de los dos!

Alex y Mía continuaron peleando un rato hasta que apareció un Flygon el cual los vio pelear unos minutos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Es hora de irnos, los dragones llegaremos antes. -Dijo el pokémon y los hermanos dejaron de pelear.

-Muy bien, iré a buscar a... -Mía no terminó de hablar ya que su hermano le dio una mirada de furia extrema. -¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?

-Entre más lejos de ti esté será mejor. -Respondió el hermano de brazos cruzados.

-No hicimos nada. -Dijo cansada por la actitud de Alex. -Scarlett ¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano? Debemos irnos.

Scarlett soltó una ligera risa por la actitud de los hermanos y rápidamente se alejó para buscar a Markus.

Mientras ella caminaba no se dio cuenta que fue vista por un Pidgeott el cual voló sobre ella un momento y luego pasó sobre el grupo de pokémon reunidos para después alejarse lo más rápido que pudo. Recorrió a gran velocidad los bosques y los campos a las afueras de la ciudad frente al castillo. Luego de poco tiempo llegó al castillo en donde estaba lleno de guardias pero al reconocerlo lo dejaron pasar.

Al entrar a la imponente construcción, fue rápidamente frente al jefe de toda la organización que había tomado el castillo y aquella ciudad del reino. El pokémon lo observó un momento e hizo un gesto con su mano invitando a Pidgeott a hablar a lo que el pájaro primero hizo una ligera reverencia antes de comenzar con su relato.

-Señor, acabo de encontrar a la princesa, viene hacia acá con un grupo de pokémon junto a ella. -El Pidgeott no levantó la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Eso es algo interesante, creí que Scarlett no viviría dos días sola ¿Y Markus? ¿Lo has visto? -Preguntó interesado.

-¿Quién es Markus? -Preguntó el Pidgeott confuso.

-El príncipe... -Respondió el jefe con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

-¿Había un príncipe? -Preguntó nuevamente el Pidgeott. -Creí que estaba muerto.

-Cambiando el tema ¿Qué clase de pokémon iban con ellos? -El pokémon se puso más serio y se sentó firme en el trono.

-Unos pokémon no muy sorprendentes, pero también vienen varios pokémon tipo dragón con ellos.

-Interesante, entonces ya sabes por quién tienes que ir, quiero que tú hermano mayor los detenga rápido, antes de que se acerquen. -El pokémon se levantó y el Pidgeott hizo una reverencia.

-Sí señor, iré inmediatamente por él. -El Pidgeott se alejó rápidamente.

Al estar en la puerta extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo, no fue demasiado lejos pues sólo se dirigió a la parte trasera del castillo en donde había una torre totalmente congelada y afuera se encontraba Yuki quién hablaba intentando calmar al pokémon que estaba dentro.

Pidgeott tragó saliva muy nervioso y se acercó a la pokémon quién lo miró interesada y algo curiosa. El pokémon puso sus patas en la tierra y la miró.

-El jefe quiere que é-él de-detenga a l-la pri-princesa. -Dijo nervioso Pidgeott.

Yuki sonrió y abrió la puerta de la torre, miró hacia adentro un momento mientras el hielo crecía.

-Amigo, descuida, ya podrás liberar todo tú poder. -De pronto el hielo se detuvo y Yuki sonrió mucho. -Vamos querido. -Yuki miró al Pidgeott. -Tú llevarás a nuestro amigo.

-¿¡Y-yo!? -Dijo el Pidgeott tiritando de miedo.

-Claro que tú. -Yuki comenzó a reír. -Pero puedo acompañarte para que mi amigo se sienta seguro.

Yuki subió a la espalda de Pidgeott y el pokémon se sobresaltó un momento para luego comenzar a volar mientras de la torre salía el pokémon que congelaba las cosas a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos cariño! ¡Vas a divertirte! -Dijo Yuki y el pokémon la siguió rápidamente.

Scarlett encontró a Markus tirado en el suelo mirando una baya que tenía en su mano. La princesa se acercó lentamente y se colocó tras su hermano.

-¡No importa sí mi hermano lo prohíbe! ¡Quiero estar contigo! -Dijo Scarlett rápido y tratando de imitar la voz de Mía.

Markus se volteó muy rojo y luego vio a su hermana con el seño fruncido para después volver a su típica seriedad.

-Uys, no te enojes hermanito. -Scarlett soltó una ligera risilla. -Sí supieras cuanto has cambiado desde que viajamos con Alex y Mía, te sorprenderías.

-¿Cambiar? -Dijo curioso y Scarlett asintió. -Tal vez... -Negó con la cabeza. -Estoy igual.

Scarlett sonrió y lo levantó del suelo tirando de su mano. Markus la miró confuso y se sorprendió mucho más cuando Scarlett comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a lo que el pokémon comenzó a reír aún sin entender la actitud de su hermana.

-¿¡Q-qué haces S-Scarlett!? -Siguió riendo muy fuerte.

-¿Ves? Antes simplemente me habrías empujado y te hubieras ido. -Scarlett también comenzó a reír al sentir la cola de Markus haciendo cosquillas en su estómago. -¡Ya! D-debemos ¡Jajajaja! Irnos.

Scarlett se alejó un poco aún riendo al igual que su hermano quién la observó con una gran sonrisa para luego ponerse más serio.

-Sí, vamos. -Contestó el Lucario.

Caminaron hasta llegar donde estaba el grupo de pokémon que los esperaban. Alex se acercó a ellos un momento y luego vio a los pokémon dragón.

-Vamos, Dragonite dice que los dragón llegarán antes que los demás. -Dijo el Gallade a Scarlett mientras ignoraba a Markus.

-Muy bien ¿Iremos sobre los dragones, verdad? -Preguntó Scarlett y Alex asintió. -He... ¿Dónde está Mía?

-Está sobre Dragonite esperando. -Alex se subió a un Salamence. -Vamos.

-¡Sí! -Scarlett subió a una Altaria mientras Markus subía a un Flygon.

Emprendieron el vuelo y los dragones rápidamente se alejaron del resto del grupo. Iban muy adelante cuando de pronto los pokémon comenzaron a sentir mucho frío. Mía tiritó ligeramente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y al ver al frente vio a un Pidgeott con una Froslass sobre él volando en su dirección. La Lopunny miró extrañada a los pokémon pero su sorpresa creció de sobre manera al escuchar un fuerte ruido que jamás había oído y frente a los pokémon apareció agitando sus enormes alas un ave de hielo.

-N-no puede ser. -Dijo Scarlett mirando al pokémon con gran sorpresa.

-Es ¡Articuno! -Dijo Markus muy asombrado.

-¿El ave legendaria? -Preguntó Mía asombrada y hasta los dragones asintieron con nerviosismo.

Articuno se lanzó en picada hacia el grupo de pokémon y mientras lo hacía, liberaba una potente ventisca que botó a una gran cantidad de dragones de un sólo golpe. El Flygon sobre el que estaba Markus no aguantó y cayó rápidamente al igual que el Salamence donde estaba Alex.

-¡Alex! ¡Markus! -Gritaron Mía y Scarlett al unísono.

-Debemos movernos rápido. -Dijo Dragonite y Mía asintió.

Rápidamente el pokémon dragón sobre el que estaba Mía lanzó una potente llamarada contra el ave mientras la Altaria sobre la cual estaba Scarlett descendió rápidamente para intentar alcanzar a sus compañeros dragones.

-Dragonite, nosotros distraemos al pajarito. -Dijo Mía Mega Evolucionando. -Vuela a su alrededor.

Dragonite hizo caso y rodeó a Articuno mientras usaba llamarada sobre él. Mía dio un gran salto hacia el rostro del ave legendario el cual estaba distraído con Dragonite.

Altaria usó Espora Algodón la cual lanzó al suelo creando una suave superficie para sus compañeros dragones los cuales cayeron sin problemas.

Mía logró darle una patada a Articuno y luego cayó nuevamente sobre Dragonite quién sonrió, más seguro, al ver al ave quejándose.

Articuno volvió a usar una fuerte ventisca que Dragonite logró esquivar pero con dificultad. El ataque pasó de largo y congeló gran parte del bosque. Altaria cubrió a sus amigos dragones con sus plumas para que no tuvieran frío y Scarlett fue a ver a su hermano y a Alex.

-¿Están bien? -Preguntó la princesa cuando los vio.

-Sí, no te preocupes. -Contestó Markus. -¿Y Mía?

-Está peleando contra Articuno. -Dijo Scarlett señalando al ave y al Dragonite.

-Vamos rápido. -Decía Markus mientras Mega Evolucionaba.

Alex también Mega Evolucionó y tomando control del nuevo poder se colocó junto a Markus. Observó a Articuno y notó como el ave le lanzaba una ventisca nuevamente a su hermana y a Dragonite.

Articuno siguió volando sobre el bosque y lanzó un potente rayo hielo al suelo mientras Pidgeott bajaba y Froslass descendía de la espalda del pokémon pájaro.

-Que lindo se ve todo. -Comentó Yuki. -Tan congelado y frío, ya estaba harta del calor del verano.

La pokémon fantasma comenzó a jugar con la nieve mientras Pidgeott la miraba nervioso, desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada y observaba a Articuno con miedo.

-¿E-está bien dejarlo hacer l-lo que quiera? -Preguntó muy preocupado Pidgeott.

-Sí, relajate, que asuste a los pokémon un momento mientras juega y después lo llevaremos de vuelta. -Yuki siguió jugando hasta que vio algo cayendo. -¿Qué es eso? ¿Un Dragonite?

Dragonite cayó bruscamente al suelo congelado junto a Mía y Yuki se acercó a ellos con curiosidad, al ver quienes eran comenzó a reír.

-Pero sí es la Lopunny que me dio razones para reír de Jacko. -Se acercó más pero Mía de inmediato se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. -Estás aún viva.

-Urg, eres tú. -Mía tiritó ligeramente mientras algo de vaho salía de su boca. -¿Esa cosa es obra tuya? -Señaló a Articuno y luego se puso en guardia.

-Bueno, no, mi jefe lo mandó a traer. -Contestó esbozando una sonrisa irónica. -De cualquier forma no debería hablar contigo. -Yuki le lanzó un rayo aurora y Mía cayó al suelo. -Me lo imaginaba, fue una dura caída ¿verdad?

Mía no respondió pero no dejó de ver a Yuki, molesta, pero débil. La caída había sido muy dura y Dragonite aplastó una de las piernas de la pokémon conejo quién se la torció por accidente.

-¿Sabes? Podría regalarte a Jacko pero soy piadosa y no quisiera verte humillada junto a ese idiota, por lo que solamente te mataré aquí y ahora. -Yuki le lanzó un rayo de hielo que congeló un brazo de Mía. -Realmente me diste una paliza el otro día, pero ahora estás muy indefensa. -Volvió a usar rayo aurora y golpeó a Mía quién sólo aguantaba.

Markus y Alex por su parte intentaban parar a Articuno el cual congelaba el bosque y todo ser vivo a su paso. El ave no tardó en encontrar al grupo que había estado siguiendo a los dragones y los atacó sin piedad.

-Markus, tú puedes aguantar sus helados ataques, yo trataré de alejar a los demás pokémon. -Alex se alejó para ir a ver a los pokémon y Markus asintió.

Le lanzó un aura esfera a Articuno y el pokémon iracundo lo siguió mientras el Lucario seguía lanzando sus ataques a las alas del ave. De pronto sintió un aura que estaba muy débil, reconoció de inmediato de quién era y corrió aún seguido del pokémon. Pasó a grandes saltos por la nieve hasta que vio a Mía, en su forma normal congelada de pies y manos además de tener varias heridas, la pokémon conejo estaba siendo atacada por Yuki quién la miraba de forma desinteresada.

-Pobre niña. -Dijo Yuki riendo. -Creo que no aguantarás el golpe final.

La Froslass lanzó un último rayo aurora y Markus corrió lo más rápido que pudo interponiéndose en el ataque y salvando a Mía quién lo observaba tiritando y muy helada. Desgraciadamente Articuno no se iba a quedar atrás y también lanzó un rayo de hielo por la espalda a la Lopunny quién intentó decir algo pero no le salía la voz. El pokémon aura rápidamente reaccionó y se colocó como escudo sobre Mía. Recibió ataques por parte de Yuki y de Articuno pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Mía lo observó muy asombrada y trató de decir algo pero no pudo, aún temblando vio como lentamente Markus comenzaba a perder fuerza por muy resistente que pudiera ser a aquellos ataques, de cualquier forma le afectaban.

-M-Markus. -Dijo Mía con un hilo de voz. N-no a-aguantarás. -Estaba muy preocupada pero el pokémon aura sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No te escucho bien. -Respondió a lo que Mía sólo bajó la mirada.

En ese momento Articuno ya muy enojado se lanzó contra Markus y lo tomó entre sus garras elevando al pokémon en el aire mientras Mía trataba de sostener sus manos muy asustada. Articuno lo levantó mucho más y Mía no pudo tomar sus manos, luego el ave de hielo lo lanzó bruscamente contra el suelo para después arremeter contra Mía. Antes de que Articuno llegara con la Lopunny, Markus ya estaba de escudo nuevamente por lo que recibió completamente el ataque.

-Arceus. -Exclamó Yuki. -¡Eres adorable! Que lástima que...

Yuki no pudo continuar su frase pues recibió una potente llamarada por parte de un Magmortar que la miraba muy molesto. Tras él venían más pokémon tipo fuego y otros tantos de tipo acero.

-¡Ataquen! -Gritó Scarlett quién comandaba el grupo.

De inmediato todos los pokémon lanzaron sus mejores ataques contra Yuki y Articuno. La Froslass ni tonta ni perezosa, huyó rápidamente subiendo a Pidgeott y alejándose a gran velocidad mientras Articuno se quedaba luchando contra el grupo.

-¿Estás bien Mía? -Preguntó Markus preocupado y la Lopunny asintió con los ojos entre cerrados. -Te llevaré con Scarlett para que cure tus heridas.

Markus levantó con cuidado a Mía en sus brazos y la pokémon lo observó algo cansada pero mucho más aliviada. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Markus y siguió tiritando de frío.

-G-gracias. -Dijo Mía apenas, casi sin voz.

-No es nada. -Respondió Markus y cubrió a Mía con sus orejas. -Espero que eso te caliente un poco.

Articuno aleteó furioso y siguió congelando todo a su paso mientras los demás pokémon intentaban detenerlo lanzando sus mejores ataques pero el pokémon legendario era muy fuerte. Se dispuso a lanzar una ventisca pero se detuvo al sentir un potente golpe en el estómago, al mirar hacia abajo Articuno pudo ver a Alex quién caía cubriendo su rostro con su capa y cuando cayó, la dejó ondear tras su espalda.

Antes de que el ave pudiera sí quiera reaccionar Alex ya había usado síquico y abrió las alas del pokémon el cual intentó liberarse lo que le fue imposible. Alex lo levantó en el aire y luego lo lanzó al piso muy fuerte para luego volver a elevarlo y dejarlo frente a los pokémon de tipo acero y tipo fuego quienes atacaron sin remordimiento mientras el pokémon intentaba liberarse. Alex hizo cesar los ataques y se colocó frente a Articuno, lo miró atentamente a los ojos y el pokémon legendario le devolvió la mirada. Al momento en que Alex soltó al ave el pokémon se fue rápidamente hacia el sur.

Todos miraron asombrados a Alex, pero éste por su parte se había colocado frente a Scarlett y se arrodilló tomando sus manos, besó el dorso de la mano derecha de la joven quién lo miró extrañada.

-¿Acaso perdiste el control? -Preguntó la princesa.

Alex no contestó y sólo se inclinó frente a la princesa en una reverencia lo que confirmó las dudas de la pokémon.

-Va a ser difícil sí no puedes controlarte, ya deberías volver a ser un Gallade normal. -Dijo Scarlett preocupada.

En ese momento Alex volvió a ser un simple Gallade y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus rodillas llenas de nieve.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? -Preguntó desorientado.

Markus aún estaba Mega Evolucionado cuando llegó con Scarlett y Alex. Mía se encontraba en los brazos del Lucario buscando algo de calor que tanta falta le hacia.

-Debemos alejar a Mía de este cubo de hielo. -Dijo preocupado el pokémon.

-Sí, vamos. -Dijo Scarlett comenzando a andar.

-E-espera. -Dijo Mía y ambos pokémon la miraron. -D-Dragonite.

El trío de pokémon que estaban ahí reunidos, desviaron la cabeza y encontraron al dragón entre la nieve intentando levantarse. Alex fue hasta él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con mucho cuidado.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo el dragón. -Pero ¿Dónde están mis compañeros dragón?

-Los llevé a un lugar seguro, junto a Bidooff. -Contestó Alex y el pokémon asintió más tranquilo. -Ahora vamos, te dejaré sobre Altaria para que descanses.

Mientras tanto Markus trataba de alejar a Mía del frío muy preocupado porque sentía tiritar a la Lopunny en sus brazos. De pronto la pokémon dejó de moverse lo que asustó a Markus pero pronto notó que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Tú suave cola amarilla es muy calentita. -Dijo Mía rodeando su cuerpo con la cola del Mega Lucario. -¿Es una cola? ¿O es sólo algo que te hace ver más cool?

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero que bueno que estés mejor. -Respondió Markus aliviado. -Antes apenas hablabas.

-Sí. -Mía de pronto estornudó y Markus sonrió un poco.

Caminaron hasta estar lejos de la zona congelada con Alex, Dragonite, Scarlett y los pokémon de tipo acero y fuego tras ellos. Ahí Scarlett usó pulso cura en Mía, recuperando rápidamente las heridas de la Lopunny quién luego se levantó y estiró su cuerpo contenta.

-Scarlett ¡Eres genial! -Dijo Mía muy contenta. -Es como sí nada me hubiera pasado, muchas gracias

-Es porque el mayor daño estaba en tú pierna y estabas congelada, nada muy grave. -Contestó Scarlett con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que los pokémon somos resistentes. -Comentó Dragonite.

Mía se acercó a Markus con una gran sonrisa y se tomó del brazo del Lucario muy feliz.

-Y a ti también ¡Muchas gracias! No se que habría pasado sí no hubieras llegado. -Mía le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que el Lucario se puso muy rojo.

-N-no fue n-nada. -Estaba muy apenado.

-¡Mía! -Gritó molesto Alex a lo que la Lopunny lo miró un momento.

-¿Hubieras preferido que me matara ese pokémon? -Preguntó y Alex sólo la miró con el seño fruncido.

-Has ganado esta vez. -Contestó el Gallade y desvió la mirada.

-Muy bien, es mejor seguir andando, estamos cerca. -Dijo Scarlett y se levantó.

Todos la observaron, se veía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Los demás también se levantaron y asintieron con una sonrisa.

Mía y Scarlett subieron al Altaria mientras que Markus y Alex subieron a la espalda de Dragonite y ambos volaron rápidamente. Ya era entrada la tarde cuando los seis pokémon se encontraban a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Iremos por los demás pokémon. -Dijo Altaria y rápidamente se fue con Dragonite.

-Muy bien, sólo debemos entrar al castillo y dar pelea. -Dijo Mía y todos asintieron muy nerviosos.

.

.

.

**5.- ¡Nuestro héroe!**

Bidooff es el pokémon más valiente que el mundo haya visto, poderoso, humilde, modesto y más que nada muy guapo. La envidia de los machos, el sueño de las hembras y el terror de los villanos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! -Se escucharon dos voces al unísono provenientes de la Montaña de la Muerte.

Nuestro héroe estaba enseñando a los niños del orfanato a leer cuando escuchó esos gritos de auxilio. Sin perder tiempo se levantó y se fue a ayudar a los pokémon en problemas. A los niños no les importó ya que gracias a Bidooff todos ya sabían leer.

El llegar a la Montaña de la muerte no fue reto para Bidooff quién Mega Evolucionó y inmediatamente se presentó en la cima. En la parte más alta se encontraban una gran cantidad de pokémon dragón quienes lo miraban aterrados y abrieron paso a nuestro increíble héroe.

Ahí se encontraba el malvado pokémon Darkrai quién tenía a la princesa Scarlett y a la Lopunny Mía como sus rehenes. Ambas pokémon estaban aterradas pero al ver a Bidooff se pusieron muy felices.

-¡Bidooff! -Dijeron al unísono extremadamente alegres

-¡Bi-Bidooff! -Dijo Darkrai retrocediendo un poco muy asustado pero luego se paró firme. -No me das miedo, traje a mis amigos.

Darkrai chasqueó los dedos y detrás de él aparecieron Yveltal y Giratina, ambos muy serios mirando a Bidooff tratando de no intimidarse por su fiera mirada.

-¿Quieres salvarlas? Inténtalo. -Dijo Darkrai amenazante.

En ese momento Bidooff volvió a ser el que era antes, no necesitaba su Mega Evolución por lo que rápidamente usó aura esfera, hiper rayo, Meteoro dragón y una increíble cantidad de ataques, algunos incluso desconocidos. Fue una batalla muy fácil para un héroe como Bidooff pero fue tan violenta que será mejor no describirla.

Al haber vencido a aquellos pokémon y dejarlos en deplorables condiciones, Bidooff fue con las chicas y las liberó a lo que ambas muy contentas lo abrazaron.

-¡Bidooff muchas gracias! ¡Eres nuestro héroe! Tan valiente, tan poderoso. -Dijo Scarlett.

-¡Y tan guapo! -Completó Mía. -Incluso quisiera que fueras nuestro novio, dejaré a mi actual novio, ese horrible Lucario con el que me encontraste tantas veces cuando nos divertíamos, para poder estar tranquila contigo.

-Y yo dejaré todos mis lujos sólo para estar contigo. -Dijo también Scarlett muy feliz.

-No debería, pero acepto. -Dijo Bidooff sonriente.

Y así fue que Bidooff despertó y se dio cuenta que hablaba dormido pues todos los pokémon a su alrededor retrocedieron lentamente sin dejar de verlo.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Siento que pasaron muchas cosas y algunas otras que explicaré más adelante. Sí mis cálculos no fallan quedarían dos capítulos más y listo T3T hasta ahí llegaría este fic. (v-voy a llorar TTnTT) es que tal vez no sea el mejor fic del mundo, o estuviera muy bien escrito, acepto que se me pasan muchas fallas de edición -.-u pero me divertí tanto al escribirlo y como es época primer fic que no es un One Shot que terminaré me pone más emocionada pues espero poder hacer un gran final, eso es tan importante para dejar con diversas emociones al lector que espero lograrlo.**

**Uf! Me pongo a escribir más y más y nunca termino...**

**Otra vez, espero que les haya gustado y...!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
